La llama de la esperanza
by Nosoyunanekito
Summary: ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro? . Hacer lo correcto o lo incorrecto, solo una decisión.
1. Solo el inicio

**bueno este es mi primer intento, se aceptan criticas -**

**Casi lo olvido xd , Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

**Nota: Ya corregí los errores de falta de palabras, es una falla del celular cuando coloco puntos sin un espacio con las palabras u ojo para los que usen smartphone.**

* * *

><p>Yo ...<p>

Siempre lo intentaba...

No sé cuántas veces ya ...

...Asquerosos humanos

Una alarma me despertó , desperté con los ojos cansados -Otra vez el mismo sueño de siempre - dije a misma. No sabía muy bien si decirle sueño o pesadilla, o si debería ir al psicólogo o al psiquiatra ...En fin creo que son de esas típicas pesadillas por tener pocos amigos o quizás porque en verdad no le doy mucha importancia a ello, nunca busqué compañía ni tampoco ellos me buscaron ; en este mundo no hay amigos de verdad y nadie necesita uno,solo es lo que la sociedad quiere hacerte creer.

Me levanté de la cama,miré a mi alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que veía mi cuarto, era tan... sin vida..Parecía deshabitado,pero eso es lo que me gustaba de él, muchas veces mi madre me decía que hay que renovar los colores pero siempre lograba distraerla con otros temas como a dónde se fue papá ayer, etc.

-Miku,el desayuno ya está listo ,rápido llegas tarde a la escuela - oí a mi madre decir desde la cocina. Suspiré, miré el crucifijo en la pared encima de mi cama -Siempre me pones nerviosa- dije como si me fuera a contestar, mi familia era religiosa pero al estilo moderno, predicar sin ir a la iglesia.

Comencé a cambiarme y como siempre hacia día tras día pensaba sobre esos "dones" que tengo. Puedo ver cosas que las personas normalmente no pueden ver y siempre me llaman la atención los objetos sagrados , es algo incómodo de ver , como los crucifijos...¿Por qué las personas siempre tienen el momento de mayor sufrimiento de su "salvador"? A veces pienso que las religiones son solo tonterías y buscan lo mismo pero no se atreven a decirlo : vida eterna porque le temen a la muerte.

Pasó una sombra a mi costado que se ocultó tras un mueble viejo, sonreí - ¿No te cansas de estos juegos ,verdad?- una niña de apariencia triste salió detrás con el cabello amarrado en colitas y los ojos negros - Recuerda que me asustabas a los 6 , pero ya no más-

-Desde que tienes 15 años te has vuelto más aburrida- me dijo ella con tono infantil - Aún recuerdo cuando te conocí y te grité en la cara ...-se reía ella

-Y no volviste más porque mi madre echó agua bendita, tuviste que esperar un año para que ese olor a sagrado se vaya, aunque yo también lo detesto por eso te dejo quedar aquí- le dije a la vez que me ponía el abrigo ,lista ya para irme a la escuela.

-Odio esa agua- me respondió ella como puchero - En fin, ¿tuviste otra vez esa pesadilla? - me preguntó algo preocupada,yo asentí sin interés - Pues he leído en la biblioteca del inframundo que los humanos que sufren de constantes pesadillas es porque están estresados y su alma inquieta. Aunque también leí que quizás no sea solo una pesadilla , dependiendo de la usualidad de estos sueños, puede ser una premonición.-

-Premonición...já - bufeé yo - ¿Sobre qué sería mi "premonición"? - dije algo divertida y no tomándome muy en serio lo que me decía.

-Depende de como es tu sueño...- murmuró-¿Qué es lo que comprendes de él?

Me quedé pensativa, sabía muy bien que se podía inferir de todas estas pesadillas .Desde que puedo ver espíritus, sé que algo malo va a ocurrir y se supone que debo lograr evitarlo...pero siempre termino fallando...

-Miku,rápido, ven a desayunar hija y deja ese mundo de fantasía tuyo- reclamaba mi madre mientras que yo solo gruñía de pereza interiormente. Mi madre entró a la niña con el ceño fruncido, me señaló que saliera de la habitación con su dedo esquelético, obedecí. La pequeña miró amarga a mi madre, nunca le cayó bien ella y estoy segura que fue por el agua bendita. Obviamente mi madre no podía ver a la fantasma.

Desayuné robotizadamente como todas las mañanas que tengo que ir a clase, un día cualquiera un desayuno cualquiera el cual mi madre no le puso ningún esfuerzo como siempre,solo lo hace por cumplir.

Me fui rápidamente de mi casa, caminaba rápido porque estaba retrasada, pero como soy veloz llegué justo a tiempo, ingresé a mi aula correspondiente,la misma bulla de siempre, las mismas chicas hipócritas riendo, los mismos hombres decidiendo quien es la chica más bonita del lugar.Y así , solo tonterías, por suerte el asiento de al fondo y al lado de la gran ventana estaba vací senté ,dejé mi mochila bajo la carpeta y me recosté esperando que la clase comenzara lo más antes posible, pero para mi mala suerte fue todo lo contrario.

Me quedé mirando el cielo azul a pesar de que el humano lo contamina todos los días, y además lo único que hacemos es devorarnos este planeta : comemos sus animales, sus plantas y deforestamos.

-Lindo,lindo día- dije en voz baja mientras todos platicaban hasta que el profesor ingresó y todos nos paramos a saludarlo, nos mandó a sentar y dijo algo sobre un alumno nuevo. - No necesitamos a un pervertido más en este salón- susurré tratando de verle el lado cómico.

De pronto una brisa fría pasó, me llamó la atención, era una sensación extraña , sentía como si existiera otro yo, la energía que emanaba de alguien era como brillante entre tanta oscuridad, o también en el sentido todas formas era...como si señalara un camino.

Subí los ojos y miré al estudiante de cabellos rubios y sedosos quien se presentaba -Mi nombre es Len Kagamine . Un gusto conocerlos- dijo formalmente él, las chicas suspiraron como normalmente hacen por cualquier chico guapo, no le tomó mucho caso a esto. Él como si detectara algo en el aire me miró directamente a los ojos -¿Qué se trae...? - pensé.

-Profesor,quisiera tomar el asiento de allí si es posible- señaló él el asiento que estaba delante de mí, se hallaba vacío, el profesor asintió pues no era una petición extremosa.

Se sentó de lo más normal, como si mi presencia no existiese, y como si no me hubiera dirigido la mirada generando un aire incómodo en el ambiente, yo me sentía vigilada a pesar de que yo era la que se sentaba detrás de él, esta extraña sensación de nerviosismo no era propia en mí...

El profesor comenzó a escribir en la pizarra, es decir, era la hora de conversar, todos le hacían conversación al rubio pero él solo daba respuestas cortas, era notorio que los demás le llegaban altamente a la punta del...talón.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó mientras que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, palidecí, sus ojos azules hacían la ilusión de que podían ver mi alma, eso me disgustaba.

-Miku...- atiné a decir a penas un poco sombría - ¿Y tú? - pregunté dándome cuenta unos segundos después de que mi pregunta era estúpida.

-Acabo de presentarme- se río - Mi nombre es Len - dijo algo divertido y menos formal.

-Y bueno Len...-dije cortante- ¿Qué es lo necesitas?-pregunté para ponerle fin a la conversación.

-No es nada- me miró a los ojos , respiro hondo como si examinara el aire de nuevo y se volteó -Espero que seas tú -lo escuché decir.

Las horas transcurrían como todos los días, los estudiantes tratando siempre de poner un esfuerzo mínimo, quizás sea mi salón o quizás es que la sociedad cada vez se está volviendo más holgazana; ya nadie da todo de sí en algo, si tuviera un deseo creo que seria renovar la humanidad, darle un nuevo comienzo o un posible final ; y así volveríamos a dar todo de nosotros como en los tiempos antiguos.

El profesor había preguntado a los estudiantes sobre el tema que estaba explicando, muchos tartamudeaban, era ese típico tema tan complicado como geometría en el espacio que debes tener una imagen 3D de las cosas, pero combinado con álgebra de ecuaciones irracionales, cursos que al final la mayoría de personas no utilizará o acaso uno va a estar haciendo algo y de pronto ve una imagen triangular y comienza a ponerse a medir : si este ángulo vale 13 entonces este otro con el teorema de Poncelet podemos deducir...que debí poner atención en clase.

Cuando le tocó al rubio contestar, o mejor dicho a Len, el aula quedó impresionada y debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí un poco. A el profesor, siempre a los de cara bonita, le gusta demostrar que siempre son burros por eso siempre les da las preguntas más difíciles y pues contestó de manera veloz , incluso el profesor desconfiaba de la respuesta y pensó que la había adivinado, salió a la pizarra demostrando su desarrollo; las chicas suspiraron una vez más , están templadas. Len tomó asiento y pude notar en su rostro y una jeta burlona y de satisfacción.

Tocó receso, no es que lo estuviera esperando con ansias, la verdad nunca tengo mucho que hacer así que me quedo siempre en el salón sola, los demás salen al jardín del colegio y unos que otros se quedan en el aula. A Len lo atrapó un grupo de chicas fanáticas, pobre de él , aunque no debería pensar tanto en él, su vida no es de mi incumbencia.

Al rato,al salón entraron un grupo de 4 chicas, con la falda de la escuela más arriba de las rodillas, eran esas típicas chicas que se creen mejor que el resto y siempre andan rodeadas de le di importancia aunque me sorprendió un poco que hayan ingresado al salón solitario(donde estoy yo) y no estar en el jardín rodeadas de chicos como les tarde me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, hablaban como si fueran a tomar venganza de algo o "líder" del grupo caminó hacia mí y el resto la siguió.

-¿Qué fue de lo que hablaste con nuestro príncipe?-me gritó la pelicastaña de cabello corto y cuerpo desarrollado, debe ser por eso que los chicos la buscan tanto, tiene cuerpo exuberante y no le molesta mostrarlo desabrochándose uno que otro botón de la blusa.

-No fue nada importante-murmuré, no quería problemas solo que me dejaran tranquila.

-Entonces ¿por qué no nos cuentas?-gritó una pequeña rubia detrás de ella, su cuerpo era infantil pero sus bellos ojos cautivaban de seguro a las personas-Entiende que fue raro que te hablara a ti,todos intentábamos hablarle pero por alguna razón te seleccionó a ti y queremos saber por qué-.

-No quiero incomodarlas,pero eso no es de su incumbencia -respondí, me molestaba que ellas hicieran gran capricho por una tontería así, sabía que debía contener mi rabia para que no terminemos discutiendo pero no puedo soportar a las chicas así.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-levantó la voz una pelirrosada-¿Te crees especial porque te habló? ¿Sabes quién eres? ¡Nadie! Eres siempre la chica invisible de este salón, no eres nada ni nadie y no tienes a nadie tampoco, nunca nadie va a recordarte solo eres pura escoria-me dijo...la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo...

-Para empezar, realmente no necesito amigos y menos personas como ustedes que me digan qué hacer, cómo vestirme, qué pensar, quiero una vida tranquila sin molestias y por cierto me parece una actitud muy cobarde de venir a confrontar a una sola persona un grupo de cuatro; ¿o acaso no tienen cerebro suficiente y entre las cuatro tienen que compartirlo?-respondí ofensivamente, creo que me pasé pero no iba a permitir que unas monos sin evolucionar me traten de esa manera ; mi vida es mi vida y no debería de causarle interés particular a alguien.

-¡Agárrenla, vamos a darle su merecido!-ordenó una peliverde... creo que su nombre era Gumi, si no me equivoco era buena persona pero cuando un chico le rompió el corazón se volvió una de estas cuatro atolondradas.

-¡Suéltenme, llamaré al profesor!-grité, pero sabía muy bien que el profesor estaba muy distraído con la secretaria nueva,esposa del director, y seguro estaban muy "ocupados" en su oficina durante el receso. Me agarraron los dos brazos dos chicas y las otras dos me miraban de forma burlesca, malditas cobardes, si querían pelear justamente debió ser de uno a uno.

-Voy a golpearte,zorra-exclamó la pelicastaña y luego sentí un dolor en la cara : me había dado un puñete en el rostro, en la mejilla para ser más mal debo decir pero por intentar hablar mientras me iba a dar ese golpe se me había roto una pequeña parte del labio donde salió un pequeño hilo de sangre. La miré a los ojos,levantando mi cara y retrocedió como si hubiera visto algo que la perturbara, quizás aún tenía consciencia.

Continuó golpeándome pero esta vez en el estómago,sus golpes no era lo que más me dolía, sino ser humillada de esta manera,siempre me consideré una persona tranquila y reservada, pero ahora solo quería venganza, molerla a golpes; mi sangre hervía de enojo, quería la capacidad de defenderme, la capacidad de desaparecer a mi enemigo...

**_Oh pobre y triste humanidad..._**

**_Siempre me haces enojar_**

De repente comenzó la tierra a temblar violentamente, ellas se asustaron y me soltaron ; me fui a una esquina del salón a tomar aire y tratar de calmar el ardor en mi estómago; ellas se juntaron casi al centro del salón.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?- gritó la rubia siendo protegida por las mayores del grupo, me sorprendió de a pesar de tener tan malas personalidades conservaban la fraternidad entre ellas.

El movimiento se detuvo, ellas se calmaron un poco pero seguían en posición de defensa. Después de unos cinco segundos las luces del aula comenzaron a fallar, no es que estuviera oscuro sin ellas,pero con ellas se veía menos tétrico; las luces explotaron y casi le caen a Gumi pero por suerte retrocedió.El silencio inundó el ambiente, comencé a preocuparme un poco-¿Qué está...?-iba a susurrar para mí pero antes de eso una sombra negra, no sé si poder decirle sombra pues era más denso que eso, una mancha negra de forma humanoide apareció saliendo del suelo como si saliera de una tumba , ellas se alarmaron más.

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Esto es una broma muy pesada por favor quien sea pare!-grito la pelicastaña... ya recordé su nombre de ella, es Meiko, solo a ellas dos las conocía, las demás chicas no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacen llamar. Meiko fue la que más se asustó de todas, comenzó a temblar y a llorar, y luego el ser se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellas, algo no marchaba bien, sentía que algo maligno estaba entre nosotros a pesar de que no me sorprendí mucho porque estoy acostumbrada a ver personas con su última apariencia en vida (es decir antes de morir, y las personas que han sufrido accidentes pues...no se ven tan bien que digamos) pero esta cosa o lo que sea que fuera no tenía rostro solo era una mancha negra...

-Retrocede,retrocede por favor-mumuraba la pelirrosada, parecía que le costaba hablar, se le veía muy asustada y según lo que sentía su energía se encontraba débil. La cosa esa ,como quieran ponerle, no hizo caso y siguió avanzando, todas ellas se dividieron por diferentes lugares del aula y la mancha atrapó a la que no pudo huir tan rápido...a la pelirrosada. Con sus manos oscuras y opacas la tomó del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarla, no me esperaba tan solo rogaba por su vida e intentaba soltarse, nos quedamos petrificadas.¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer?

Los pocos segundos que nos quedamos sin hacer nada fueron suficientes,escuchamos un sonido de "crack" en el cuello de la pelirrosada, esta sombra la soltó y la dejó caer, estaban las huellas de sus garras en el cuello de la fallecida. Tenía una gran fuerza para poder haber hecho eso en tan poco tiempo. El ser dio una vuelta y nos miraba a nosotras, seleccionando a su próxima víctima. Noté que emanaba una energía muy negativa en el ambiente que hacía que todo se vuelva pesado y más lento, además de que me sentía incómoda, como si algo más grande estuviera a punto de tragarme o hacerme desaparecer. La mancha aquella comenzó a olfatear el aire, creo que estaba analizando las energías, muy tarde me di cuenta que estaba buscando la energía más fuerte de allí y digo muy tarde porque justo en ese momento ya se encontraba corriendo hacia mí.

Me lanzó al suelo, las chicas gritaron y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible , supongo que tener amigos si conviene despues de todo ¿no?, sabía que no podía dar batalla a gigantesca criatura. Primero solo me acorraló contra el suelo, le dirigí una mirada seca, no tenía rostro creo ya haber mencionado pero aun así podía ver, se quedó pensativo porque no me asusté y solo me quedé esperando la muerte...

-Miku...te estábamos buscando...-murmuró el ser e inevitablemente me asusté ¿cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿por qué me buscaba? - Estuviste muchos perdida ¿eh?... pensaste que podías huir de nosotros...-seguía hablando- Oh es cierto no recuerdas nada, bueno no te preocupes...esta vez te destruiré completamente... -.

Era mi momento final, tomó mi cuello y apretó muy fuerte - Voy a morir- pensé... pero luego sentí mi cuello más liviano, el ser había sido golpeado por un ágil chico de cabellos dorados y se había obligado a retroceder.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó dándome su mano para ayudar a levantarme , la tomé sin remordimiento, en esa situación ya no me quedaba orgullo-"Gracias Len.."-dije con vagas fuerzas por la apretujada de cuello que me había dado esa cosa.

Cuando miré el sitio donde había caído el cuerpo humanoide negro, no se encontraba donde la patada de Len lo había dirigido, esa cosa era veloz. Un poco preocupada mire a Len y él solo me sonrío-Tranquila, te protegeré-dijo para calmarme y funcionó, al oír eso sentí un calor agradable pero no pude analizar mucho la sensación porque rápidamente Len se estaba enfrentando con esa cosa y le puse atención a la pelea por si necesitara mi ayuda aunque de seguro no sería muy útil.

Len tenía muy bien manejada la situación,el ser tomaba una posición de ataque estilo felina lo cual le daba facilidad de saltar alto y atrapar a su víctima ; sin embargo, Len era veloz y podía esquivarlo sin sudar ni un embargo, lo sorprendente fue que tenía la suficiente fuerza como hacerlo volar por los aires, lo golpeaba a patadas y a puñetes limpios hasta que por fin cayó . Len dio un pequeño suspiro como si fuera cosa de todos los días y que lo tuviera harto acercó a la mancha y le arrancó la cabeza de un solo jalón, no salió sangre ni nada, como si solo estuviera vacío por dentro , el cuerpo y la cabeza del ser se incineraron solos, dejando puras cenizas y ninguna evidencia de la terrible cosa que acababa de aparecer.

-Parece que no pude llegar a tiempo...-dijo con leve tristeza mirando el cuerpo de la pelirrosada tirada en el piso, muerta- Al menos pude salvarte a ti- me sonrío optimista.

-No entiendo nada , Len...-respondí yo, no era momento de verle el lado positivo a algo sino de las explicaciones-¿Qué era esa cosa? , ¿por qué nos atacó? , ¿cómo pudiste ser más fuerte que eso? , ¿cómo sabía mi nombre?, ¿por qué...-.

-Poco a poco comencemos-me interrumpió él-Para empezar eso es un demonio, parece que fuera la primera vez que vez es poco común verlos, y sí , sé sobre tus dones -yo me limité a callar mientras me explicaba - Y dos, él fue invocado, lo sacaron a la fuerza de su sueño y es por eso que vino hambriento y atacó sin rabia y sin piedad, aunque la verdad siempre son violentos... -.

-¿Quién...quién lo invocó?- pregunté yo asustada e intrigada ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-Fuiste tú Miku...tú lo invocaste- respondió con voz seria y seca.

* * *

><p><strong>buenoooo hasta aqui lo dejo espero que les haya gustado c: comenten graciaaaas tratare de subir lo más pronto posible byeee n.n<strong>

** Ya lo arreglé c: todooo para que se pueda entender bien el capítulo n.n arigato gosaima su**


	2. Despertando para ver la realidad

**Hiii x3 bueno aqui lanzo otro capiii c: espero les gusteee n.n**

**Perdonen los errores de falta de palabras en el anterior capitulo, es un problema de guardado D: no soy tan distraída xd... verdad xd? chan chan chaaaaaan.**

**Estaré revisando para que no vuelva a suceder y apenas suba este capi trataré de tener tiempo de corregir el otro c:**

* * *

><p>-¿Sabes si quiera lo increíble que es lo que me estas contando?- exclamé impresionada, era imposible lo que Len me decía.<p>

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero tienes que hacerlo- respondió algo enojado porque no le creía- No es mi culpa ni tampoco tuya, venimos al mundo con un propósito .Ya sabes ahora cuál es el tuyo- .

-Pero...-murmuré con pocas fuerzas-...No quiero . No puedo cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande . Renuncio. Hazlo tú -dije decidida .

-Miku, entiende de una vez más-exclamó enojado y suspiró para calmarse-No puedes renunciar,no lo elegiste,es lo que eres y como es lo que eres pues debes cumplir con tu responsabilidad -me ordenó él ,yo negué con la cabeza, no quería hacerlo enojar pero soy la menos calificada para cumplir lo que me estaba diciendo - ¿Nunca has sentido que no perteneces a este mundo? - me dijo y me puse a reflexionar.

-Quizás tengas razón...-murmuré sombría y cabizbaja- Pero no acepto ser la salvadora de este mundo,más bien, no salvaría a la humanidad, somos una plaga y si es cierto lo que me estás diciendo pues es hora de que se elimine esa plaga-sentencié.

-Esta bien, esa es tu decisión y la respeto- me respondió tranquilo lo cual me sorprendió,pensé que iba a insistir en que salve a la humanidad- Además, no eres la salvadora .Me has captado mal la idea-.

-¡¿Qué demonios soy entonces?!- grité confundida.

-Si quieres verlo de esa manera, eres la salvadora y la destructora, eres Dios y el Diablo a la vez, lo bueno y lo malo concentrado todo en una sola persona-.

-¿Cómo puedo ser dos cosas totalmente diferentes? No tiene sentido- le dije mientras me lamentaba enterarme de todo esto.

-Porque tú eres la que decidirá si la vida humana continúa, no solo eso, si quieres que todo deje de existir...el universo se ha encontrado inestable últimamente y solo Dios o el Diablo pueden cambiarlo-me replicó - Miku ,desde ahora te encontrarás en escenarios muy peligrosos...-.

-No necesito tu ayuda, si soy Dios o el Diablo como me estás diciendo entonces puedo protegerme sola.-le interrumpí yo,otra vez mi orgullo atacaba.

-Sí la necesitarás, a pesar de ser Dios y el Diablo vas a ser atacada por ángeles y demonios pues ellos ya no reconocen que eres su "señor" porque fuiste combinado con el "enemigo"- hablaba y explicaba tranquilo a pesar de que yo me encontraba exaltada.

-Llegamos- dije cortante señalando la puerta de mi casa, después de lo ocurrido él pidió acompañarme a casa lo cual no negué porque me encontraba aterrada- Muchas gracias por salvarme hoy - fingí una sonrisa y le cerré la puerta en la cara a él y a sus hermosos ojos azules.

* * *

><p>Estaba buscando información sobre lo que me decía Len, me encontraba inquieta si tan solo le hubiera pasado a alguien más no tendría problema alguno pero me ocurrió a mí.No quiero salvar a la humanidad pero tampoco me parece justo que los inocentes,que hay pocos,tengan que pagar por los demás. Seguí buscando sin encontrar nada que ya supiera : Dios creó el mundo y luego al humano a su imagen y semejanza. Traté de encontrar algo que dijera sobre personas como yo, Dios y el Diablo en una sola persona y por qué se da esto, al final me rendí y me recosté sobre mi cama.<p>

-Hola Miku- me dijo la pequeña niña fantasma ,estaba muy cansada para contestar asi que no lo hice -Supe que hubo un temblor en tu escuela - comentó- Lo bueno es que no hubo heridos-

-Sí hubo,pero él la desapareció al igual que se desapareció el demonio, y luego utilizó una magia rara para borrar la memoria de las testigos-pensé en voz alta y obviamente la niña no tenía idea de que hablaba-Nada- dije con pesadez.

-Parece que otra vez no pudiste hacer amigos-dijo ella riéndose-O probablemente si hiciste y eso es lo que te molesta tanto - se burló con más gracia.

-Para tener solo 7 años eres muy molesta- contesté mirándole seriamente.

-Deberías saber que tengo más que eso pues no recuerdo cuántas décadas llevo penando- respondió- En fin Miku ,me estoy aburriendo...haz algo para divertirme-me reclamó.

-Pues...-me senté en mi cama para mirar su pequeño ser-¿Qué tan divertido te parece que alguien te diga que eres Dios y el Diablo el mismo día que viste a alguien morir por invocar a un demonio porque elaboraste un conjuro con tu rabia...?- cuestioné yo a la pequeña pensando que no me daría una respuesta.

-¿Ya te enteraste?-preguntó ella y yo solo me quedé boquiabierta¿ella también? ¿acaso el perro del vecino lo sabe también? ¡Todos lo sabían menos yo !-Me alegro por ti, tienes una gran labor en tus manos espero que hagas lo correcto-.

-¡¿Por que tú...?!- grité yo-Olvídalo,creo que me voy a acostumbrar a que las cosas no tengan sentido pronto- dije para luego ponerme más seria- ¿Qué es lo debería hacer...? ¿Qué debo elegir?...-.

-Ni idea- respondió ella muy relajada-Pero estoy segura que siendo tú podrás averiguarlo- me contestó y vio en mis ojos que estaba deprimida- Desde que te conocí siempre supe que eras especial y luego comencé a investigar sobre ti en la biblioteca del inframundo ; allí encontré la verdadera historia de Dios y el Diablo, y como creaban este mundo juntos, etc- contó mientras que en mis ojos comenzaba a inundar la curiosidad.

-¿Podrías ir a la biblioteca a buscar esos libros para mí?- pregunté suplicante.

-Lamentablemente el portal al inframundo se encuentra cerrado por estos momentos- entristecí-Pero por suerte me robé unos cuántos libro que trataban sobre eso- sonrío amable,se fue atrás de un mueble mío y los sacó.

Estaban muy polvorientos pero en buenas condiciones ,la niña me ayudó a encontrar datos que podrían explicarme mejor lo que soy y como es que alguien como yo existe.

Después de un rato di con una historia de la creación muy interesante, explicaba que los ángeles habían mentido a los humanos sobre la verdadera historia para que sigan rezando y teniendo fe .La historia decía: Dios y Satanás eran muy buenos hermanos,no tenían edad ni forma pero existían en el universo. Un día se sintieron muy aburridos y decidieron crear algo, jugaron un poco con unos cuántos átomos y electrones y sin querer crearon el universo; después de unos minutos , Satanás propuso crear muchos sistemas solares y así entre tanta creación cada quien aportando sus ideas se crearon los humanos;sin embargo,el problema fue que los humanos éramos los seres más inteligentes de la tierra y Dios y Satanás sabían que llegarían a la divinidad al igual que ellos . Dios votó por dejarlos existir y Satanás por destruirlos pues no quería compartir la divinidad, por más inteligentes que sean los humanos, son muy violentos y abusan de todo ,solo le causarían problemas al universo y especies inferiores,cosa que Dios no se había percatado, como no se ponían de acuerdo, decidieron luchar el uno contra el otro utilizando ángeles y demonios. Después de unos siglos se pusieron de acuerdo,iban a volverse mortales juntos como una sola persona;los ángeles y demonios estaban en contra de eso porque perderían a su amo pero ellos no les hicieron caso; se unieron y formaron a un ser que tenía como padres a María y José, era Jesús.Él eligió salvar a las personas y fue crucifcado para salvar a las personas de sus pecados. Desde esa vez la existencia de Dios y el Diablo han estado en alguna parte del universo esperando renacer; la única pista que hay de como ubicar al mesías es que los sexos se van alternando en cada resurrección y que la virgen María si tenía un hijo se iba a llamar Jesús...pero si era mujer sería Miku .

-¿Suficiente?- me preguntó y yo solo asentí más tranquila.

-Pero...hay miles de Mikus... además no se puede asegurar de que tendrá el nombre que quería María-refuté, no quería ser lo que soy a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

-El universo genera que siempre sea así,ya no puedes negarte a lo que eres-dijo,era la primera vez que la veía tan madura-Acepta tu destino.

-Pero... no soy... quien para decidir eso-murmuré algo triste no quería admitirlo pero no soy perfecta para decidir sobre la vida de otros.

-Te dejo sola para que lo pienses- me dijo dándome un sonrisa.

La niña se fue,me quedé sola y pensativa, estaba comprobado...soy lo que llaman el "Mesías" pero realmente no quiero hacerlo, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila y que se me encarguen millones de vidas... tan solo no puedo aceptarlo.

De la nada,escuché que la puerta de entrada se cerraba de un zarpazo, era mi papá. -Seguro ha vuelto ebrio de nuevo - pensé, y luego ágilmente me acerqué a la puerta de mi cuarto,que se hallaba cerrada, y le puse seguro para que no pueda pasar. No estaba de humor para conversar con él y menos en ese estado.

Oí a mi madre y a él discutiendo como de costumbre cuando regresa con unas copas extra. A veces me parecía gracioso que mi madre no entendiera que mi papá no va a cambiar por más que se lo pida, el trago es su vicio y su familia no le importa tanto como para dejarlo.A mí no me importa,de pequeña me afectaba un poco pero después entendí que deprimirse por un ser que te tuvo por error era tonto.

-¡¿Cuándo vas a cambiar?!- escuché a mi madre gritarle y luego se oyó un sonido sordo, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

Comienzo a creer que mi mejor decisión sería exterminar todo, además que si nos volvemos nada de alguna forma seríamos el todo de esa realidad pero ese todo ya no causaría más daño a los demás.

Después de tanto pensar y lamentarme de haber nacido decidí que lo mejor era irse a descansar y prepararse para otro terrible día.

* * *

><p>Me desperté sudando frío,parecía la madrugada, otra vez la pesadilla que ahora tenía más sentido,la premonición de mi intento fallido de salvar a la humanidad. De nuevo el mal presentimiento del día anterior ocurría...<p>

Me levanté de la cama, fui hacia el interruptor de mi cuarto a encenderlo pero no funcionó, comencé a asustarme.

-Esta vez Len no estará para salvarme- me dije en voz alta algo miedosa-Tengo... que valerme por mí misma-murmuré orgullosa.

Moví mis pies silenciosamente, busqué algo con qué defenderme por si me atacaba un demonio pero no tenía nada,hasta que miré en la pared arriba de mi cama, el crucifijo de mi "yo pasado" (Jesús) .

-Termina en punta hmm ... ,puede servir-susurré mientras lo tocaba y le buscaba filo.

Entonces, recordé que mis padres estaban abajo y tenía que ir a salvarlos,no porque sean mis padres solo porque no soportaría ser responsable de otra muerte más... Además... lo que estaba pasando...¿Yo también lo provoqué?

Sin pensarlo más, me serené y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto lentamente para no hacer ruido; sin embargo , un chillido típico de puertas viejas que necesitan aceite se escuchó.Traté de no darle importancia pero lo hacía solo para calmarme,ya que con ese sonido el enemigo sabía que estaba saliendo de mi habitación.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer fue ir al cuarto de mis padres, había una vela roja en la mesa de noche de mi madre prendida así que pensé que habría alguien. Entré sin chistar más, en el suelo se encontraba un juego de la ouija . Me asusté y retrocedí ¿mis padres habían invocado a un demonio?¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo aquí? Por suerte no había nadie en la habitación porque no hubiera sabido qué hacer. Comencé a presionar con más fuerza el crucifijo de madera por la mala corazonada.

Escuché un fuerte golpe de los platos contra el piso en la cocina, que se encontraba bajando las escaleras.

Tenía miedo,pero no de morir, si no de ver algo realmente horrible. Armada de valor , iba a investigar la cocina pero primero tenía que buscar alguna linterna. Busqué en el clóset de mis padres y encontré una caja de zapatos con una nota,"Encuéntrame ,Miku" es lo que decía, no reconocía la letra, era muy borrosa y chueca - Como si lo hubiera escrito un demonio-me burlé nerviosa.

Abrí la caja, dentro de ella se encontraba lo que estaba buscando, la linterna.

Al parecer el demonio me estaba retando, tragué saliva, de todas formas si iba a morir mejor que sea antes de tomar la decisión definitiva(salvar o no salvar a la humanidad), así ya me sentiría culpable de nada.

-Aquí voy- dije en voz alta como si le estuviera avisando y retando a la vez.

Bajé las escaleras y encendí la linterna, en una mano la linterna y en la otra el crucifijo. Me sentía como en un videojuego de terror.

Respiré hondo y decidí primero ir a la sala,me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi padre estaba en el sofá, me acerqué a él sigilosamente y lo desperté con la luz de la linterna. Preparé el crucifijo por si acaso...

-¿Que mierd* crees que estas haciendo?-gritó molesto,me asustó un poco y retrocedí, él actuaba como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

-Papá...tenemos que salir de aquí- dije valiente- Ayúdame a buscar a mamá- le rogué.

-Pequeña niña cobarde-dijo y se volvió a recostar en el sofá como si nada - Vete a dormir, es solo un apagón,ya no seas cobarde.

Me mordí el labio, ese hombre me hacía rabiar mucho,por eso es que casí no le hablaba; tuve que calmar mi enojo porque sino traería más problemas.

Suspiré, mi padre volvió a su maldito sueño. Lo dejé y fui a la cocina que estaba contigua a la sala. Entré rápido y confiada en que quizás no había nada.

Ojala hubiera sido así...

Pero estaba equivocada.

-Miku...hija- murmuró mi madre con algo en la mano,ocultándolo ;los ojos llorosos e inflamados; y el cabello desordenado...no parecía mi madre.

-...¿Mamá..?-dije asustada con las piernas temblando. Esa sensación cuando sabes que te has encontrado con algo muy malo...tenía justo esa sensación.

-Me encontraste Miku...- sonrió ella, su sonrisa era tan... diabólica - Te felicito, eres una valiente mujer-susurró para luego mostrarme lo que tenía oculto, un cuchillo recién afilado- No te resistas-.

-¿Por qué mamá? ...-murmuré lamentable mientras un poco de agua inundaba mis ojos.

-Lo siento hija,yo tampoco quería esto - decía mientras se acercaba.

-Explícame al menos la razón por la que quieres matarme, supongo que sabes qué soy pero aun así no le encuentro sentido- reclamé decidida a saber la verdad aun si iba a morir.

-A mí desde pequeña me enseñaron a adorar al señor de los demonios, mi madre era una bruja como yo lo soy ahora - contó - Pero luego me enteré por libros del Inframundo que Dios y el Diablo se habían vuelto un solo ser hace mucho tiempo-se río y dejó de acercarse a mí , estando a unos centímetros de distancia - Después de tenerte y haber olvidado mis ideologías, descubrí que eras especial, aprendiste muy rápido a hablar con espíritus y no se gastaba tu energía...-me miró a los ojos e intentó atacarme pero lo pude esquivar- Y me di cuenta... que eras el amo y el enemigo, vea por donde lo vea , tienes una parte de Dios y creo que... si te asesino puedo liberar al Diablo de tu interior y eliminar a Dios- sentenció- Debo matarte Miku . Sé que hoy te enteraste de quien eres, por eso vienes con ese dulce olor a víctima de un demonio. Además no eres mi hija, solo una abominación... Si no te mato yo... lo hará otro... jajaja-puso una expresión terrorífica y atacó.

Retrocedí pero el cuchillo rozó mi rostro, un poco de sangre se esparcía por mi mejilla; comprendo por qué mi madre quiere matarme, soy Dios y el Diablo por todos los santos. Soy lo que ella venera y lo que ella trata de destruir con su fe. Si un católico supiera lo que soy, intentaría lo mismo. Yo represento el mal y el bien combinados, y esas dos cosas jamás se deben combinar.

Me siento culpable de mi existencia, ella tiene razón soy solo una abominación, no pertenezco a ningún bando...lo mejor sería dejarme matar ya que no encajo en esta guerra de católicos y satánicos. Solo quería ser normal y tener una vida tranquila. Jamás desee que medio mundo quisiera matarme solo por existir. No es mi culpa, no me siento que fuera buena y tampoco mala. Solo soy una persona la cual su alma es un tabú y por eso quieren destruirme.

Ella me miró con desprecio, me odiaba, la herida de la mejilla me ardía, había sido más profunda de lo que pensé . Atacó de nuevo, a pesar de que quería dejarme matar una parte mía no me dejaba; huí de la cocina y al cerrarle la puerta en la cara el cuchillo se quedó trabado en la puerta, eso me ayudó a ganar un poco de tiempo; apresuré el paso, mi papá ya no estaba en la sala pero no le tomé importancia . Me oculté detrás del televisor y del mueble, apagué la linterna y mi madre entró a la sala.

-Mikuuuu ¿dónde estás hija?- preguntó con una voz tenebrosa.

Comenzó a rebuscar en todo sitio, con ese cuchillo tambaleándolo y manchado de mi sangre. El ambiente estaba silencioso,hasta podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que luchaba por seguir con vida.

Sudaba en frío, me costaba respirar, el ambiente se volvía más helado . Cerré los ojos solo un segundo, al abrirlos me encontraba unos ojos que me miraban y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que habría asustado hasta al más valiente.

-Te encontré , Miku-

Mi último aliento fue más pesado...

...Mi último aliento como la antigua Miku

De pronto mi padre estaba luchando contra mi madre, él trataba de quitarle el cuchillo pero ella ahora tenía una fuerza sobrenatural. Estaba impactada, jamás pensé que mi padre sería el que me salve de esta. Había más posibilidad de que me salvara el vecino.

Una parte de mi corazón sintió felicidad. Mi padre estaba arriesgando su vida por mí, no era tan malo después de todo. Sí me quería pero a su manera. Era un mal padre, pero aun así me í por unos pocos segundos. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pude sonreir un poco. Ya no me sentía tan abandonada. Quizás... solo quizás... no me hubiera alejado tanto de mi madre, si lo hubiera dicho como me siento, quizás hubiera cambiado y pedido perdón. Ojalá no hubiera nacido como "el Mesías". Ojalá hubiera tenido más valentía para decirles las cosas...como hubiera deseado que hayamos sido una familia feliz.

Quise ayudarlo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba,estaba paralizada pero no del miedo, sino que jamás imaginé que mi padre se arriesgaría por mí. Los dos peleaban desiguales, mi madre con una gran fuerza y un cuchillo y mi papá algo herido y lento por la resaca. Creo que estaba obvio quien iba a ganar o perder... pero aun así, quise mantener mis esperanzas.

Mi madre hirió a mi padre en el estómago, quien aún seguía confundido solo sabía que mi mamá estaba tratando de matarme. Un poco de sangre cayó en la alfombra , mi padre me miró como quien dice - Lo siento - y luego fue acuchillado múltiples veces por mi madre hasta morir desangrado. La sangre había salpicado por todos lados incluso llegó hasta mí.

Mi madre tomó un respiro, estaba jadeando por la pelea que acababa de tener. Cogí fuertemente el crucifijo y sin querer se me resbaló la linterna. Ella no me había dirigido la mirada, ni me importaba, no sentía miedo, no sentía nada. Solo pensaba en la cara agonizante de mi padre, que a pesar de todo me quiso a su manera , una mala manera pero fue suficiente como para sacrificar su vida por mí. Solo podía pensar en los sueños rotos de familia feliz que no pude complacer. Solo pude pensar en que mi madre me había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo; la persona que supuestamente me quería más era la que quería matarme. Solo podía pensar... en que el único ser que de verdad me quería en este mundo... se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p>Un rubio ingresaba a mi casa, primero tocaba la puerta pero al no oír respuesta supuso que lo mejor sería ingresar. La puerta estaba sin seguro así que no le fue difícil. Miró alrededor y luego olfateó un terrible olor, que emanaba de dos cuerpos en la alfombra enfrente de la puerta que daba a la sala. Dado esto se tapó la nariz y me buscó desesperadamente .<p>

Miró los cuerpo en la sala, los analizó un momento pero luego pasó corriendo sin notarme; buscó por todas las habitaciones hasta que volvió al sitio de donde empezó : Lo oí mover algunos muebles algunos muebles . Hasta que divisó mi cabello aguamarino que se reflejaba con la luz del atardecer.

-Miku , ¡Miku! - exclamaba asustado Len mientras movía el mueble del televisor y me sacaba de allí - ¿¡Qué sucedió!? - preguntó alarmado porque me había visto bañada en sangre,ojerosa, con el cabello despeinado , mirada cansada, y un crucifijo en la mano con sangre de mi madre que solté cuando me encontró.

-Len...-murmuré triste y lamentable mientras él me cargaba en sus brazos.

-Está bien... no pasa nada...- sonrió, me hizo sentir más tranquila - Lo bueno es que no estás herida, pero tenemos que limpiarte...-señalaba mi vestido blanco para ir a dormir que hora se encontraba rojo.

Me tuvo en sus brazos y con un ademán me señaló que íbamos a irnos de esa casa. Pasó al lado de los cuerpos, mi padre aún estaba reconocible...pero mi madre estaba mutilada, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó...

Me dejó echarle un último vistazo a la casa, como si me despidiera de pequeña sala, el comedor , las escaleras , mi cuarto, el cuarto de ellos. Todo se veía tan distante. Mis juegos infantiles en la sala. Cuando ayudaba a mi mamá con las compras. Cuando mi papá aún no bebía y me ayudaba a hacer mis tareas. Mis cumpleaños y los de ellos. Los dulces que preparaba con mi madre. Las primeras peleas de mis padres. Los golpes que le daba mi padre a mi madre. Los gritos de la nada que me daba mi mi padre comenzó a frecuentar las tabernas y llegaba intento de matarme de mi madre. La muerte de mi padre. La descuartización y mutilación de mi madre viva hasta que su eso. Solo parecía un sueño del que iba a despertar.

El zumbido de las moscas paseando en los cadáveres me despertó de mis recuerdos...

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Len con voz tranquila mientras me tenía en sus brazos como una niña pequeña.

Asentí, había terminado la despedida con mi antigua casa. Apenas salimos de la casa, Len saltaba tan alto que podía llegar al techo de las demás casas, tenía una gran fuerza. No me asombré , suponía que podía hacer eso y más. Después de unos minutos, pude quedarme dormida en sus brazos...

* * *

><p><strong>C: les gustoooo?<strong>

**espero que si porque por corregir los errores del cel no he comido xd**

**-.- si te gusto dijeee xd**

**:D trataré de subir el sgte lo más rápido posible (siempre digo eso e_e xd)**

**Comenteeen c: críticas etc, opiniones, si me falta más de narración etc n.n**

**Bye bye gracias por leerlo x3**


	3. Confía en mí

**Yaaaay c; aquí con otra más nwn , el anterior capi nos quedamos en en... (revisando xd) Ay que mala autora soy xd.**

**Nos quedamos en que Miku se despedía de su antigua vida, ¿qué será de ella? (no sé e.e ) ¿A donde la lleva Len? (AL TELOOO XD) ¿Que significan esos cambios de personalidad? (que la historia esta jarcor y tienes que seguir leyendo :D)**

**Disfruten! ~*u*~**

**pdt: perdon la demora xd**

* * *

><p>-Miku...despierta...-hablaba despacio el rubio-Ya llegamos, tienes que despertar...-insistía pero me hice la dormida, no tenía muchas ganas de abrir los ojos hacia la realidad, mirar los ojos que estaban viendo mi rostro manchado en sangre ajena durante todo el camino -¡Despierta por el amor de Dios!-gritó él algo enfadado aunque me dio un poco de gracia.<p>

-Jajajaj...hm...-me reí pero luego seguí haciéndome la dormida, no pensé que Len también perdiera la paciencia . Se ve tan sereno e imperturbable , pero me agrada más así.

-Estabas despierta ...¿Verdad?- me miró con cara acusadora y en broma. Abrí los ojos, ya me sentía mejor para dejarlo ver mi alma de nuevo a través de esos ojos azules que tenía.

-¿Para qué me haces despertar?-pregunté yo dando un bostezo y bajaba de los brazos de Len para ponerme de pie.

-Mira- señaló una casa blanca muy grande , protegida por unas rejas a su alrededor- Desde ahora esa va a ser tu nueva casa- sonrío por alguna extraña razón , inconscientemente le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos lo que faltaba hasta llegar a las rejas que se encontraban muy limpias; Len sacó una llave de su bolsillo y lo insertó en el candado que impedía que se abrieran fácilmente. Hecho estos abrió las rejas - Damas primero- dijo sonriente , ingresé y él después . Caminamos por el sendero que hay entre las rejas y" la casa de la Barbie" ( ironía porque era muy grande y bonita). Abrió la siguiente puerta, di otro bostezo más. Me encontraba cansada y con falta de sueño por lo ocurrido . Entramoa a la casa, al frente de la puerta unas escaleras con alfombra roja.A los alrededores habían adornos de mármol. Todo se veía caro y único. Me sentía tan vulgar en ese sitio. Tan simple.

-Len... ¿Esta es tu casa?- pregunté lo obvio , él asintió- ¿Eres millonario o qué?- dije curiosa, él solo se río lo cual me enojó un poco. Parece que él está tan acostumbrado a la clase alta que cuando una persona se sorprende con eso le causa gracia, aunque no fue muy burlona, sino como si le causara dulzura.

-Ven Miku, arriba está el baño . Date un baño de burbujas para que te relajes ¿de acuerdo?-dijo él, enseguida miré mis ropas, con la sangre ya seca y muy difícil de sacar. Suspiré .Tendría que deshacerme del vestido pues ya no servía para nada.

-Espera...-murmuré recapacitando- ...¿Q...quieres que me bañe?- dije en voz casi inaudible pero por suerte Len escucho y este contestó asintiendo con la cabeza - Pero...esta es tu casa, no puedo bañarme en la casa de un chico y peor aún si no lo conozco mucho-dije mirándole a los ojos y un poco ruborizada.

-No es solo mi casa-respondió él- Desde ahora será tu casa, si quieres que cosas como las que te pasó no vuelvan a suceder y te pueda proteger de los peligros que ahora te rodean-dijo él con la voz algo seria.

-No estoy segura- dije algo triste- Es verdad que ya no tengo a dónde ir, pero eso tampoco quiere decir que tú necesariamente vas a cuidar de mí-revelé algo pensativa.

-Ay pequeña-dio un corto suspiro Len-Entiende que me destino es protegerte a como de lugar, aun si me dices que no tengo que. Así que por favor quédate aquí para que al menos sepa dónde estas-pidió con una pequeña sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera.

-Mmhh...-no sabía que contestar porque me encontraba algo dudosa. No sabía nada de Len y de un día para otro tengo que vivir con él. Pero tampoco puedo ser desagradecida con él porque me rescató ayer del demonio, tengo que aceptar más amabilidad de su parte. Sin embargo, jamás me ha gustado dejar que las personas hagan favores por mí o sean buenos conmigo. Normalmente eso se da cuando las personas quieren algo de ti-¿Qué quieres a cambio...?-pregunté triste intentando confirmar si Len era como esas personas.

-¿Algo por mí...?-Len pensó en voz alta mientras colocaba su mano en su quedó unos segundos así.Yo lo miraba con esperanzas de que su petición no sea muy extremosa-Que seas feliz- sonrió él agradablemente.

-¿Feliz...?-pregunté yo algo confundida

-Sí-respondió para luego explicarse-Desde que te conocí no te he visto muy feliz ni reír . Hoy es la primera vez que te veo sonreír y eso me hace feliz. Si eres feliz , yo también lo seré-.

Me quedé pensando un momento. Esos hermosos ojos azules me estaban convenciendo muy bien. Debía pensar rápido para evitar ser una carga , por más que me agrade mucho Len y él quiera darme su amabilidad para apoyarme en esta situación, no puedo aceptarla.-Lo siento Len,dudo que me pueda quedar aquí. Eres muy generoso y por eso no puedo - esto hizo que él entristeciera. Me sentí mal respecto a ello pero sabía que hacía lo correcto.

-Pero...-iba a refutarme él pero se le fueron las palabras-Al menos quédate hasta que encuentres un hogar-pidió con ojos de cachorro degollado, no pude negarme. Su poder de convencimiento era alto.

-De acuerdo- dije lo cual causó alegría en él-Pero solo serán unos días eh-sonreí - cuida de mí por favor-pedí.

-Lo haré- sonrió ampliamente-Deberías ir a darte un baño-propuso él.

-Ya te dije que no pienso bañarme en la casa de un hombre-reclamé, ni loca me bañaría con él en la casa ¿y si es un pervertido? Puede que luzca muy inocente pero siempre hay que desconfiar un poco de la gente y ya tengo experiencias que lo prueban-Además no te conozco tan bien-

-Miku no soy un pervertido-dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente , quizás mi mirada estaba muy acusadora -Soy Len Kagamine, soy tu protector . Te daría más información si te quedaras a vivir aquí pero creo que ya tienes suficiente como para poder bañarte...-sentenció, miré a un costado y acepté-Además si fuera verdad que soy un pervertido, y no lo soy , me fijaría en chicas un poco más desarrolladas- dijo él tratando de hacerme sentir tranquila pero solo me hizo enojar.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me falta desarrollar?-pregunté molesta y de brazos cruzados.

-Ah no.. lo que quise decir-se interrumpía él mismo sin saber como arreglar lo hecho-Hay mujeres menos voluminosas que otras-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- Mierda, no quise decir eso...amm...-se retractaba Len , me parecía gracioso su comportamiento y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa -Te estás riendo y yo que pensaba que había herido tus sentimientos-se quejó.

-Lo siento es que eres gracioso- sonreí. Len tenía razón, hoy estaba sonriendo más que de costumbre ¿Porque será? ¿Quién sería el responsable de mis sonrisas?

-Oh bueno entonces supongo que ser plana te lo tomas de un lado optimista-dijo él descuidadamente, sin darse cuenta que había despertado a la bestia.

-¡¿Cómo que plana?!- le grité muy histérica- Mi cuerpo es voluminoso a su manera, además sería muy vulgar si tuviera un excesivo pecho y trasero-.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón...-dijo pensativo-Pero sí eres plana Miku, acéptalo- comenzó a reír mientras yo me amargaba más-Es broma, aun así eres muy linda-sonrió , esas últimas palabras hicieron que mi corazón retumbara y un pequeño rubor se apoderada de mis mejillas.

-C...Cállate pervertido...-murmuré apenas intentando que esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago se fuera.

-De acuerdo ya no te molestaré con eso- dijo amable- Ven , te mostraré el baño para que puedas bañarte ya -.

Subimos las escaleras de la casa y luego volteamos a la derecha, habían muchas habitaciones como para dudar si es adinerado o no. No le di importancia a ello y lo seguí. En el techo habían candelabros bien conservados, toda la casa parecía la reconstrucción de un palacio colonial por sus estilo barrocos y clásico . Las puertas de las habitaciones tenían la manija color dorado ¡Que gran lujo era esa casa! Tan limpia, tan de la realeza. Comencé a preguntarme si Len vivía con alguien más pero preferí mejor no hacerle la pregunta porque quizás era algo incómodo de contestar, pero la casa era demasiado grande como para poder estar ahí solo. Además el ambiente no tenía ninguna energía de soledad.

-Llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta blanca , dejando ver una hermosa bañera color blanca con caños dorados. El lavabo era de la misma combinación y hecho de mayólica. Unas luces más simples pero que combinaban bien con el baño estaban colgadas en el techo-Bueno ,disfruta de tu baño- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias-murmuré para luego despedirme y cerrar la puerta del baño y luego le puse el seguro -Solo por si acaso- pensé.

Abrí los dos caños, uno de agua fría el otro de agua caliente. Mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera paseaba de un lugar a otro en el baño. Me vi en el espejo que había colgado en una esquina, estaba horrenda - No puedo creer que Len me haya visto linda- pensé en voz alta mientras abría el caño del lavabo para limpiarme la cara. Agua rojiza caía, esa agua que ahora esta combinada con la sangre de mis padres. Me eché agua en el cabello que también se encontraba manchado. Todo de mí se encontraba manchado de sangre y de culpabilidad, culpabilidad de haber nacido. Cerré los caños de la bañera. Me quité el vestido blanco-rojo y la ropa interior . Lo dejé en el suelo- De todas formas voy a botar esto- pensé y me sumergí en la bañera.

Todo estaba tan silencioso, privado y podía estar sola para perderme en mis pensamientos. Justo como quería - He estado aguantando mucho- murmuré mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos y me ponía a llorar ¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto? Nunca pensé en hacerle daño a alguien y ahora había matado a mi madre. Mi vida se estaba destruyendo. Ni siquiera recordaba qué es lo que había sucedido .Me encontraba muy molesta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mi madre apuñalándola una y otra vez mientras que ella rogaba por su vida y pedía perdón. No tuve compasión, la mutilé viva.

-Mierda- exclamé de la rabia de que me estuviera sucediendo esto , acompañando con un brusco movimiento de manos lo cual hizo que un poco de agua cayera al piso - ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo vivir tranquilamente con esto! -

La cara de mi madre agonizante y mi padre arrepentido estaban en mi cabeza todo este tiempo, quería llorar, desahogarme como estaba haciendo . Me sentía mal, no quería llorar en frente de Len por eso estuve aguantando todo este tiempo. No lloro porque los quería mucho o que sin ellos voy a estar deprimida , si los quería y quizás es un poco por eso mi llanto. Pero lloro por haberle quitado la vida a otro ser y ver como se lo quitaban a alguien más. Mis manos ya están sucias y lo estarán toda la vida . Me arrepiento de saber que mi padre si me quería , así no hubiera dolido tanto su partida. Lloro porque fui víctima de un engaño toda mi vida. Es difícil aceptar que lo que pensaste que era bueno era malo y lo que pensaste que era malo era bueno por dentro.

-Es raro verte llorar-dijo la pequeña niña que había aparecido sin que me diera cuenta-¿Me extrañaste tanto?- río.

-¿Q...Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con la voz miserable mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Soy tu amiga Miku, obviamente al ver lo que había pasado en tu casa me puse a buscarte-contó la pequeña ; se me dibujó una sonrisa.

-Tú...pequeña mocosa...- murmuré más animada- No me preguntes qué pasó , no me siento del carácter para explicar.

-De acuerdo - sonrió ella - Veo que ya estás muy cómoda en esta casa - comentó.

- No para nada - dije - Solo me quedaré aquí temporalmente hasta encontrar un nuevo hogar- .

-Hmmmm... ya veo - murmuró - Neee... y ese galán que tienes ¿cómo se llama jajaja?- preguntó riéndose con brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-¡No es mi galán! - respondí molesta - Es simplemente un chico que es amable conmigo , oh , su nombre es Len ... Ah y es mi protector - sonreí con dulzura sin percatarme.

-¿Tu protector?- preguntó ella algo confundida -Si no me equivoco... el protector de Jesús terminó traicionándolo-reveló.

-¿Qué...?...- estaba impactada - ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que Len va a terminar matándome? - exclamé asustada por el hecho de que Len sí sería capaz de hacerme daño.

-Lo siento , Miku- murmuraba la niña lamentándose - Debí venir antes e informarte del peligro. No debí irme al Inframundo y dejarte sola lo siento pero no imaginaba lo que podría pasar.

-No es tu culpa pero...- pensaba en voz alta - ¿Quién fue supuestamente el que traicionó a Jesús?-.

-¿Eso no es obvio?- dijo mientras yo trataba de pensar pero estaba tan distraída con mi actual protector/asesino que no pude leer su pensamiento obvio -¡ Judas, Miku! ¡Judas! - exclamó moviendo las manos recalcando lo obvio. Al escuchar esto maldecí.

-Osea que yo ya estoy muerta desde que llegué a esta casa- suspiré- En serio no puedo creer que Len vaya a matarme, se le veía tan bueno . Pensé que me defendería hasta el final pero... - mire hacia el piso recordando lo de mis padres -... parece que tendré que hacerlo por mí misma.-sentencié.

-Bueno , tampoco hay que ser tan negativas ; quizás no te mata tan rápido- dijo irónicamente.

-¡No me ayudas!-grité enojada- Prefiero ya no pensar en ello, de todas formas tendré que quedarme aquí esta noche. No tengo donde pasarla.-lamenté.

-Y luego de eso...¿Que harás?-preguntó la pequeña con mirada curiosa y algo preocupada- No quiero que te lastimen Miku, eres mi única amiga-confesó.

-Aw... Yu...-decía conmovida y por poco digo su nombre-Lo siento , lo olvidé- dije disculpándome-Pues después de eso me iré ; y si trata de impedirlo , escaparé-.

-Hmm... estaré para ayudarte, no te preocupes- me sonrió ella, luego de unos segundos se escuchó las campanadas del reloj de la sala de Len que estaba cerca al pasillo - Ya son las 5 pm... tengo que irme Miku , aunque no lo creas , nosotros también tenemos horarios-se despidió ella para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

-Hasta lueg...-dije pero ella ya se había ido - Otra vez vuelvo a quedarme sola- pensé un poco triste y solitaria.

El agua caliente ya se había vuelto fría y tiraba a helada; el dichoso ambiente de un buen baño había sido arruinado por una mala noticia. No estaba a salvo en ningún lado. Y tampoco podía confiar en Len ;la persona que, según yo , era en la que más podía confiar ¿Y si él en verdad quería matarme? No tenía mucho sentido, podía dejarme matar por el demonio esa vez , pero no lo hizo. A lo mejor su consciencia no se lo permite pero al final va a terminar haciéndolo. Maldito destino.

Me levanté de la bañera , tomé una toalla que se encontraba encima de la tapa del inodoro (cerrada). Suspiré harta de que medio mundo quisiera matarme. Sequé mi cuerpo y luego mi cabello, dejándolo solo un poco húmedo. Traté de sonreír un poco ara mí misma siendo optimista, pero estaba muy confundida como para poder hacerlo de manera é mi ropa y me encontré con un gran problema...¿Qué ropa iba a ponerme?

Me puse a dar vueltas alrededor del baño, podía salir en toalla. No tenía caso haberme bañado y volverme a poner la misma ropa ensangrentada. Además de que me hacía falta ropa interior, lo vergonzoso sería cuando me lo entregara.- Este es un buen momento para ponerse a orar- pensé para luego recordar que sería muy tonto rezarme a mí misma ¡Rayos! no tenía nada que ponerme, estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haber precavido vivir en un temporal mundo de fantasía, me encontraba en un gran aprieto.

De la nada veo que debajo de la puerta del baño alguien estaba pasando ropa limpia - Toma esto- escuché una voz masculina, no era de Len , era de otro chico. Su voz era tranquila y revelaba que era un adolescente como yo , pero... ¿Quién sería?

Tomé la ropa, había todo lo que necesitaba , no necesito entrar en detalles. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta esperando a que termine de alistarme, una vez hecho esto y de haberme amarrado las coletas con cintas blancas , de haber ornado mi cuerpo con un fino vestido blanco que caía delicadamente y colocar unas zapatillas blancas en mis pies ; me atreví a salir.

-Tú debes ser Miku Hatsune - dijo un peliverde de mirada triste y pensativa , con un traje negro y unos guantes blancos , zapatos recién lustrados y brillante ; cabello algo despeinado pero de aparencia dócil - Soy el mayordomo de Len-sama, Gumiya Megpoid , es un placer conocerla - dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

-E..es un placer para mí igualmente- respondí algo ás pensé que Len tendría un mayordomo ; era obvio que adinerado sí era pero no pensé que tendría su propio mayordomo y además un mayordomo tan singular como aparentaba este.

-Quizás se olvidó de mencionarme... es tan olvidadizo- murmuró quejándose de Len y leyéndome la mente.

-Oh justo estaba pensando en que no me parecía posible que Len tuviese mayordomo- dije algo divertida.

-Hmm podríamos decir que te leí la mente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa el peliverde.

-¿Eh?-murmuré yo sin comprender muy bien la idea.

-No , tiene importancia-contestó- Sígueme por favor te llevaré con Len-sama - pidió Gumiya a lo cual yo obedecí , en el camino dijo - No deberías desconfiar de Len, no creo que termine matándote. No he sentido esas intenciones- aconsejó, lo que me dijo me había sorprendido mucho ; había podido leer mi mente por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo sabes que pienso eso?-pregunté algo asustada y preocupada de que pueda decirle a Len sobre mis planes de huir si es que no me deja irme.

- Que raro que no te hayas dado ás al convivir con los humanos me he acostumbrado demasiado a limitar mi aura...-dijo. De repente sentí un pesar en el aire y la rapidez de mis pasos cambiaron por lentitud - Listo, ya solté un poco, creo que puedes adivinar que soy-.

-Un demonio...-murmuré desconfiada, no sabía si Gumiya también quisiera matarme - Y además de demonio, tienes el poder de leer la mente...-.

-Solo un poco, si una persona se concentra demasiado en una idea puedo leerle la mente, por ejemplo no puedo leerte la mente ahora pero por tu cara y tu cambio de voz sé que estás algo sorprendida de que soy u demonio y no sabes si deberías confiar en mí- me limité a callar- Claro que solo lo estoy infiriendo puesto a que no puedo leer tu mente ahora, pero sobre las ideas respecto a Len-sama puedo hacerlo con mucha facilidad , parece que estás muy concentrada respecto a él-.

-C...Cállate- reclamé , él no sabía nada de nada y se pone a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Me irrita tanto; por suerte se quedó callado durante lo que quedaba de camino.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a un lindo salón extenso, había una mesa al medio así que obviamente era el comedor. Allí se encontraba Len con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cenando un delicioso filete y tomando un poco de vino. - ¿No es menor de edad?- pensé para mí me vio se levantó de la mesa y fue a saludarme. Gumiya se despidió con una reverencia y se fue.<p>

-Miku , te queda muy bien ese vestido lo escogí para ti -dijo campante el rubio, me limité a asentir de mala gana. Su mirada cambió a preocupada -¿Qué sucede?-preguntó algo triste.

-No es nada Len, gracias por todo- dije mientras huía la mirada de la suya , se acercó más a mí en forma de insistencia- ¡Dije que no es nada!-le grité.

-¿Pasa algo malo? Si realmente no fuera nada no me gritarías como una loca histérica...-se quejó él del mal trato que le estaba dando.

-Tienes razón...-murmuré inaudible-Es solo que... me encuentro muy cansada... y... no estoy de buen humor-dije excusándome.

-Es mentira señor, ella piensa que usted va a traicionarla así como Judas hizo con Jesús-acusó Gumiya que había salido de la nada con un plato de filete igual al de Len dejándolo en el asiento contiguo y otro vaso de vino servido hasta el tope.

-Maldito...-pensé en voz alta por haberle confesado eso a Len.

-Ehmm, gracias Gumiya pero a la próxima prefiero que ella sea quien me lo diga-dijo Len un poco molesto.

-Como usted desee , señor- respondió para luego sacarle a lengua ...¿¡Qué clase de mayordomo es ese!?...- Me despido;estaré en mi habitación ; volveré para recoger los platos - y luego se fue rápidamente.

-B...Bueno... G..Gumiya es muy gracioso ¿no crees?... haciendo bromas tontas -mentía yo sin éxito alguno.

-Miku-me miró serio -Comprendo que puedas sentirte intranquila sabiendo que en mi vida pasada fui Judas pero... ¿llegar a desconfiar del actual yo? ¿acaso no te he demostrado que quiero cumplir con mi labor?-bajé la mirada , me hacía sentir mal sobre mis pensamientos - Da igual , vamos a sentarnos y comer- dijo de mala gana, parece que esta vez sí se había enojado.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, moría de hambre y de sed , así que no me importó beber el vino , aunque torpemente me di cuenta que era jugo de uva .Len no decía nada, se encontraba molesto y comía la carne mecanizada y velozmente. Parecía que estaba esperando a que dijera algo. No me gustaba verlo así, sabía que era mi culpa pero no podía disculparme sin sentirme segura... segura de que puedo confiar en él.

-Len...-dijo pero no me había escuchado o se hizo el que no me escuchó- Len... perdona no debí dudar así de ti...pero comprende que es muy difícil para mí volver a confiar en alguien...-decía tratando de disculparme.

-Tonta- dijo mirándome a los ojos de forma acusadora y un poco cómica a la vez-En serio no debiste desconfiar de mí de esa forma, no necesariamente voy a hacer lo que mi vida pasada hizo y tú tampoco- reclamaba él , yo solo lo miraba con ojos tristes - No te entristezcas,tonta- dijo , se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabeza - Yo voy a cuidar de ti , jamás te traicionaría- sonrió , un rubor atacó una vez más mis mejillas.

-Perdona por haber dudado de ti Len, soy una tonta- lo miré a los ojos disculpándome sin darle importancia a que vea el color rojo de mis mejillas.

-Te perdono , tonta- me alegré y le devolví la sonrisa-En serio eres muy tonta como para pensar que voy a traicionarte- decía y yo asentí ligeramente - Eres la tonta más grande del mundo- empecé a enojarme por hacerse el chistoso -Si estuvieras en un concurso de tontas, pierdes por ton...¡Auch, eso me dolió!-se quejó cuando no lo dejé terminar su frase pisándole el pie.

-Uy perdón, no fue a propósito , es que soy taaaaan tonta...-dije yo burlonamente.

-Vas a ver voy a vengarme- decía Len con unas lagrimitas cómicas de dolor en sus ojos.

-Shhh- lo silencié - Calla y come- dije con una tierna sonrisa , él rió divertido. Me quedé viéndolo hipnotizada como idiota mientras reía-Es tan lindo... Deja de pensar bobadas-me decía a mí misma mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro y un poco sonrojada.

-Eto...¿Miku?-dijo Len confundido y que por suerte no había escuchado el halago que le había hecho.

-No es nada , no es nada . Ajajajaja... AJAJAAJAAJJAAJ-movía la mano de un lado a otro indicando que no sucedía nada y con una risa muy exagerada.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fiiiin xd aaaaaaaa tengo que limpiar mi cuartoooo oshtiaaaa xddddd<strong>

**En fin espero que les haya gustado, agradezco los reviews c:**

**perdonen si hay errores ya arreglé todo lo que pude pero por alguna razón el servidor lo guarda mal xd ya hice unas modificaciones (hacker okno xd) y espero que no se corten palabras e.e(putas palabras no se corten XD , palabras : Okay u.u )**

**Bye bye nwn**


	4. La historia de un amor olvidado(Parte I)

**Holaaa de nuevo no subiendo a tiempo xd**

**Gomen e.e!**

**Disfruten n.n**

* * *

><p>-Ahh...que buen sueño...-daba un gran bostezo estirando los brazos , sentada en una suave cama con la funda de color amarillo ,suaves almohadas atrás mío donde había recostado mi cabeza hace unos momentos. Sobé mis párpados para despertar completamente . Había una ventana al lado mío ,estaba un poco abierta, y el soplo del aire movía suavemente las cortinas, dejando que los rayos del sol entraran .Me sentía feliz, quizás por haberme quedado en la casa de Len. ¿Quién sabe?<p>

Tendí mi cama con algo de holgazanería ;no podía ser tan fresca de ser desordenada todavía que me estaba quedando en casa ajena, aunque fue muy penoso el día anterior para irme a dormir , realmente no puedo creer que haya podido quedarme dormida en una casa ajena ; es que la cama es tan cómodaaaaa , apenas me eché sentí como si estuviera cayendo en el cielo, tan plumosa y suavecita. ¡No fue mi culpa quedarme dormida, nadie se resiste a una cama así!...

-Parece que será un buen día- dije mientras miraba el sol, animosa. Luego recordé lo que había sucedido la noche anterior- Me pregunto qué estaría recordando para poner esa expresión..-me dije algo triste mientras pensaba...

_-Bueno creo que es hora de irse a dormir- dijo Len mientras me miraba con los ojos cansados._

_-¿Dormir?-pregunté yo olvidando que había prometido quedarme a vivir con él por un tiempo._

_- Len-sama el cuarto de la señorita Miku aún no está listo, parece que tendrá que dormir con ella-dijo Gumiya mientras recogía los platos generando un aire incómodo- Solo estaba bromeando- sonrió burlonamente ._

_-Gumiya...-miraba el rubio de manera correctiva- Deja de hacer esas bromas, recuerda que tuve que implorarle a Miku por que se quede hoy-reclamó._

_-Está bien , está bien. Perdona si te hice sentir incómoda-me dijo Gumiya .Asentí- Bueno , Len-sama-dijo el "sama" de alguna forma sarcástica-¿quieres que la acompañe a su cuarto o tú la llevas?-preguntó._

_-Yo la llevo-contestó rápidamente-Sígueme Miku- dijo y yo obedecí, después de dar unos pasos ya alejados de Gumiya ,caminando por los pasillos angostos , dijo- Perdona por la broma que hizo Gumiya, como te darás cuenta es más un amigo que un "mayordomo" solo que a él le gusta ser conocido así.-._

_-N...No te preocupes-respondí-Me alegro que no lo veas solo como un mayordomo-murmuré._

_-¿Por qué?-._

_-Porque de alguna manera creo que es algo aniñado tener un mayordomo a esta edad ¿no crees?- me reí un poco._

_-Malvada, te burlas de mí-lloriqueaba él- Bueno, realmente él y yo somos amigos solo que le gané en algo donde si yo ganaba él tendría que ser como un "siervo para mí"-comentó._

_-Ohh...y ¿cómo así le ganaste?-pregunté de curiosa, luego la mirada de Len se opacó por un momento._

_-Solo... digamos que peleamos un poco... realmente no tiene importancia- dijo mirando hacia un costado como quien recuerda algo malo._

_-Hmm ya veo- parecía que había preguntado algo malo así que me quedé callada junto con él._

_-Ya llegamos- con algo de pesar me miró a los ojos y trabajó una sonrisa- Que descanses Miku- sobó mi cabeza como niña pequeña y se dio media vuelta dejándome sola y con palabras en la boca._

-No debí preguntar nada...-me lamenté mientras me apoyaba sobre la pared y miraba el jardín a través de la ventana-Quizás lo mejor sería no hablar mucho hoy- pensé con un poco de tristeza.-Tonta, tonta , tonta-pensaba mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacía-¿Qué rayos me pasa?-me pregunté a mí misma, no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía o bueno, estaba actuando como era antes de que empiecen los problemas con mis padres , antes de que peleen , antes de ser completamente infeliz. Entonces... ¿mi felicidad había regresado?

Suspiré .No quería culpar de mi felicidad a la aparición de una nueva persona en mi vida , esa persona que me estaba confundiendo. Volví a la normalidad : La mirada más seca, la sonrisa más caída, el cabello un poco desordenado a pesar de haberlo peinado, la respiración más tranquila y menos enérgica.

De repente, oigo que tocan mi puerta.

-Miku , el desayuno ya está listo , si buscas tu ropa está en el segundo cajón de la derecha de tu mueble. Len te está esperando- dijo sin utilizar el "sama" Gumiya ,aunque se escuchaba su voz normal, sentía que algo andaba diferente en él.

Se había ido antes de poder darle las gracias,hice una mueca de molestia. No me sentía cómoda- Quizás he hecho algo para que peleen-pensaba mientras me cambiaba con la ropa que por fin había encontrado, un polo rosa y unos pantalones azules. Abrí los ojos como platos , me había dado cuenta que esa era la ropa que solía tener en mi casa. Revisé los demás cajones, estaba toda mi ropa , no se había perdido ni una sola. Sonreí.Tendría que agradecérselo a Gumiya más tarde.

Salí de la habitación, por suerte recordé el camino , llegué al comedor donde estaba Len ,algo malhumorado, comiendo y Gumiya a su lado ;no lucían muy amistosos que digamos pues miraban en direcciones opuestas y habían colocado mi asiento al medio (la mesa es rectangular) de ellos dos.

-Miku, que bueno que te despertaste-sonrío Len pero no como normalmente lo hacía - Ven siéntate, desayuna- fingió entusiasmo.

-Ah... de acuerdo..-murmuré tratando de ser animada pero el ambiente no me lo permitía , realmente me sentía muy incómoda.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿Te sientes mal?-preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no es nada- sonreí , la mirada de Len no lucía como la de siempre, solo parecía que estuviese muy molesto y triste.

-Con esa cara que tienes quién no se va a sentir mal-dijo Gumiya, palidecí , ¿por qué le había respondido así?. Hubo un silencio incómodo por unos segundos...

-Mira quién habla, brócoli-respondió Len mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y yo estaba al medio , creo que vi una que otra chispita entre los dos.

-E...Eto...chicos...-murmuraba intentando calmar la pelea entre estos dos pero parecía imposible.

-Ya te dije que dejarás ese estúpido sobrenombre infantil - reclamó el peliverde enojado.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso, brócoli? - dijo Len con mirada retadora.

-Maldito imbécil...-murmuró el peliverde y luego me miró como si percibiera algo - ¿Ves? Con tus tontas peleas ya la estás haciendo pensar que ha hecho algo malo-.

-¿ Y tú como rayos vas a saber eso? - gritaba el rubio, jamás había visto esa faceta suya.

-¡Yo leo la mente, idiota! -respondió Gumiya cada vez en tono más acelerado.

-Cierto, entonces supongo que no tengo que hablar y solo pensarlo.

-Hijo de pu...

-¡Justo eso estaba pensando! ¿ Eres muy bueno en ello no? - dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Se acabó, ya me harté de ti ,idiota. Me voy. No me esperes despierto-Gumiya se paró de mala manera y se fue hacia los pasillos mientras se perdía con las pocas sombras que había.

-...Hmm...-bufó Len para luego mirarme con pesar-... Lamento lo que acabas de ver Miku- decía él mientras se sobaba la frente estresadamente -Es solo que hoy...Gumiya recordó algo por lo que peleamos una vez y ahora nos encontramos de mal humor.

-No te preocupes...- murmuré tratando de estar calmada y no irritarlo más - Len , jamás te había visto tan enojado...-comenté temerosa.

-Lo siento pequeña , no quise asustarte - dijo para luego acariciarme la cabeza, se sintió poco reconfortable a decir se sentía una caricia muy honesta.

-Esta bien - sonreí falsamente - De todas formas sé que solucionarán sus problemas.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil-dijo sonriendo algo triste e inconscientemente acerqué mi mano a su mejilla y la acaricié suavemente lo cual causó un leve rubor en él y en mí.

-Oh... no quise hacer eso... eto.. yo- tartamudeaba sin querer y me trataba de disculpar.

-Se sintió bien-dijo sonriente y mirándome a los que pude recuperarlo.-Gracias por animarme-.

-No es nada...- miré hacia otro lado mientras me apenaba un poco por su hermosa mirada.- Y ahora...¿no vas a ir a buscarlo?- dije con preocupación.

-Hm...no lo haré . No me siento del humor para hacerlo; si voy por él solo terminaremos peleando más- confesó cabizbajo.

-Pero... me gustaría ayudar... de alguna forma...- murmuraba yo mientras trataba de buscarle la mirada.

-Es imposible- dijo con un tono serio- Perdona no quise que sonara así, son cosas que hice que tú no podrías deshacer pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Con tu llegada, Gumiya recordó eso-confesó.

-¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo...?- pregunté, estaba muy confundida con lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Olvídalo- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada- No me hagas caso, solo digo tonterías. Ve a tu cuarto a ver televisión ¿si?-.

-...Me dijiste que confiara en ti y lo hago...- respondí algo ofendida- Pero al parecer tú no lo haces ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?- le grité

-Cálmate... solo no puedo decirte, Miku... Las cosas del pasado se olvidan y ya-me miró seriamente- No hablemos más del tema.

Rápidamente, se levantó y se fue dejándome sola. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba tan "misterioso"? . Además de que me trataba un poco cortante.¡Qué idiota! Me hizo enojar mucho su comportamiento, no era justo conmigo ; solo quería ayudarlo no tenía porque enojarse también conmigo.¿O me estoy pasando de curiosa?. Pero estamos viviendo juntos, es como si fuéramos vecinos o algo por el estilo , al menos creo que tengo un poco de derecho a saber lo que pasa ¿no?.En fin, me fui a mi cuarto pero sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que había pasado entre Len y me sentía inconforme con solo olvidarlo, además parecía que tenía algo que ver conmigo. Len había dicho que mi llegada le hizo recordar algo...¿Qué le hice recordar? No quiero ser la culpable de sus peleas, para tal caso, sería mejor irme.

-Gr...Odio tanto misterio-me dije a mí misma mientras abrazaba mi almohada con rabia.

-¿Misterio de qué?-preguntó la pequeña niña de coletas que ,una vez más, había aparecido de la nada -Te ves furiosa- dijo en su típico tono infantil.

-No es nada-le dije para luego recordar como me había tratado Len y ,en un intento de no repetir su manera de que "las personas no se metan en su vida",recapacité-Lo que quise decir es que hoy estoy teniendo un día muy confuso.

-¿Hmm?-se sentó en mi cama-No entiendo Miku-sonrío.

-Es que... Len y Gumiya hoy han peleado y de alguna manera yo soy la causante o yo estoy relacionada a sus motivos para pelear-comenté.

-Pues..¿por qué no le preguntas a tu galán la razón de sus peleas?-preguntó amigablemente.

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi galán!-dije furiosa-Y ese tonto no me quiere decir por qué.

-Oh.. y supongo que te enojas porque te guarda secretos...-dijo la pequeña riéndose.

-Pues me molesta mucho que yo sí confíe en él pero él no pueda hacerlo-decía molesta-Es más,voy a ir a decirle que no puede tratarme de esa forma-dije mientras me paraba y salía mi habitación , la pequeña se limitó a reír un poco y luego seguirme.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato ,deambulando porque no recordaba con exactitud donde se encontraba su cuarto, la pequeña se metió de curiosa a un cuarto que se encontraba polvoriento . Tuve que seguirla porque si rompía algo yo iba a ser la responsable.<p>

-Miraaaa, hay un montón de cosas antiguas aquí-murmuraba la pequeña muy animada mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, todo estaba cubierto por mantas para su conservación pero ella estaba que sacaba todas las mantas y revoloteaba-Incluso hay cosas del Inframundo-exclamaba maravillada.

-¿Cosas del Inframundo?-dije para luego ver hacia mi alrededor y me di cuenta que todo parecía estar encantado de alguna forma-Bueno sí parece serlo-suspiré, no había razones de por qué esas cosas estaban ahí ; seguro para ellos que siempre han conocido ese mundo es normal tener estas cosas.

-Hey ,Miku-dijo la niña mientras sacaba cosas de una caja sucia- ¡Mira esto!- exclamó mientras sostenía una pequeña esfera-No puedo creer que lo tengan ¿no es genial?-decía ella dando vueltas con eso mientras yo solo procuraba que no se le cayera.

-Amm...sí... muy genial... extraordinario-decía yo asintiendo-...¿Qué es?-pregunté sintiéndome algo ignorante y riéndome un poco.

-¿No sabes qué es esto?-preguntó sorprendida-Esta esfera es lo que las supuestas "adivinas" utilizan para ver el pasado,presente y futuro. Solo que los humanos no pueden utilizarlo por eso la mayoría de adivinas dicen cualquier tontería con estas esferas o a veces ni siquiera las usan y fingen hacerlo . Solo las personas que tienen un poder espiritual alto , o los fantasmas, o los demonios pueden usarla correctamente...casi me olvido de los ángeles..-.

-Oh... se oye genial-dije yo mientras la pequeña seguía muy emocionada-¿Es la primera vez que vez uno ,verdad?-dije mientras ella ponía su mirada de infante.

-¡Sí! , es muy difícil encontrarlos porque para crearlos hay que necesitar de ciertos dones, además que gasta mucho la energía del que lo cree-respondió.

-Supongo que deben ser caros...-murmuré - Me pregunto por qué lo habrán comprado...-decía para mí misma.

-Nee...Miku-dijo ella llamando mi atención- ¿No quieres averiguar lo que sucedió con Len y Gumiya?-sonrío como si estuviera a punto de hacer una travesura.

-¿Ah...?-lo había olvidado por completo-¿Pero ...es correcto?-pregunté .

-No lo sé. Pero quiero utilizar uno ,será muy divertido-decía ella animándome.

-Solo quiero ayudarlo... no me gusta ver que se pelee con Gumiya...-suspiré botando la culpa-Si quiero entenderlo...¿tendré que hacerlo no?-sentencié.

-¡Esa es la actitud!-gritaba ella eufórica mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro para que no vayan a interrumpir.

-Está bien , hagámoslo-dije sonriente , no soy una persona que le guste meterse en la vida de los demás pero...¿por qué lo estaba haciendo ahora? ...acaso Len ...¿me importaba?

-Lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte mucho en lo que quieres ver- me dió las instrucciones-Ah, y te comento que no es como en las películas ,es mucho más real-.

-Hmm...-me quedé pensativa- Entonces...¿?-.

-Es como si lo estuvieras viviendo, en ese preciso momento -contestó- Pero no puede pasar nada malo...creo-dijo, le miré algo molesta- Solo era bromaaaa-hizo puchero.

-Está bien,está bien- dije riéndome-Hagámoslo- dije de forma comencé a concentrarme para poder usar la esfera correctamente.

_Permíteme saber, por favor._

_¡Quiero ayudarlo!_

_Aún si no es correcto lo que estoy haciendo._

_Solo quiero verlo feliz..._

Y rápidamente, la habitación comenzó a desintegrarse de alguna manera. La realidad se estaba distorsionando , la pequeña sostenía la esfera y luego con su otra mano me tomó la mía . Ella estaba asustada y emocionada,pero yo trataba de mantenerme tranquila ;aunque la verdad estaba casi como ella. Después de unos pocos segundos, todo quedó en un vacío y unas pequeñas luces se veían a lo lejos. Y para mi mala suerte, el piso comenzó a ser menos denso y de pronto comenzamos a caer . No pude evitar abrazar a la pequeña de miedo.

Después de caer unos minutos, sentí que choqué contra algo frío y un poco suave. Abrí los ojos , había nieve alrededor. La niña se levantó antes que yo y me ayudó a hacerlo. Hacía mucho frío , maldije que no estaba con algo más abrigador. Solo veíamos nieve y oscuridad, estábamos algo así como en medio de un bosque. Escuchamos unas voces y nos acercamos poco a poco a ellas...

-Espera, Miku- susurró la pequeña deteniéndome- Debemos ser cautelosas, lo más recomendable sería no ser vistas por nadie para no cambiar algo en el futuro-.

-De acuerdo-dije , entonces nos acercamos agachadas y a través de arbustos para no ser vistas fácilmente. Logramos ver a tres personas alrededor de una fogata conversando animadamente.

-¡Aún no entiendo como pudiste jalar ese examen!-se reía Len agraciado , estaba más joven , de unos 13 años de edad aproximadamente.

-Ja ja ja... tiene razón Len , estaba muy fácil... Miki - comentó Gumiya quien también se encontraba rejuvenecido , ¿viaje en el tiempo , eh?

-Ay... ya cállense ustedes dos-reclamó una chica de cabellos rojizos y lindos ojos - No soy tan buena en exámenes, pero soy mejor que ustedes en acción-.

-Sí ,claro-dijo Gumiya sonriente.

-De todas formas yo seré el que proteja a Miku- decia Len de alguna forma orgulloso.

-Jajajaj ni creas tanto , quizás ahora nos llevas la delantera pero si mejoramos... quién sabe.. la nueva protectora podría ser yo - decía ella con cara triunfante.

-Miki, por más que quieras no puedes superar a Len , él es la viva imagen del antiguo protector así que no puedes vencerlo-decía Gumiya resignado y desanimándola.

-Quizás tú te das por vencido pero yo no lo haré-dijo sacando la lengua-Quiero ser más poderosa, sé que poco a poco lo lograré , para eso estamos entrenando ¿o no? -.

-Sí pero...-decía el peliverde tratando de desalentarla.

-Pero nada, van a ver chicos, dentro de unos años voy a ser más fuerte que ustedes dos-decía Miki con brillo de esperanza en los ojos.

-Bueno, tienes 10 años antes de que nazca la pequeña Miku , si no puedes vencerme entonces yo seré su protector-sonrío el rubio burlón provocando que la pelirroja le miró de manera retadora.

-Ya , ya ... no sean tan competitivos- dijo Gumiya tratando de calmarlos-De todas formas, deberíamos volver ya... van a llamarnos la atención si llegamos muy tarde-.

-Odio ese internado, nunca nos dejan divertirnos, todo es estudiar y estudiar y estudiar- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras se paraba- Vamos chicos-dijo ella resignándose pues era la hora de volver. Se veían los tres muy felices... no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia.

Y de repente todo se volvió a nublar, el frío desapareció.Parecía que éramos transportadas a otro recuerdo. Esta vez no hubo necesidad de sostener a la pequeña. No había de qué temer. Solo me sentía un poco triste porque de alguna forma sentía que Len confiaba más en esa chica , Miki si no mal recuerdo , que en mí...Pero luego me di cuenta que estaba pensando tonterías, eso no me debía afectar para nada.

-Miku, atenta- dijo la pequeña despertándome de mis pensamientos ; esta vez ya no hacía tanto frío pero estaba lloviendo -Ahí- señaló a un rubio, ya de apariencia como la del Len actual, que cuidaba la puerta de un hospital , sentado en las escaleras. Como si esperara a alguien.

-¿Que estará haciendo tan tarde en este hospital?-pregunté para mí misma, como la vez anterior, estaba oculta entre arbustos con la pequeña-Espera este hospital es...-dije mientras recordaba que ese era el hospital donde mi madre había dado a luz.

-¿Qué sucede,Miku?-preguntó la pequeña intrigada.

-N...No es nada...-respondí, quizás solo me estaba confundiendo; no podía estar realmente segura-Es Miki...-dije mientras veía a una chica de aspecto maduro, su cabello rojizo intacto, unas botas negras y un abrigo blanco , miraba de alguna forma con recelo a Len.- ¿Qué pasa... porque no se ven tan amigables...?-.

-Len... tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?-decía la pelirroja en un tono irónico con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gustaría decir que es un placer volverte a ver... me gustaría-dijo cortante Len.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan crudo con tu buena amiga-sonrío ella-Entonces... ¿me dejarás pasar?...-preguntó ella con voz bélica.

-No lo creo, Miki-respondió- Si quieres pasar por esta puerta, tendrás que pasar sobre mí-.

-Jajaja... siempre tan dramático...-decía ella riéndose , por alguna razón , no lucía la chica inocente y feliz del recuerdo pasado-No creas que no estoy enterada de las reglas del protector , sé que solo puedes verla el día de su nacimiento y después no podrás verla hasta que pasen unos 15 años y un poco más-.

-¿Y qué hay con ello?-preguntó él , tan frívolo, parecía como si nunca la hubiera conocido.

-Que cuando no estés presente , la mataré-sonrío con maldad y mirada asesina-Y me volveré algo mejor que una híbrida , seré la más poderosa , ya verás...¿o acaso piensas guardarla para ti y absorber sus poderes cuando sea el momento correcto?-.

-Yo no pienso hacerle daño, cumpliré mi promesa de protegerla , no como tú-contestó sereno.

-Bueno... en fin.. "señor protector" , voy a matar a su linda Miku , ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?-preguntaba ella mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos del abrigo blanco.

-Supongo que no me dejas opción-dijo él para luego sacar una pistola que se encontraba en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta y apuntándole dijo-Tendré que matarte para que no le hagas daño-.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-aceptó la batalla sacando dos pistolas blancas y comenzó a disparar a toda velocidad.

Estuvieron esquivando y disparando por un buen rato, parecía de esas películas con efectos. Luego tragué saliva duramente| . No quería que a Len le pasase algo malo por mi culpa . Me di cuenta que apenas nací Len ya me estaba protegiendo, siempre soy una carga para él. Además que por mi culpa estaba peleando con la que alguna vez fue su gran amiga. Sin embargo, debo aceptar que la Miki del anterior recuerdo y la Miki de ahora , no parecían ser la misma persona.

Entonces, Miki fue haciéndose más lenta en sus ataques y movimientos. Len aprovechó eso, lo cual yo no esperaba , y le disparó en el brazo. Miki gritó de dolor pero no se daba por vencida, con el otro brazo intentó disparar pero se demoró mucho. La sangre salpicaba por todas partes. Me quedé impactada al ver esto, el lado salvaje de Len , no tenía miedo pero... Len mataba de una forma muy sádica. Finalmente cuando la dejó completamente inmovilizada y acorralada en un rincón, apuntó y le disparó en la cabeza acabando con su dolor.

-Él es muy...sádico...¿no crees?-preguntó la pequeña un poco traumatizada por lo que acababa de ver, me había olvidado por completo que ella estaba a mi lado.

-C...Creo...-murmuré apenas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Len se sentó en las escaleras, al rato vino Gumiya alterado y saltando por los techos . Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver si Miki se encontraba bien, pero estaba muerta ; Len la había matado.

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho?!-le gritó el peliverde desconcertado mientras Len miraba hacia otro lado ignorándolo -¡Len, te estoy hablando!-gritó él.

-Ya te escuché-respondió de mala manera-Solo cumplía con mi deber-dijo sin remordimientos.

-Pero no tenías por qué asesinarla ; podías haberla hecho entender de que no debía hacerle daño a Miku-decía Gumiya- Podrías haber intentado hacer que vuelva a ser la de antes-decía mientras se lamentaba.

-Ya lo había intentado demasiadas veces ya no podía arriesgarme-dijo el rubio-Su codicia la llevó a terminar así ; esto ya no es mi culpa. Es algo que estaba fuera de mis manos desde un principio-lo miraba a los ojos el rubio a Gumiya directamente.

-Pero...¡Tú eras su amigo, debiste apoyarla en vez de abandonarla en un mal camino!-le seguía reclamando Gumiya con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a Len- Ya no te reconozco...tonto...¿cómo pudiste asesinar a la persona que siempre te daba ánimos...?... ¿serías capaz de matarme a mí también?-preguntó haciendo que Len traga saliva.

-Eres mi amigo, Gumiya ; pero ella cambió y dejó de serlo , hay una gran diferencia en ello-declaró Len.

-Eres un maldito Len...-murmuraba Gumiya mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Voy a vengar su muerte...-.

-Cállate, solo estás molesto porque no pudiste hacer nada al respecto todos estos años. Es impotencia.-.

-No...Te reto a un duelo de cuerpo a cuerpo...si yo gano... me ayudarás a revivirla... -reclamaba el peliverde-Y si yo pierdo, no me verás en toda tu vida , es justo , ¿no crees?-.

-Hmm...prefiero que seas un siervo, así me serías útil - sonrió -Acepto- dijo Len para luego comenzar a pelear a pesar de que ya se encontraba algo cansado.

-Deberíamos detenerlos-murmuré suavemente para que solo la pequeña me escuchara.

-No..¿estás loca?-me dijo con su voz casi inaudible- No puedes entrometerte en estas cosas del pasado, debes dejar que sigan su camino.

-P...Pero...-objetaba yo.

-Nada de peros , puedes cambiar el futuro de forma perjudicial- dijo para luego hacerme callar.

Después de unos minutos u horas , el tiempo se perdía muy rápido , los dos terminaron en el suelo apenas con fuerzas para respirar. No quería ver eso , ya había tenido suficiente. Len se limpió el hilo de sangre que caía de su boca, se levantó y le dio su mano a Gumiya haciendo las paces pero él no aceptó.Gumiya estaba muy triste y decepcionado de sí mismo. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y esta vez, con la única bala en su pistola que estaba arrojada en el suelo , intentó quitarse la vida pero por suerte Len lo impidió. La verdad no entendí que sucedió después, Len le estaba tapando los ojos con sus manos a Gumiya mientras este trataba de resistirse como si algo malo le estuviera haciendo , brillo una pequeña luz entre los dos y luego el peliverde se quedó dormido .Len"olfateó" el aire como suele hacerlo cuando me siente, miró directo a los arbustos y se estaba acercando allí (donde estábamos nosotras escondidas). Cerré los ojos con fuerza , me asusté mucho. Ver a Len con tantas heridas, sangre en su ropa, y una mirada atroz y salvaje...me atemorizaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos ya estábamos de vuelta al presente...

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunté un poco asustada por el cambio de tiempo tan repentino.

-Le transmitiste tus deseos a la esfera de que querías regresar-me explicó ella-Era lo mejor, si nos veía posiblemente hubiera pensado que somos el enemigo o algo por el estilo.

-N...¿Nos hubiera matado?-pregunté confundida.

-Probablemente- respondió secamente- Me parece muy desgraciado de su parte haber hechizado a su amigo-comento.

-¿Hechizado?-pregunté , ¿cómo que lo había hechizado?

-Sí , a Gumiya...creo que ese es su nombre-dijo ella y yo me limité a preguntar con la mirada- Fue un hechizo débil , pero que hubiera durado si nunca te hubieran encontrado; parece que todos estos años había olvidado quién es Miki y qué es lo que había sucedido-decía ella mientras parecía que sacaba unos cálculos- Hmm... a estas alturas... ya debe haber recordado exactamente todo...creo...-.

-¡Eso es horrible!-exclamé impactada. Me sentía confundida, Len siempre parecía una persona tranquila,noble,madura que jamás recurriría a la violencia a no ser de que sea necesario para proteger a los seres que ama ; pero es...es...¡No sé ni lo que es!

-Tranquila Miku, los protectores tienden a hacer cualquier cosa por sus mesías , ya sea manipulando ya sea á lo que esté a su alcance-.

-Aún así...el chico que siempre me muestra es sereno y calmado...no parece el verdadero Len a veces... quisiera que me dejara conocerlo completamente-murmuré triste.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho completamente -me dijo ella y antes de que pudiera refutarla me interrumpió-Miku, te conozco desde tu infancia y sé quién de verdad eres ; Len seguro sabe que no lo dejas ver tu personalidad y solo le muestras un lado , un lado que todos conocen y es duro y frío.-.

-¡Así soy yo! , no es mi culpa ser lo que esta sociedad llamaría un "emo"-reclamé algo enojada.

-¡Por dios mujer!-gritó ella graciosamente-Acuérdate cuando jugabas conmigo de pequeña y nunca parabas de reír , ríes de todo , eres alegre y cariñosa, ¿cuántos regalos le hiciste a tus padres antes de los 8 años? recuerdas ¿o no? Quisiste cambiar porque tu pequeño mundo se estaba destruyendo a pedazos por tus problemas no puedes negarlo, tu personalidad ya estaba definida incluso desde pequeña. No eres fría y menos le puedes pedir a alguien que te abra su corazón sin que tú lo hagas primero.-

-Yo...-iba a contrarrestar lo que me decía pero no sabía como.

-¿Dime?-dijo ella todo oídos.

-Nada...-murmuré dejándola ganar en esta discusión-No sé si lo que dices es verdad pero...últimamente me he estado sintiendo un poco diferente desde que llegó a mi vida...no quiero...dejar esta personalidad por otra que es más fácil de herir...-me lamentaba.

-Si realmente quieres conocerlo a fondo...deberías-aconsejó ella , me puso una sonrisa cálida y se acercó a mí-No pierdas a la pequeña Miku , ¿de acuerdo?-puso su mano en mi í.

-Nunca pensé que tanta madurez entrara en ese cuerpecito tuyo - me reí y ella se puso histérica-Ya , ya ; no te enojes solo bromeaba , lo mejor sería salir de esta habitación porque ya está empezando a oscurecer. Quiero buscar a Len y ayudarlo a resolver sus problemas con Gumiya...-decía hasta que abrí la puerta lentamente y todo estaba oscuro afuera-¿Eh?..-dije , no era tan tarde como para que todo esté tan oscuro de repente.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo la pequeña tomándome de la mano y retrocediendo un poco al escuchar un sonido como si se hubiera caído algo y roto en mil pedazos.

-Esto es raro...no puede ser un demonio...¿verdad?-me decía a mí misma dándome valor-Len dijo que no podían entrar aquí-trataba de calmar mis nervios.

-Entonces...-dijo la pequeña con una voz baja y temblando un poco-...¿Qué es eso?-dijo refiriéndose a algo a lo lejos, no entendía qué pero pude visualizar dos ojos rojos, era un demonio.

* * *

><p><strong>POOOOOOOS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD<strong>

**de nuevo thanks por los reviews :3**

**pos me ha salido largo y seguro la otra parte va a ser muy corta (meteré bechitos por ahí okno xd)**

**Byeee x3**

**Pdt: Lo malo de esto, es que tengo que leer todooooooo xd para ver si está correcto y no se ha comido palabras juder u.u**

**Pdt de la Pdt: volví a corregir el capítulo porque soy tan retarded que no había leído que faltaban unas palabras xd Y.Y**


	5. La historia de un amor olvidado(Part II)

**Hello minaaa c: un intento mío de escribir a tiempo xd (y a tiempo para empezar... ¿a qué día me refiero?) Ni pta idea :D**

**Supongo que entre el viernes o sábado u.u**

**Ando en exámenes D: por eso no he tenido mucho tiempo de pensar la historia asi que si anda algo rara es porque mucho estudiar ya me dañó el cerebro**

**¡Daño cerebral...PERMANENTE! Tú estás esclavo del mal (pongan en youtu xd "Los nintendos-Yrion Autotune") pinche cancioncita xd**

**Bueno dejándome de tantas bakadeces xd...**

**Gracias Erza por tu continuo apoyo c: tus reviews son muy kawaiis nwn ¡Arigato!**

**Y no me olvido de mis reviews anonymous xd c: muchas gracias: chicas/chicos/aliens/Elbananero/etc :3**

* * *

><p>-Rápido, corre- dije tomando a la pequeña de manera fugaz esperando que el demonio de terribles ojos rojos no nos haya visto. No podía distinguir en las oscuridad pero con mi memoria me bastó para alejarme unos metros y colocarme detrás de una pared junto con ella.<p>

-D...Deberíamos mantenernos ocultas por un rato...Al menos hasta que se vaya...-musitó la pequeña , asentí insegura aunque probablemente no me veía bien . Estábamos tomadas de las manos para no perdernos.

-Pero...si nos quedamos esperando lo más posible es que nos encuentre por nuestras energías-hablé en voz baja - Lo mejor sería buscar a Len...-

-Dale con tu chico , vamos a morir y sigues pensando en él-dijo ella un poco divertida y reclamando.

-Me refiero a que puede salvarnos , tonta- le dije con molestia.

-Ahhhhhh...-por fin se daba cuenta de las cosas-Entonces vamos, pero debemos ser cuidadosas si no queremos que el demonio nos encuentre primero-susurró . Como no veíamos nada ,con nuestras manos sobrantes tocábamos la pared y los demás objetos para evitar chocarnos. Obviamente, yo dirigía a la pequeña aunque no sabía a dónde.

-Nee...-le dije -¿Ese demonio puede hacerte daño?-pregunté con inquietud y preocupación.

-Por supuesto , Miku- contestó como si nada- Puede matarme en este mundo y llevarme con él al Infierno , ya no podría tener mi juicio final donde tengo las opciones del cielo y el infierno dependiendo de los pecados que he cometido-

-...¿Y cuáles son tus pecados? Nunca me contaste-decía yo ansiosa y chismoseando en vida ajena.

-Hmm.. pues no tengo...casi-murmuró con dudas- ¿No deberíamos buscar a Len?-preguntó ella cambiando el tema.

-E...hmm, sí-dije. Si algo había aprendido es que insistir a alguien en sus problemas nunca trae nada bueno (Len ¡tonto!).

-Espera- me detuvo ella rápidamente- Escucho ruidos por allí , vamos por otro lado- recomendó al oír un crujido.

-Pero si yo no escucho nada importante-respondí-¿Estás segura?-pregunté y luego sentí que la pequeña de pronto ya no tomaba mi mano. Moví las manos hacia ella y no estaba-¡¿Dónde estás?!-grité preocupada.

-¡Aquí!-gritó ella asustada .El angosto pasadizo donde estábamos se iluminó porque la pequeña , gracias al cielo, logró presionar un interruptor que se hallaba cerca de ella. La luz parpadeó unos instantes, ella estaba parada pero luego cayó sentada al suelo, estaba herida. Vi al demonio adelante de ella. Este era diferente al anterior. Tenía unas garras enormes y gigantescas. Era negro parecido al que vi antes pero un poco más alto además estaba de pie. De sus garras del brazo izquierdo goteaban unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. La miré a ella y en su hombro tenía destrozado una parte del hermoso vestido que siempre llevaba y se podían ver las heridas provocadas por ese infeliz.

-Maldición...-dije retrocediendo asustada. La terrible sensación de desaparecer atacó de nuevo. Realmente es imposible describir exactamente como se siente cuando encuentras un demonio. Miedo, pánico y angustia. A la pequeña se le escapó una lágrima. El demonio iba tras ella. Estaba inmovilizada por su herida. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto ...pero... ¿Enfrentarme a esa cosa que parece indestructible? - Tranquila...voy a...-decía tratando de calmarla a pesar de que ella estaba tranquila.

-Huye, Miku- dijo con una triste sonrisa la pequeña. Su mirada me rompió el corazón. No podía dejarla así como así ¿Ser culpable de otro asesinato? "Con tres ya tengo bastante (la pelirrosada y mis padres )" pensé. No podía huir. Pequeña niña tonta. Era muy miedosa como para atreverme a luchar con semejante monstruosidad , aunque trataba de no aparentarlo, pero si ella estaba en peligro...debía hacer algo por mi única amiga.

El demonio levantó su brazo derecho, le iba a dar el golpe de gracia. Respiré , tomé valor. La pequeña se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Me lancé contra esa cosa muy pesada. Ni siquiera se tambaleó. Pareció como si hubiera soltado una risa burlona y diabólica. Se volteó y me miró. Al menos pude atraer su atención.

-¡Miku!-gritaba la pequeña mientras que veía como trataba de luchar. Obviamente, estaba en clara desventaja. El demonio lanzaba golpes muy rápidos y fuertes que rompían todo con lo que chocaran. Esquivaba y esquivaba pero sabía que en algún momento determinado iba a terminar cansándome. Me alejé lo más posible de la pequeña y procurando que el demonio me siguiera. A lo lejos pude escuchar como gritaba mi nombre con desesperación. - Gracias por ser tan buena amiga- susurré sabiendo que no me escucharía.

Volví a estar a oscuras, no se podía ver nada; solo sabía que el demonio estaba cerca mío cuando escuchaba una que otra cosa romperse - Len va a matarme por destruir su casa- pensé agraciada. Estaba siendo optimista por alguna razón. Quizás ya me había convencido de la idea que me iba a pasar algo malo.

-¡Mierda!-grité cuando ese demonio tomó de mi cabello y me lanzó contra algo de madera. Me dolió terriblemente la cara. Olvidándome del dolor , creo que me había roto un hueso de la nariz o algo, seguí huyendo mientras de mi nariz chorreaba la sangre. Se me hacía difícil respirar. La sangre también estaba por mi garganta dado que la nariz y la boca se comunican. Me estaba ahogando. En mi desesperación lo único que pude pensar es que: Si me ahogaba, el demonio iría detrás de la pequeña y la mataría.

Entonces tenía dos problemas: Primero, ese maldito demonio me estaba persiguiendo mientras yo apenas y podía correr porque estaba cansada y ni siquiera podía respirar . Y segundo, si yo moría , la pequeña posiblemente lo haría también.

-¡Miku te encontré!-gritó la pequeña. Quedé impactada. ¡¿Por qué demonios vino hasta mí cuando quería alejarme lo más posible de ella para sacarla de todo peligro?! .

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-le grité muy enojada y por hacer esto boté más sangre por la garganta.

-¡Miku!-exclamó ella preocupada acercándose a mí -¡¿Puedes respirar?!-decía ella . Las cosas comenzaban a hacerse borrosas para mí.

-¿Por qué me buscaste? ¡Con esas fuerzas...-tocí- ...podías haber huido y salir de aquí!-le repliqué.

-P...Pero... estaba preocupada por ti-dijo ella mientras yo me conmovía- Me importas , Miku , eres como una hermana para mí - sonrío ella. La calidez de su corazón se transmitió a la mía.

-Aww...-decía con lagrimitas cómicas en los ojos- Eso es tan...¡Cuidado!-grité cubriéndola del ataque del demonio. Caí en el piso y se escuchó un sonido sordo. El sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo cruelmente contra el áspero piso. No podía hablar , no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo ; apenas y podía respirar. El demonio se estaba acercando. La pequeña no me abandonaba y se colocó adelante de mí . "Mucha valor para alguien tan pequeño ¿no?"-pensé feliz por ser defendida tan noblemente. Mis párpados se hacían pesados cada vez más y el demonio estaba ya a muy pocos metros de ella. Una lágrima mía cayó por la impotencia de no poder defenderla.

**¿Necesitas poder?**

Escuché a una voz un poco más ronca que la mía pero de alguna forma igual a la mía. No había nadie más a mi alrededor que no sea la niña y el demonio. Imaginé que todo ello era solo mi imaginación además no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque de repente una ventana cerca a nosotros se rompió en miles de pedazos y dos personas ingresaron ágilmente. El rubio cayó de pie y apuntándole con una pistola que ya había visto antes (la que solía utilizar él y asesinó a Miki con ella) .

-Parece que empezaron la fiesta sin mí- alcancé a oír. Le dio un disparo llamando la atención del demonio quien al parecer ahora estaba un poco herido. Luego, nos miró por unos segundos. Una expresión de enojo reemplazo a su faceta despreocupada- Bastardo...-susurró para luego comenzar a dispararle salvajemente mientras el demonio trataba de luchar contra él.

Todo se oscureció repentinamente...

* * *

><p>-¿Miku?...Mikuuuuu...¿Estás despertando...?-abrí los párpados lentamente mientras escuchaba a una pequeña con sus lindas coletas negras sacudiéndolas de un lado a otro- Hmmm...quizás si tu galán te da un bechito te despiertas-dijo ella pícara.<p>

-Eh...¡¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?!-exclamé ruborizada y sentándome en la cama en la cual estaba echada hace unos momentos-Ah y...¿estoy en...?-decía yo mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-En tu habitación ,Miku- dijo Len que estaba ahí hace rato sin que me diera cuenta. Estaba un poco ruborizado por las cosas que la niña había dicho. ¡¿Qué más le habrá dichooooo?!

-E...Esta no es mi habitación...-respondí indiferentemente , Len se limitó a mirarme con un poco de arrepentimiento. ¡Por supuesto que iba a comportarme molesta con él después de que me trató mal!

-Nee nee , él nos salvó- dijo sonriente la niña sin notar la incomodidad entre Len y yo.

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí de repente?-pregunté confundida.

-Es que te desmayaste-dijo la pelinegra un poco preocupada- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- me preguntó revisando de arriba a abajo infantilmente.

-Sí , sí ; tranquila - dije riéndome un poco por su forma de actuar- Hablando de eso...¿Cómo está tu hombro?-pregunté y sin dejarla responder la agarré y revisé su pequeño hombro pueril. Estaba bien vendado y desprendía un suave olor a "sagrado" .

-Ese idiota de Gumiya me echó agua bendita para desinfectar la herida. Ni siquiera soporto su olor y me la echó directo- reclamaba ella chillando con lágrimas de puchero-Fuee horribleeeee-.

-Jajaja ; me imagino- dije sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Aunque después Gumiya se comportó muy lindo...-dijo ella un poco sonrojada. Len al escuchar esto, arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-Le haré saber a Gumiya que piensas que se comportó muy "lindo"-dijo Len riéndose y molestando a la pequeña quien ponía cara de enojo- A menos que hagas lo que te pedí-.

-Está bien , chantajista - se quejó mientras que yo no entendía nada. Se levantó de la cama y se fue por la puerta**(ni modo que por la ventana XD) **no sin antes decir-Pórtense bien-dijo infantilmente generando un ambiente tenso ,dejándonos a solas.

-En fin...-suspiró- Perdona por no haber estado ; salí sin avisarte , es que fui a perseguir a Gumiya. No quería que estuviera perdiendo el tiempo-contó.

-No importa, igual no te necesitábamos. Pudimos defendernos solas- le dije de mala gana y un poco enojada esperando a que se disculpara.

-Claro que sí- se acercó más a mí y me ruboricé de inmediato- Y por eso tienes esto, tonta- dijo señalando mi nariz que estaba adolorida y tenía colocada una especie de curita/venda.

- No toques, duele-me quejé- No me había dado cuenta de la vendita , ¿la colocó Gumiya?-pregunté curiosa.

-No , ¿por qué él iba a hacerlo?-preguntó , por alguna extraña razón, algo irritado- La coloqué yo-dijo mientras me miraba fastidiado.

-Oh...- me di cuenta que lo ofendí con mi pregunta-Gracias, Len- le sonreí amigablemente.

-N...No hay de qué-dijo el mirando levemente hacia otro lado- Ah, cierto, Miku...-dijo con la voz un poco más baja.

-¿Dime?-pregunté intrigada y luego Len tomó mis dos mejillas y las apretó fuertemente - ¿Quueeeeuuu haceeuuuus?-.

-No vuelvas a usar los objetos privados de las personas-me miró acusador y agraciado. Quedé sorprendida. ¿Cómo supo que usé la esferita?

-Eto... Nouuu seeeuuu...-decía hasta que me soltó y pude sobarme las mejillas-... a qué te refieres...- traté de disimular una mirada de "yo no fui" .

-Ajam...Estoy hablando de la pequeña esfera que usaste para chismear qué es lo que había pasado entre Gumiya y yo-acusó- ¿O me equivoco?-.

-L...Lo siento- dejé de mentir-Es que quería que Gumiya y tú dejen de pelear- murmuré algo triste mientras agachaba la cabeza y de repente acarició mi cabeza suavemente-¿Len?-.

-No te disculpes...-sonrió-Me di cuenta porque al regresar y dejarte descansar en cama un rato, me puse a ordenar las cosas rotas con Gumiya y encontramos la esfera fuera de su sitio-.

-E...Esa pequeñaaa demoniaaa-exclamé algo enfadada porque la pequeña no lo dejó donde correspondía . Él se río.

-Y dime , Miku...-murmuró levemente- ¿Viste todo?-preguntó con una expresión triste y seria.

-Ahm... supongo...-respondí recordando todo lo que había visto.

-Creo que lo mejor...-hizo una pausa para salir del asiento y sentarse en la cama a mi lado para luego mirar al techo como quien se pone nostálgico-...sería explicarte todo para que no pienses que soy un maldito asesino-sonrío de manera triste y nostálgica.

-Solo si te sientes cómodo contándolo-le dije mirándolo a los ojos honestamente. Ya no me importaba saber o no ; si ya se había amistado con Gumiya entonces yo estaba feliz.

-Quiero hacerlo , además será también una forma de disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento-dijo serio- Perdona, Miku-susurró. Yo asentí tranquilamente y le sonreí para que no se entristeciera.

-No te preocupes. No debí meterme tanto en tu vida. Perdóname a mí también-me disculpé.

-Tonta. Vamos a vivir juntos así que somos como una familia. Entre la familia no hay secretos pues siempre se descubrirán-dijo riendo animado.

-Sí, una familia-dije sin darme cuenta de lo que él me había dicho- Espera , Len te dije que no podía vivir aquí .No quiero ser una carga...Solo era temporalmente-.

-Miku, dado lo sucedido de hoy y que además Gumiya volviendo del Inframundo me comentó que muchos demonios de rango D andan detrás de ti...He decido que te quedarás a vivir aquí-dijo de manera sutil y tratando de no sonar muy autoritario.

-Pero...pero...-decía tratando de contradecirlo-¡¿Cómo que "tú" decidiste?!...Y además...¿Qué es un rango D?-exclamé furiosa y luego procedí con una pregunta calmada perdiendome del tema.

-Oh, Miku , es verdad. No sabes nada del Inframundo y todos los seres que allí habitan-dijo pasando su mano sobre sus cabellos rubios pues había olvidado algo muy importante-Está bien te contaré todo : Sobre mí y sobre el Inframundo ¿De acuerdo?-asentí con intriga.- Además lo de si te quedas o no...podemos decidirlo después...aun así me dirás que sí ...-dijo lo cual me hizo enojar en broma y terminé golpeándolo por chistoso.

* * *

><p>Len me explicó muchas cosas interesantes. Primero, lo de la chica Miki. Me dijo algo que ya podía deducir más o menos. Aunque no me esperaba que Gumiya estaba enamorado de ella y por eso se comportó así cuando murió aun si ella ya no era la de antes. Según Len, Miki era una chica muy alegre y atenta en clases , siempre le gustaba ayudar y era amigable con todo el mundo ; sin embargo cuando fue derrotada por un ángel en una batalla de entrenamiento comenzó a volverse más avariciosa pues tenía sed de poder. La familia de ella siempre la llenaba de malos comentarios , era adoptada pues perdió a su madre de muy niña y su padre la abandonó.Era una híbrida igual que Len, es decir, el producto del amor de un(a) ángel y un(a) demonio(a) . Miki fue creciendo y alejándose más de sus amigos ; se sentía muy impotente porque haga lo que haga siempre terminaba siendo la más débil a la que todos deben proteger en las misiones. Tampoco era la más lista ; pero Len dice que lo importante de ella es que siempre lograba que el grupo se uniera ; tenía el talento de poder hacer que todos se lleven bien. Lamentablemente , su avaricia e impotencia fueron demasiado contra su bondad y sociabilidad ; comenzó a juntarse con los demonios y ángeles más fuertes pero no respetaban las reglas y eran muy agresivos. Se volvió como ellos y nunca recordaba a sus viejos amigos. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras que Gumiya intentaba "recuperarla" y fracasaba. Y al final, Len desanimaba a Gumiya para que deje de insistirle, y así olvidó a su amor.<p>

Un día cuando Miki ya era una adulta y había cometido varios delitos de los cuales la habían salvado sus amigos de rango alto, leyó en unos libros de la biblioteca del Inframundo que : "El salvador de este mundo tiene muchos poderes, normalmente nadie lo nota porque no se activan fácilmente. Estos poderes se generaron por el rezo incesable de los creyentes y la adoración que le daban al Diablo los demonios. Esa esperanza y energía pueden ser absorbidas por cualquiera, incluyendo humanos. Solo necesitamos al Mesías y realizar unos encantamientos con los siguientes pasos...(...)".Dado esto , ella vino el día de mi nacimiento a matarme. (Sí tuve razón, era el hospital donde nací) .Len me salvó ese día porque sabía que Miki iba a ir a asesinarme y cometer el conjuro con mi cuerpo fallecido ; se lo comentaron unos "amigos" de ella. No entendí mucho cuando dijo que sus amigos de Miki le contaron eso ¿Qué clase de amigo te acusa para que te maten? Pero él dijo que es porque se estaba haciendo fuerte rápidamente y querían verla muerta por ello...antes que supere a los de rango B y se vuelva un A.

Es triste la historia de Miki ; pero noté que Len realmente se encontraba muy arrepentido de haberla asesinado y no haber simplemente tratado de hacerla entender una vez más . Dejó caer unas lágrimas y lo abracé . Mis latidos se aceleraron un poco al hacer eso pero no comprendí por qué.Len se calmó y se soltó para luego darme una linda sonrisa de oreja . Se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe y ...¿Ah? ¡Que cosas dices Miku Hatsune! AJAJAJAJA. Después de eso comenzó a explicarme cosas del Inframundo. Al estar contándome todas estas cosas, sentía que la confianza entre nosotros había crecido y nuestros lazos se habían hecho más fuertes. Me alegraba mucho ello.

Me explicó sobre los rangos de demonios y que también hay para ángeles. Está por orden alfabético, por ejemplo D son los más bajos pero aún así no hay que descuidarse con ellos. De ahí vienen los C, B y A que son los de más alto rango. Se supone que los que se encuentren en esa categoría (A) son los demonios y ángeles más fuertes. Le pregunté a Len qué rango era pero él dijo que no tenía rango por ser un híbrido. Los híbridos no tienen rango y normalmente son excluidos . Aunque seguro que Len tiene un rango muy alto. ¡Es muy fuerte!

Después me contó como logró hacer las paces con Gumiya. El peliverde se había ido al Inframundo a olvidarse de todo y Len que se había preocupado, pero no quería admitirlo, se fue a seguirlo un rato después de que se fue. Además que por irse los dos y dejar la casa sola es la razón por la cual el campo que evita que los demonios o ángeles ingresen e intenten hacerme daño se haya debilitado. En fin, cuando encontró a Gumiya se disculpó por haberlo encantado y haber hecho que olvide todo lo que posiblemente lo pusiera triste (sobre Miki) sea eliminado, así como lo que se volvió y su existencia en sí. Gumiya había estado recordando de poco en poco ; mas mi llegada provocó que recordara más rápido. No le lanzó un hechizo muy fuerte así que por eso pudo recordar después de un tiempo. Len se disculpó muchas veces hasta que logró convencer a Gumiya. "Nuestra amistad es más fuerte que esta tontería...¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!" le dijo Gumiya a lo que Len se limitó a responder con ojos brillosos de cachorro degollado.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de explicarme todo eso, se despidió pues era ya de madrugada y era hora de dormir. Me estiré vagamente. No tenía muchas ganas de dormir. Además que yo duermo de boca abajo y mi nariz estaba rota,fracturada,lesionada,destrozada así que iba a ser muy doloroso dormir en mi posición normal. Oh y si se preguntan por la pequeña, se fue a conversar con Gumiya y lo ayudó a ordenar todo. Aunque eso es lo que supongo porque escuchaba muchas risas a lo lejos por parte de ella. Creo que estaba rompiendo más cosas de las que lo ayudaba a recoger...Espero que no me responsabilicen de los daños hechos.

¡Miku!-escuché la voz de Len detrás de la puerta. Me levanté de la cama para abrirle la puerta sin idea de por qué me buscaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté confundida pues pensé que ya se había ido a dormir.

-Me olvidé de avisarte. Mañana volvemos a la escuela-dijo sonriente sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Y me dices recién ahora!-reclamé un poco molesta-Me voy a dormir, tengo que descansar las pocas horas que me quedan.

-Jajajaj , lo siento. Que descanses-dijo el rubio para luego tomar mi cabeza y dar un suave beso- Buenas noches- sonrió y se fue.

-Ah...hmm...-tartamudeaba yo porque no me había esperado que hiciese eso mientras mi cara se ponía como tomate-Idiota...- .

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaaay subí antes de lo previsto :333<strong>

**Y no he estudiado ni mrd xddddd**

**Ah y lo del sangrado de la nariz no pienses que exagero , realmente es así no puedes respirar xd**

**Y se desmayó por el shock c: y la leve contusión en la cabeza.**

**Si no me creen agarren a alguien y golpeenlo con la fuerza de un demonio contra algo de madera. Verán que sigue todos los procedimientos XD**

**Gracias por leeeeer ~~~~**

**Merezco Review? x3**

**Pdt: Si hay algo que no entiendan pueden decirme para explicarles, yo tampoco no entiendo muy bien mi historia xd pero nya al menos tengo una idea xd.**


	6. Amigas,risas y un toque de amor

**Holaaaa c:**

**Estoy de vagas *.***

**Pero estoy trabajando (solo dos dias decada semana xd)**

**En fiiin c: estoy haciendo el capi recien hoy (sábado) y todavuia que voy a salir xd asi que seguro lo subo mañana disculpen la tardanza si es que lo subo tarde D: **

**Además que voy a tener que hacerlo del cel y de ahí me demoro más pero ya no voy a usar el Fanficton para editar la historia solo para subirla porque se come palabras xd. Tuve qie descargarme Docs to go para celular y ahi tengo word :3 y fanfiction reconoce! o eso espero xd...**

**Bueno etooo ya hice muy largo esto, disfruten del capítulo x33.**

Era de noche. Miré a mi alrededor ,había solo derrumbes. ¿Dónde estaba? No encontraba cara conocida por más que buscara. Escuché voces y me acerqué al lugar de origen. Había una fogata pequeña y una chica de cabellos turquesas amarrada de manos y pies a unas pequeñas estacas clavadas en la piedra rectangular donde se encontraba echada ¿Era yo? Un pelirrojo se estaba acercando con un objeto en forma puntiaguda. Unas personas que aparentaban pertenecer a una secta lo seguían mientras que él se acercaba a mi otro yo . No podía verles las caras, tenían puestas capuchas pertenecientes al traje largo que usaban en forma de vestido pero uno no femenino.

Parecía que estuviesen haciendo algún extraño ritual. El pelirrojo posicionó el objeto hacia mi otro yo ,notaba que estaba asustada.¿Ese desconocido iba a hacerme daño? De repente sentí un terrible dolor en el estómago. Todo se volvía nublado. Miré mi ropa que se estaba manchando de mucha sangre, como si me acabaran de acuchillar. No podía ver con precisión a mi otra yo. Dirigí la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, lo que le hacía a mi otra yo me afectaba a mí.Dio una puñalada más e incoscientemente grité el nombre de Len.

-¡Len!- grité asustada sudando en frío, sentada en mi suave cama-¿Una pesadilla...?- dije para mí misma con un poco de miedo mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Así parece- me contestó el rubio que yacía a mi lado. Abrí los ojos como platos y me ruboricé-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- preguntó algo divertido.

-No ahmm solo...-no quería admitir que estaba teniendo un pesadilla y que lo llamé para que me salvara-Ahmm en todo caso...¿qué haces aquí?-pregunté curiosa y también cambiando el tema de conversación.

-Vine a despertarte ¿recuerdas?- dijo señalando su uniforme, el mismo de mi escuela.

-Oh, cierto-dije acordándome de que ese día Len me había dicho que ya podía volver a la escuela - ¿Vas a venir?- .

-Obviamente- dijo arqueando la ceja- Solo imagina que soy un estudiante normal- y dio una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pero de normal no tienes nada...-murmuré en broma - Lo siento, pero resultará algo difícil. - .

-Pero sí parezco el alumno promedio ¿o no?-decía inseguro.

-No, pareces una estrella de cine promedio-dije sonriente.

-Hmm, lo tomaré como que soy guapo-contestó pícaramente y con una sonrisa ganadora.

-¡Y...Yo no dije eso!-exclamé ruborizada.

-¿Que sucede , tienes fiebre? preguntaba acercándose a mí.

-No,no. - lo botaba cubriendo mi rostro con mi flequillo y empujándolo hacia la puerta para luego cerrarle en la cara-¡Voy a cambiarme! ¡No me demoro!- le dije.

-De acuerdo pero no había la necesidad de que me echaras- se quejó en broma,luego de esto, se fue.

-Me pregunto por qué me pones tan nerviosa- dije al aire con pesar y con mis mejillas algo coloradas.

Tomé mi ropa,estaba encima de mi mesa de noche . Me cambié lo más rápido posible porque no quería atrasar a Len . Me quedé pensando en la pequeña pues era raro no haberla visto desde que desperté.Amarré mi cabello en dos coletas como usualmente lo hago . Tomé mi maletín que contenía mis útiles ; y fui a la búsqueda del desayuno dirigiéndome al comedor.

-No lo pruebes aún, está caliente- decía Gumiya a la pequeña campante que saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de comer las galletas recién horneadas que Gumiya tenía en un plato.

-¡Dame, dame!- pedía ella mientras babeaba por el sabroso olor de las galletas.

-Buenos días- dije sonriendo.

-Mikuuuuuu- gritó ella mientras se acercaba a abrazarme sorpresivamente.

-Hola, hola- le dije mientras la acariciaba como a un perrito.

-¡Dile a Gumiya que me dé sus galletas, tengo hambre!-reclamaba jaloneándome.

-Los fantasmas no sienten hambre-comentó Gumiya con mirada acusadora - Además que son para todos, si te las doy entonces te las vas a acabar-.

-Bueno, a desayunar- dijo un rubio algo sudado y un poco ajetreado con la ropa desacomodada.

-¿Miku, qué han estado haciendo?-preguntó la pelinegra con un poco de rubor en las mejillas mientras malentendía las cosas.

-¡No es lo que estás pensando, tonta!-reclamé enojada mientras la sangre me subía a la cabeza.

-Me fui a entrenar unos minutos - dijo Len...¿sonrojado?- Eres muy malpensada-criticó cómico.

-Ya,ya. Otro día cuenten sobre sus intimidades, es hora de desayunar.-dijo Gumiya haciéndonos apenar a mí y a Len , creo.

-¡Cállate!- dijimos al unisono yo y el rubio.

-Aww que romántico-murmuraba la pelinegra-Gumiya tienes que ser romántico conmigo,eh-reclamaba ella dejando a todos en silencio.

-Come tu galleta- dijo Gumiya sin haberse inmutado poniendo la galleta en la boca de la pequeña quien se sonrojó.

-Gracias-dijo ella con la boca llena.

-Gumiya pedófilo- murmuró Len haciéndome reír. Y Gumiya al escucharlo lanzó una mirada asesina pero graciosa a la vez -Era bromita-dijo Len con voz infantil.

-En fin...-dijo Gumiya suspirando-Miku, ¿quieres una galleta?-me preguntó.

-Ah...gracias-dije mientras me acercaba pero el rubio le quitó el plato a Gumiya.

-Di "ahh"-dijo el rubio acercando su mano a mi boca.

- No voy a hacer esooo-reclamé mientras me ponía colorada - ¡Len, idiota!- le gritaba a la vez que le daba golpecitos en la cabeza .

Después de desayunar como una familia,lo cual me hizo sentir muy feliz por el resto del día, fuimos a la escuela. Para mi sorpresa Gumiya también iba a ir solo que no me había dado cuenta del uniforme por el delantal que la pequeña lo había obligado a ponerse para que se quede tranquila . Durante el camino me sentía muy famirializada a pesar de los pocos días que conozco a Len y a Gumiya. Y creo que es lo mismo con la pequeña, también se ha encariñado y en especial con Gumiya, pobre de él.

Al llegar a la escuela, todas las chicas vinieron corriendo a recibir a Len y a Gumiya. Salí volando por la gran jauría de perras en celo . No me equivoqué al decirle a Len que es como una estrella de cine. Aunque comprendo a las chicas, es muy amable y gracioso además es guap...¡Deja de pensar eso,Hatsune! De todas formas, al ser arrinconados por las chicas decidí irme por mi cuenta . La pequeña decidió que ya era de volver al Inframundo pues el portal se estaba debilitando y si ella está mucho tiempo fuera del Inframundo tiende a perder energía.

Llegando a mi clase, raramente animada, iba a sentarme como suelo hacerlo pero noté algo extraño...las "chicas populares" estaban sentadas allí y cerca también . Así que decidí sentarme al medio quedándome al lado de ellas . Realmente esperaba no tener problemas ; además que la última vez que las vi alguien terminó muerta.

-Oh,rayos...- murmuró una rubia a quien se le rodó el lápiz y cayó al piso.

-Toma-dije tratando de ser amable con ella mientras le alcanzaba su lápiz.

-Gracias...Tú eres...- decía la rubia mientras le brillaban sus ojos- Miku...¿verdad?...-preguntó.

-Ah, sí - dije tratando de terminar la conversación de la mejor manera posible.

-Soy Rin Kagamine-dijo sonriente, había algo diferente en ella.

-¿Kagamine?-dije el mismo apellido de Len.

-A pesar de mi apellido no estoy relacionada sanguineamente con el chico nuevo...ah... Len-comentó respondiendo a mis dudas.

-Ya veo- dije comprendiendo.

-Rin...-dijo un voz algo tímida- ¿Es ella?- preguntó una peliverde algo preocupada.

-Así es...es Miku-murmuró para que luego la pelicastaña que ahora ocupaba mi sitio me dirigiera la mirada de forma rápida.

-¿Miku? Eres la chica de la otra vez...-murmuraba la pelicastaña recordando lo que pasó y la muerte de la pelirrosada.

-Nee, quiero disculparme en nombre de todas por haberte tratado tan mal...-decía la peliverde pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo me disculpo en nombre de todas-exclamaba la pelicastaña cómicamente.

-Yo también me disculpo en nombre de todaaaaas-gritoneaba Rin.

-Pero yo me disculpo más-dijo la peliverde dándome múltiples reverencias.

-¡Yo me disculpo más, toma las llaves de mi casa!-se disculpaba la rubia dándome sus llaves mientras yo las recibía confundida.

-Ah pues...¡Las llaves de mi auto, es tuyo ahora!- competía la pelicastaña dándome unas llaves con su llavero rojo que decía "Meiko".

-¿Quieres a mi madre? Te la doy si quieres-gritaba la peliverde y no pude aguantar la risa.

-¿Ves? Nadie quiere a tu madre- le dijo la rubia riendo a la graciosa peliverde.

-Está bien, chicas. No se preocupen . Con hacerme reír está bien- sonreí amigablemente. No sabía que tuvieran ese tipo de personalidad, me agrada.

-Mi nombre es Meiko Sakine-se presentó - Y en serio perdona por haber sido tan idiotas ese día. No debimos acorralarte ni nada por el estilo. Por nuestra culpa, Luka...-murmuraba tristemente.

-Meiko, tranquila ; sé que ella está en un mejor lugar-dijo calmándola la rubia.

-De todas formas, en serio nos sentimos muy mal y lamentamos lo ocurrido , Miku-se disculpó la peliverde agachando la cabeza y las demás la imitaron.

-De acuerdo-acepté sus disculpas . Realmente estaban arrepentidas-Perdónenme a mí también-dije recordando lo de la pelirrosada pues eso había sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó confundida Meiko;además que las demás también . No quería entrar en explicaciones complejas . También que no debía soltar tan fácilmente cosas sobre los demonios y temas relacionados a ello . Así que solo me traté de excusar.

-E...Eto... es que de alguna forma siento que también fuera mi culpa-dije tratando de convencerlas a pesar que no convencía ni a mí misma.

-Ya,chicas, por favor-suplicaba un rubio , rodeado de muchachas dispuestas a lo que sea por él , entrando al salón rodeado de muchas marcas de besos , despeinado y la ropa desarreglada.

-Len, alguien te está mirando molesta-le susurró Gumiya quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

-¿Por qué estás molesta?-preguntó curioso Len mientras se sentaba al lado mío; Gumiya, adelante de él. No me encontraba molesta. No sé por qué Gumiya había dicho eso.

-¡No estoy molesta!- le grité... ¿irritada? ¡Pero si no estaba molesta!

-¡Ah! No me grites-reclamó el rubio mientras se tapaba los oídos . Por unos segundos , se quedó mirándome como si me estuviera examinando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté por la forma tan directa en como me miraba.

-Es que no me había dado cuenta de que el uniforme te queda bien . Te ves linda-explicó sonriendo.

-G...Gracias...-dije para luego esconder mi cabeza entre mis brazos igual que lo haría una tortuga con su caparazón-Maldición, ¿por qué Len me pone tan nerviosa?-pensé apenada.

-Wuuu-hacían soniditos las chicas a mi costado dando a entender que hay "amor en el aire" .

-Silencio, alumnos-ordenó el profesor causando que todos nos calláramos y le pusiéramos atención.

-Me aburro-murmuraba Len recostándose en su carpeta . Si lo pienso bien, él debe tener más años de los que aparenta además que estudiar los mismos temas una y otra vez debe ser muy aburrido.

Después de un rato, el profesor dejó unos cuantos ejercicios un poco complicados . Cuando ya iba por la mitad me llegó una pequeña hojita de papel arrancada de un cuaderno cuadriculado que decía :"Mikuuu, saliendo de la escuela ¿quieres venir a la casa de Meiko? Haremos karaoke y tenemos 4 micrófonos y si quieres más cosas. Me avisas . Gumi " y gracias a esta carta recordé que el nombre de la peliverde era Gumi . Me quedé pensando un rato ¿Sería bueno ir? Había aceptado sus disculpas y todo ello ; y también que ya no parecían ser tan malas como antes : sus energías habían cambiado . Pensé por unos minutos , me estaba desanimando porque quería almorzar "en familia" ; mas miré a Len y luego...

-Hey Len , ¿tú y Gumiya están ocupados después del cole?-preguntaba una chica animada y coqueta que estaba al otro lado de él.

-Amm , creo que no-murmuró Len sin prestarle mucha atención siendo honesto.

-¡Grandioso! Salgan con nosotras-pidió ella muy contenta.

-Hmm...está bien- respondió el rubio para luego echarse a dormir sobre la carpeta. La chica y sus amigas se pusieron a celebrar.

No lo pensé más y acepté."De acuerdo, nos encontramos en la puerta de la escuela unos minutos después de la salida" escribí con emoción . Que divertido es dejar de ser "emo" es la primera vez que vaya a ir a casa de una amiga...¡Conseguí una amiga además de la pequeñita! No quiero sonar como una tonta chica de las que me suelo quejar; pero me siento algo emocionada por poder divertirme con chicas de mi edad ; aunque también quería almorzar con Gumiya,Len y la peque...¡Bueno Len va a salir así que yo también tengo ese derecho! Grr, me hace rabiar. Además la pequeña niña de seguro que estará hasta tarde en el Inframundo y solo volverá para la cena . No importa, voy a divertirme lo que pueda en mi primera invitación con amigas ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

A la hora de receso, me quedé en el salón como solía hacerlo siempre. Y esta vez pasó algo parecido a la anterior, la única diferencia es que ahora era un grupo de chicas amantes del yaoi quienes secuestraban a Len y a Gumiya...recé por ellos . Se quedaron conmigo Gumi,Rin y Meiko . Me comentaron que desde lo que pasó con Luka habían decidido cambiar y dejar de "perder el tiempo". Noté que realmente les importaba mucho ella ; por más que parecía que solo era una amistad frívola fue todo lo contrario . Sabía que en parte que fue mi culpa lo de Luka...eso me está matando...ojalá en algún momento pueda confesárselo a ellas.

-¿Y qué canciones vas a pedir, Miku?- preguntaba Rin mientras me miraba con sus pequeños y brillantes ojos.

-Ammm, no tengo idea - dije sinceramente y riéndome un poco.

-Yo voy a pedir una de Shakiraaaaa-gritaba Gumi mientras trataba de moverse como ella. Y digo trataba porque parecía una ebria bailando.

-Gumi. Así no es. Es así-dijo Meiko para luego bailar y hacerlo peor.

-Chicas... me están dando vergüenza ajena... - murmuró la rubia lamentándose. Luego un brillo en sus ojos nació -¡Nadie sabe bailar mejor que yo al estilo Shakira!- y se pusieron a bailar las tres haciéndome reír a carcajadas.

-Ven, Miku, bailemos Macarena- me animó Meiko pero me negué inmediatamente -Vamos, todos saben como bailar eso-dijo ella mientras me jaloneaba para ponerme a bailar con ellas. Solo les seguíel juego un rato.

-Miku, ¿estás aqu...?- dijo un rubio abriendo la puerta del salón .Lamentablemente, estaba bailando "Macarena" y no pude darme cuenta a tiempo - ¡Jajajaja no mames! ¡No pensé que te gustara bailar tan mal!-exclamaba él burlándose.

-¡Len! ¡Idiota! - grité ruborizada mientras el seguía riéndose así que decidí tirarle mi cuaderno en su cara.

-¡Ay mi carita!-se quejò - Deja de reaccionar con la violencia-reclamó y le lancé otro -¡Carajo! - se sobaba la nariz mientras yo me limitaba a reírme.

-Ya noviecitos-dijo Meiko mientras que con sus brazos nos acercaba a mí y a Len -No peleen- decía sonriente.

-No somos novios- dije sacándole la lengua a Len.

-No podría ser novio de alguien tan plana como ella-comentó.Me enojé con él y lo miré grueso . Meiko notó que Len me había hecho sentir algo incómoda e intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Bueno... am...Miku hoy nos vamos a divertir muchooo-hablaba animada mientras me zamaqueaba y después de unos minutos se fue a la esquina donde estaba Rin y Gumi.

-¿Vas a salir?-preguntó Len de curioso.

-Sí-contesté cortante. Iba a irme con las chicas a seguir conversando pero me tomó del brazo - ¿Qué?-.

-Era una broma, lo siento. No pensé que te lastimaría-se disculpó con la cabeza agachada.

-Fuiste muy idiota-reclamé un poco triste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, tonta-sonrío-Además, a pesar de que seas plana eres linda, ya te lo dije antes -.

-¡Deja de decirme planaaaaa!-comencé a golpearlo para que dejara de molestarme ,haciendo caso omiso al cumplido que acababa de hacerme y la aceleración de mi pulso que este había causado.

Después del receso, tuvimos una práctica en la cual pude contestar con seguridad todas las preguntas ¡Y sin estudiar! .Al cabo de un par de horas, por fin terminó la escuela . Ordené mi mochila apresurada y feliz. Meiko,Rin y Gumi me estaban esperando en la puerta pues ellas lograron adelantarse como habíamos quedado.

-Len, me despido. Voy a salir con las chicas para hacer karaoke-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas lo más rápido posible.

-¿Eh? Cierto...pero debo acompañarte ...¿Y si te sucede algo?-murmuraba él.

-No hay peligro. No te preocupes-sonreí con confianza aunque no lograba convencerlo-Bueno, me voy, chau-dije animosa saliendo del salón mientras él me miraba con cara de puchero.

-Pero...pero- trataba de refutarme él.

-Tú también vas a salir con tus amiguitas .Tengo mi derecho - reclamé para luego irme . Creo que se quedó un poco sorprendido de lo que dije .

Llegamos a la casa de Meiko ; no había nadie en casa o bueno...parecía que ella viviera sola. Eso me daba un poco más de empatía con ella porque cuando aún vivía con mis padres ellos nunca estaban en casa . Fuimos a la sala y la ayudé a conectar las cosas para ponernos a cantar . Sentía pena por los vecinos pero ya qué. Nos invitó té helado con limón . La casa de Meiko estaba bien arreglada y limpia además que había una sensación de tranquilidad . Meiko trajo su sake y me di cuenta que esa tranquilidad iba a ser exterminada.

-Mi precioso sake-dijo Meiko mientras tomaba directo de la botella.

-Te vas a emborrachar-le advirtió Rin pero le hizo caso omiso -Ay , Meiko, vamos a la cocina ; te ayudo a hacer bocaditos- ordenó llevándosela no sin su amado sake.

-Yo voy al baño - dijo corriendo Gumi a toda velocidad.

-Me quedé solita...-murmuré con lágrimas falsas y cómicas . Escuché un ruido cerca de mí. Había un cuarto oscuro semiabierto. -Mierda , ¿un demonio?- pregunté al aire enojándome un poco porque ya estaba harta de lo mismo -Ah no, te has metido con la chica equivocada- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la pequeña habitación.

Algo rápidamente me tomó de la cintura y me tapó la boca. Grité pero no se escuchó.Vi un rostro familiar y me calmé . Pero luego me enoje más por haber visto ese rostro inoportuno.

-Shhh...no hagas ruido. Si me ven acá van a pensar que soy un acosador y posiblemente van a golpearme-susurró Len quitando su mano de mi boca.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-susurraba enojada y algo roja porque esa habitación era como un clóset - ¡Se supone que estabas con tus amiguitas! - .

-Las rechacé al final de cuentas .Te dije que debo protegerte. No eres normal, señorita, recuerda que la mayoría de los seres del Inframundo quieren hacerte daño- me resondró - Ahora ve a jugar y finge que no me has visto.

-Yo no sé fingir-seguí reclamando -Sal de esta casa ya, puedes cuidarme desde la calle-.

-Es que hace frío-dijo con cara de cachorro y algo infantil.

-El súper asesino de demonios, protector del Mesías , puede luchar con miles de enemigos a la vez pero no puede soportar el frío- dije irónica.

-Que bueno que lo comprendas-dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras acariciaba mi cabeza-Hmm siento una presencia, rayos... está en la calle-.

-¿Sabes la ubicación con solo analizar la energía?- pregunté.

-No, es que lo veo a través de la ventana- dijo mientras señalaba la ventana y detrás había una sombra oscura rondando la casa.

-Ve, defiéndeme mi protector-le decía mientras lo empujaba hacia la sala para que fuera a la puerta y saliera de la casa.

-¿Y si mejor esperamos a que ingrese a la casa?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa vivaz.

-No, ve, mátalo ; haz leña con él . No sé ; pero no deben encontrarte aquí -dije empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿No debemos encontrarlo?-preguntó una pelicastaña de forma pícara-¿Qué han estado haciendo, chicos? -levantó una ceja de forma acusadora.

-Vas a tener que desinfectar esa habitación-murmuró la rubia refiriéndose a la pequeña habitación de donde acabábamos de salir.

-Él ya se va. ¡Chau!- le gritaba a Len quien se hacía arrastrar. Una vez ya fuera pude calmarme -Listo- dije como si me hubiera deshecho de una carga pesada.

-Que mala eres con él- dijo riéndose Gumi. Tomó el micrófono -¡Y ahora a cantar!-.

La estábamos pasando muy bien . Por suerte la música no permitía que escuchen con claridad los balazos que Len le daba al demonio . Meiko comenzó a tomar más y más sake así que tuvimos que decomisárlo . Los bocaditos que habían hecho Rin y Meiko estaban muy ricos . Eran unas pequeñas bolitas con manjar . Todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que vi a través de la ventana como Len reía como maniático mientras cuatro demonios trataban de acorralarlo . Creo que a él le encanta matarlos... a veces pienso que ese lado psicópata de él es lindo.

-¿Qué haces Miku?-preguntó Gumi porque me levanté rápidamente y cerré las cortinas para que ellas no puedan ver la escena.

-Ah... es que tengo frío-me excusé sonriente.

-Pero las ventanas estaban cerradas-murmuró Rin confundida.

-Ah...es que... aun así-decía yo sin saber excusarme pero por suerte Meiko me salvó pasándome el micrófono -Oh, miren, mi canción favorita-.

Y estuvimos cantando un par de horas hasta cansarnos. Meiko se quedó dormida en el sofá y Gumi y Rin en el piso. No quise despertarlas, se veían muy graciosas y tiernas así.Me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellas a dormir pero Len me estaba esperando y no quería ser grosera. Desconecté todo, dejé más o menos en orden y me fui.

-Vamos ya, mataste mis oídos quiero ir a dormir-pidió Len haciéndome reír.

-Uhh, no mentías, sí hace frío-dije temblando.

-Te dije-me puso su abrigo encima -Espero que eso pueda calentarte un poco.

-S...Sí lo hace...g...gracias-dije apenada por su caballerosidad.

-No hay de qué- y revoloteó mi cabello -¿Te divertiste hoy?-asentí contenta-Me alegro-dijo para luego darme un beso en la frente -Cada día te pones más linda ¿verdad?-.

-¡Eh!-exclame muy ruborizada -Pero qué cosas dices el frío ya te llegó al cerebro ¿verdad?-dije nerviosa mientras le hacía un examen de salud con la vista.

-Olvídalo, tonta-sonrío-Espero que esta Navidad sea mejor que las demás -dijo mirando el cielo y las estrellas de forma soñadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerloooo realmente perdonen por haberme atrasado tantooooo voy 6 horas escribiendoT.T puto celular cansa escribir xd ojalá me haya salido con el mismo estilo que cuando lo hago con lap .<strong>

**PDT: AHHHH LEÍ MI FIC Y ESTABA UN ASCO XD YA LO ARREGLÉ DONT WORRY ESPERO QUE NO LO HAYAN LEÍDO TAN FEO COMO ESTABA XD**

**espero que se hayan divertidoooo leyendoo :)**

**Byeee byeee tengo sueño T.T 3:14 am judeeeeer xd**


	7. Especial de Navidad

-Ya están-murmuré sonriente sacando del horno unas crujientes galletas . Tenía colocado guantes para proteger mis manos del calor de la bandeja.

-¿Miku...?- murmuró un peliverde bostezando por el cansancio -¿Qué haces tan tarde en la cocina?-.

-Gumiya, me asustaste-reclamé- Hacía unas cuantas galletas para Navidad-sonreí.

-¿Navidad?- murmuraba soñoliento - En el Inframundo no solemos celebrarlo- comentó -Deberías descansar , son las tres de la mañana-.

-Ahmm...pero...ya hice las galletas-decía dudando.

-Ah...- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos - Si querías pasar un grato momento con nosotros comiéndolas, te lo agradezco - sonrío amablemente mientras tomaba una , al parecer había leído mi mente . Luego procedió a comerla.

- ¿Qué tal están? - pregunté preocupada por su silencio.

-...Muy salado - dijo tragando con esfuerzo - Sabe a sal - tosió -Voy por agua - escuché apenas al pobre agonizante .

-Lo siento mis galletas casi te matan-dije riéndome por como se ahogaba en agua .

-Ay Dios...- se lamentó mientras miraba la mesa y revisaba los ingredientes -Esto no es azúcar... ¡es sal! - exclamó regañándome.

- ¿Ehhh? Eso significa que voy a tener que botarlas...-murmuré con una leve tristeza.

- Tranquila,podemos hacer más - dijo tratando de animarme - A pesar de que son las tres de la mañana - decía lamentándose cómicamente.

-Ya dijiste que me vas a ayudar, cúmplelo - sentencié cruelmente.

-Malvada-soltaba pequeñas lágrimas cómicas.

Después de hacer muchas galletas, obligando a Gumiya y tirándole agua helada cuando se quedaba dormido , le comentaba sobre las tradiciones navideñas . Realmente no sabía nada de nada . Tuve que explicarle la tradición del árbol y su respectiva estrella ; también la representación del nacimiento del niño Jesús . De tanto contarle, se animó para adornar la gran mansión . Nos demoramos un poco pero logramos terminarlo . Me di cuenta que a Gumiya le gusta tener quehaceres y ayudar a los demás con tareas de la casa . Solo nos faltaba arreglar un poco más el árbol así que nos tomamos un pequeño descanso de dos horas .

- Gracias por tu ayuda Gumiya, no hubiera terminado sin ti - dije mientras le servía té helado .

- No te preocupes, fue divertido - bebió un poco para refrescarse - Además que Len se va a animar porque su querida Miku preparó galletas para él - .

- ¡Qué cosas dices! - le grité ruborizada y algo molesta . Suspiré - No entiendo porque todos me molestan con él - me quejé .

-Hmmm... es que se les ve lindos juntos - explicó amigable - Además sí serías el tipo de chica en el que Len pudiera confiar - comentó.

- ¿Confiar? ¿No lo hace ya?- pregunté confundida . Pensé que Len confiaba en mí .

- Sí confía en ti , como una amiga . Solo digo que podría confiarte cosas que nunca pensó compartir . Esa es la ironía de amar - dijo y me limité a no decir nada - Aunque eso se aprende por uno mismo -.

-Gumiya...- murmuraba pensativa - A ti...¿tú llegaste a amar alguna vez?- pregunté recordando a Miki .

- No sé si eso podría llamarse "amor" - respondió nostálgico perdiéndose en sus memorias - Eh, lo siento . Me perdí por un momento . Supongo que amé sin ser amado - sonrió tristemente.

- ...Lo siento . No debí preguntar - agaché la cabeza .

-No te preocupes . No me molesta la pregunta; me molesta la persona relacionada a la respuesta - .

-Ya veo- murmuraba comprendiendo los profundos sentimientos de Gumiya en los recuerdos que ya debió haber olvidado . Supongo que a veces no es tan fácil por más daño que haya causado , olvidar a alguien que amaste .

- ¡ Miku ! ¡Gumiya! - exclamó una pequeña brincando de un lado para otro infantilmente - ¿Qué hacen despiertos tan temprano? - preguntó ella con intriga .

-¡Hola! - exclamé mientras la abrazaba . Ese día yo estaba muy animada cosa que ya se estaba volviendo común -Estuvimos arreglando todo para Navidad . Está bonito ¿verdad?- pregunté insistente.

- Sí , Miku . Hay muchos colores por todas partes solo falta el árbol - halagó - ¿Quieren que les ayude? - preguntó entusiasta .

-Claro que puedes - dije animada - Toma - le entregué muchas luces que en conjunto eran más grande que ella . Se tambaleó un poco - Sujeta las luces, yo las colocaré y Gumiya...- di órdenes .

-Gumiya se va a dormir - reclamó él despidiéndose - Suerte - dijo por último .

-Bueno supongo que solo seremos las dos - comentó la pequeña . Me limité a sonreirle - Oh cierto Miku... ¿ de dónde trajeron todos estos adornos de Navidad? -.

- Tenía guardadas cosas de Navidad en un gran baúl en mi cuarto . Parece que a la hora de mudarme, Len también lo llevó a mi habitación actual solo que no me había dado cuenta - .

- Tienen un olor a guardado - mumuró ella quejándose .

- Sí...bueno . Hace mucho que no abría el baúl - sonreí - Ahora quédate quieta que no quiero que se te caigan los adornos - reclamé en broma.

Mientras estaba con ella de alguna forma pensaba mucho ¿Por qué arreglar tanto? ¿Desde cuándo les daba importancia a esta clase de celebraciones ? Solo porque tuve un lindo sueño mientras dormía me sentía de un gran humor para estas celebraciones . No solo un sueño , un recuerdo de mí abriendo regalos , mientras mi madre servía un delicioso pavo y mi papá arreglaba la mesa . Eso había sucedido ya hace tanto que casi no lo recordaba . Y solo quería compartir ese tipo de alegría con mi nueva "familia" . Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que vivo con ellos y desde que la pequeña se ha vuelto más unida a mí . Es por eso que realmente siento que quiero compartir el sentimiento de... de... ¿unión y fraternidad?

Además que Meiko, Rin y Gumi me contaban toda la semana, antes de Navidad ,sobre las cosas que iban a hacer con sus respectivas familias y supongo que eso me animó a hacer algo por Navidad . No sé si nos unirá más o no pero... quiero tener un grato momento con ellos. ¡He dicho!

Cuando terminé de decorar el árbol , la pequeña se fue a jugar con Gumiya o más bien ir a despertarlo y molestarlo ; yo mr quedé en la cocina comiendo algo dado que con Gumiya no llegué a comer nada solo nos refrescamos con té helado . Recordé a mi familia, en sus momentos felices , ¿nostalgia?No debería sentir por personas que no se preocuparon por mí... o bueno... no cuando más lo necesité .

-Hey - escuché una voz familiar. Desperté de mis pensamientos , lo miré y sonreí - Te veías triste ¿está todo bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Sí . Tranquilo - contesté disimulando el brillo extra en mis ojos - No te había visto en todo el día- .

-Ah, sí . Es que me encontré a Gumiya antes de que se vaya a dormir . Me comentó que te habías animado para celebrar Navidad...así que fui al Inframundo para traer unos regalos - sonrió y yo quedé sorprendida .

- ¿En serio? - exclamé - Muchas gracias , Len - sonreí con calidez.

-No...No hay problema- tartamudeó un poco y miró hacia otro lado cómicamente .

-¿Quieres comer algo? - pregunté dado que ya era la hora de almuerzo y posiblemente tenga mucha hambre .

-¡Sí!- gritó como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo el día - Además, sería genial si me cocinaras - comentó de forma aniñada .

-Que te cocine tu mujer-respondí orgullosa - Solo te voy a traer algo de lo que calenté para comer- sentencié.

-Ah, osea que ¿solo vas a cocinarle a un chico si es tu esposo? - reclamó agraciado .

-Supongo- contesté para luego sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

-¿Tanto así quieres ser mi esposa?- dijo y me quedé impactada, creo que hasta casi se me cae el plato que le estaba llevando - Gumiya dijo que habías cocinado galletas especialmente para mí - sonrió pícara y encantadoramente .

-¡Las galletas son para todos!- grité enojada y ruborizada . ¡Rayos, Gumiya!

-Entonces tienes amantes - murmuró lloriqueando - Jajaja , es broma, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?- .

-No me emociono . Simplemente que aún no sé controlar bien mi sentimientos - reclamé enojándome .

- Gracias por abrir tus sentimientos - dijo- Poco a poco luces más feliz que en el primer momento en que te vi en la escuela . Ya no eres tan cortante y tampoco tan antisocial . Estás creciendo - dijo para luego acariciarme la cabeza tiernamente .

-Eh... eto...- murmuraba tratando de entender la combinación de sentimientos que aparecían a causa del lindo gesto de él .

-Ojalá ellas también crecieran junto contigo - dijo en broma refiriéndose a mi pecho y por culpa de su bromita recibió muchos golpes en la cara - ¡Duele, sádica! - se quejaba.

-Eso te pasa por tonto - sentencié amigable - Ton...ti...to - dije dándole palmaditas en la cabeza . De pronto , Len se acercó un poco más para luego mirarme a los ojos , hipnotizándome .

-¿Interrumpimos algo... ,chicos? - preguntó Gumiya con voz pícara .

- No , Gumiya, tu presencia nos es grata en este preciso momento, justo te estábamos extrañando - dijo Len un poco sarcástico , solo un poco .

- ¿Ya prepararon la cena navideña? - preguntó la pequeña con el cabello un poco desordenado y estaba agitada . Miré mal a Gumiya .

- No es lo que crees - respondió él leyendo mi mente - Empezó a tirarme almohadas para que despierte y yo también le tiré unas cuantas - contó mientras yo simplemente le lanzaba una mirada acusadora .

-¡Y me dolió mucho ! - exclamó ella en forma de reclamo . Que bueno que Gumiya nos había explicado lo que había pasado o eso me hubiera hecho malpensar aún más las cosas .

- Tengo hambre - se quejaba Len , miré su plato y no había nada ; sí que tenía hambre - Gumiya, sé el hombre de la casa ... cocíname algo - exigió .

- Cocínate tú , ya estás grandecito - dijo riéndose - Ah no , espera , la última vez que cocinaste algo ... incendiaste la cocina -.

- ¿Ves? Por eso debes cocinarme algo - dijo Len con una sonrisa ganadora .

- Salgamos a comer - propuso la pequeña bien apegada a mí , abrazándome .

- Es una buena idea - la apoyé .

- Bueno , pero Len invita . Yo no tengo dinero humano - sonrió Gumiya .

- No creo tener mucho dinero humano - dijo desilusionándonos - Solo tengo esto - dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo . La abrió y todos eran billetes de cien - ¿Con esto nos alcanzará? - preguntó ingenuo .

- Con eso podrías construir una casa - lo miré - ¿De dónde sacaste tanto ? - indagué .

- Cierto Len , ¿de dónde sacaste tanto? - dijo Gumiya con una mirada más seria que la mía .

-Se podría decir que les hice uno que otros trabajos a ciertos humanos...- dijo recordando y colocando su dedo índice en su boca - No se preocupen . Eran personas malas de las que me encargué - .

- ¿Estás haciendo de asesino?- preguntó la pelinegra un poco asustada, abrazándome más fuerte .

- No deberías hacer eso - le llamó la atención Gumiya - No es bueno meterse en asuntos humanos . Está bien que sea lo único que sabes hacer pero no deberías - .

-Len... hacer eso es malo... matar a alguien va en contra de las leyes . ¿Qué pasa si te encuentran? - dije algo preocupada .

-Dudo que se enteren de dónde estoy realmente . O siquiera quién soy . No acepto trabajos cualquiera ; me encargo de violadores, extorsionadores,asesinos, drogadictos y cosas así - comentó como si nada .

-Len...- murmuraba Gumiya - Ay, necesito unas cuantas vacaciones de ti y tus sandeces - dijo riendo . Al parecer, la vida no es tan importante para ellos como para los humanos - Vamos a comer - .

- ¡Pediré un gran postre!- decía saltando la pequeñ animadamente - .

- Tú no puedes ir . Si las personas ven que las cosas se mueven solas se van a asustar - dijo Gumiya entristeciendo a la pequeña - Te traeré algo ¿de acuerdo? - y la pequeña le dio un súper abrazo .

- ¿Vamos? - me preguntó Len sonriente como siempre . A veces es imposible creer que él es capaz de matar algo o a alguien.

- De acuerdo - fingí una sonrisa . Mis dudas desde que vivía con él no se habían eliminado . Confiaba en él pero... quería saber quién es realmente .

Comimos en un pequeño restaurante , fue muy divertido . El mozo era muy carismático y atendía muy bien . La comida estaba deliciosa. Y Gumiya pidió todos los dulces que la pequeña había encargado . Len como siempre , molestando a Gumiya de pedófilo ; aunque a veces suelo presentar dudas sobre las intenciones de Gumiya con ella . Cuando llegamos a casa, Gumiya se fue con la pequeña al comedor con los dulces y Len se quedó conmigo en la sala viendo televisión .

Tenía algunas preguntas para Len que no podía hacerlas ¿Por qué te es tan fácil matar a alguien? ¿Qué escondes bajo esos ojos azules? Y tantas preguntas más . Quería saber de el porque... ¿me importa? Siento que cuando está con nosotros una parte de él es infeliz , una parte que él esconde .

-Len ...-dije para llamar su atención .

- ¿Dime?- contestó tan cordial como siempre .

- ¿Podrías contarme algo de ti?- pregunté inquieta - No me hagas recurrir a la esfera , quiero que tú me lo digas - exigí .

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? - se quejó apoyándose más en el sofá .

- Porque... eres mi amigo y me importas - dije temeraria a su fría mirada .

- La amistad es algo que se construye en muchos años . No es algo que se pueda crear en meses ...- dijo y inevitablemente me sentí mal - Pero... también me importas - sonrió .

-Dijiste que me dejarías conocerte más - fruncí el ceño .

- Hay cosas del pasado que son mejor no contar - dijo de forma negativa aún sonriendo .

- Miro tus ojos y veo que no eres totalmente feliz - conté - Déjame ayudarte - se quedó mirándome por unos segundos .

- No te rindes ¿verdad? - preguntó algo feliz . Asentí con la cabeza - Está bien . ¿Qué quieres saber? -.

- ...¿Cómo puedes matar a alguien por dinero ? - pregunté .

- Bueno... desde pequeño sabía que siendo tu protector muchas personas me traicionarían e intentarían matarme . Fue entrenado especialmente para asesinar a esas personas y la verdad que no le veo mucho drama el matar a alguien . Supongo que perdí... esa sensibilidad -.

- Pero... ¡¿Por qué tus padres permitirían ello?! - dije tristemente y enojada . No podía creer que todos sus largos años habían sido para asesinar ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? ¿Cómo alguien puede ser feliz con eso?

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 4 años - abrí los ojos como platos - Mi padre era un demonio y no podía aceptar que su hijo iba a ser el protector . Mi madre no le creyó al oráculo a pesar que nunca se equivoca . No sé que pasó realmente pero recuerdo que desperté y mis dos padres estaban en el piso muertos - .

- Eso es terrible...- nunca me había puesto a pensar que Len se encontraba en la misma situación que la mía : todos nos odian por una u otra razón e intentarán matarnos .

- Creo que para una humano es muy triste... pero en el Inframundo es más normal de lo que crees - fingió una sonrisa - Por suerte, la familia de Gumiya me adoptó y no intentaron matarme . Con ellos fue que me entrenaron- .

- ¿ A qué edad... fue tu primera víctima?- me arrepentía un poco de lo que estaba escuchando pero a la vez me sentía feliz de que Len confiara en mí .

- ...Seis años- dijo de manera cortante como si fuera un mal recuerdo - Fue un humano ... no lo conocí pero... su mirada suplicante fue lo suficiente como para hacerme tener pesadillas por varias semanas - .

- C...¿Cuántos años tienes?- .

- Tres siglos - sonrió - Soy joven pues normalmente se viven 9 siglos - me quedé pensativa por unos momentos . Ya no sabía que preguntar - Creo que me toca mí , ¿Qué fue lo que pasó cuando llegué a tu antigua casa a buscarte?- Esa pregunta se sentía como un cuchillo clavado en el pecho .

- Yo... había despertado en la madrugada y... mi madre intentó matarme - decía con dificultad - ...por suerte, mi padre me protegió y al hacerlo falleció... No recuerdo más - .

-Ya veo - dijo dando un suspiro y perdiendo su vista en otro lado por unos segundos - ¿Por qué siempre siento que me estás analizando? -.

- Porque... lo hago - dije riéndome y él se enojó un poco - No lo sé . Contigo siento curiosidad y cada vez que te veo siento que te debo ayudar con algo... - .

- Hmm eso es normal , siempre he sentido que cuando las personas me conocen tratan de acercarse lo más que puedan - dijo como si le molestara un poco - Contigo es diferente - se acercó - No me molesta que sepas muchas cosas sobre mí . Me molestaría si al saber todas esas cosas ya no quisieras acercarte más - .

- Len... - murmuraba - Eso no pasaría . No importa qué es lo que hayas hecho o cuál es tu verdadero "yo" . Sé que de todas maneras me agradaría - dije desde el corazón .

-Eres una caja de sorpresas - dijo animado para luego mirar el reloj - Son las doce , Miku , toma - dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y dándomelo -Es un pequeño brazalete - .

- ¡Es muy lindo! - dije al verlo . Tenía una preciosa piedra morada - Muchas gracias , Len - dije alegre mientras me lo ponía en la muñeca derecha - .

- No hay de qué - contestó - Además de ser un lindo brazalete... también es un lindo rastreador con el cual te encontraré fácilmente . Así si estás en problemas al menos ya sé donde estarás - .

- ¿Qué? Eso es invasión a la privacidad - dije enojada mientras trataba de abrirlo para quitármelo - ¡No sale! - le grité exigiendo una explicación .

- Está programado a que solo yo pueda quitarlo - me miró victorioso - No puedes quitarlo por más que lo intentes ;tampoco puede romperse a menos que ya tenga varios años de uso - rió maliciosamente .

- ¡Que malo! - dije mirándole furiosa - Aun así ...te lo agradezco mucho - dije y le di un pequeño beso en la nuca . Como vi que se conmovió se me ocurrio preguntar - ¿Me lo quitas? -.

- ¡No! Manipuladora - dijo con la cara color tomate .

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoooo esperp que les hayaaaa gustadooo ahora tebgo que darle una releida porque en mi cel tenía 3,308 words y ahora tiene 2, 688 words xddds whaaaaaa Fanfiction deja de comerte mis palabras xddd c: Espero que hayan pasado bien su navidad. Creo que me quedó algo corto xd . Y perdón por la demora, cada vez estoy más tardona xdds jajajaja<strong>

**Gracias por leer c: chauuu!**

**Psdt: No sé si haré un capítulo por año nuevo . Miku ****tonera (?) XD**

**Psdt de la psdt : Un reviewcito por el mágico baúl de Miku donde alcanza un árbol, luces y cosas para llenar una mansión entera! xd **

**Psdt de la psdt de la psdt : Por como verán el perspnaje de Len ya se está desarrollando en vez de el de Miku xd no sé como será mi producto final de Len pues trato no hacerlo muy cliché como en los estereotipos el típico chico malo xd , trato que sea el típico incomprendido que deposita toda su confianza en una persona y vuelve a ser feliz :D**


	8. Especial de Año Nuevo

-¿Una cita múltiple?- pregunté asombrada por la petición de mis amigas .

-¡Sí!- dijo Rin con entusiasmo y un leve rubor en las mejillas - Podemos salir con unos cuántos amigos míos por año nuevo .

-Pero Miku ya tiene a Len - comentó Gumi con una sonrisa acusadora .

- ¡Yo y él no estamos saliendo! - les grité . Ya estaba harta de que siempre me emparejaran con él - Ni siquiera me gusta...- fruncí el ceño .

-Entonces está hecho , tendremos una cita múltiple por Año Nuevo - gritó Meiko agitando su botella de sake .

-Ahmm... pero...- murmuraba y sintiendo que . por alguna extraña razón , eso estaba mal .

- Nada , Miku, dijiste que no te gusta así que tienes que venir - me resondró Rin - A menos que... nos hayas mentido - sonrió .

-¡Yo no les mentido! ¡Len no me gusta!- grité furiosa por la gran insistencia .

-¿Se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo? - dijo el profesor de manera seria ,con la tiza en la mano y frente a la pizarra - Explíquenos que es tan importante , Sakine - .

- Ah... eto... profesor ... verá - murmuraba Meiko sin saber qué inventarse - Año Nuevo... ya tú sabes - dijo generando risa en el salón .

-¿Se está burlando de mí, señorita?- dijo con voz más severa y mirándola rudamente - No creo que quiera ganarse un castigo ; además de que está en clases extra por su bajo rendimiento se da el derecho de chismear , siéntese -.

-Viejo huraño... - murmuró Rin a lo cual atiné a reír.

-Hatsune , ¿usted también?- dijo sobándose la frente expresando estrés - Por favor , vaya a la dirección y espere allí a su apoderado - tragué saliva , tomé mis cosas y me fui .

¡Genial! Lo único peor que haber asistido a clases extra por faltar a clases, y dado a esto fallar en algunos temas ,es que te metas en problemas en las clases extras . Y no podía calmarme porque mis padres estaban muertos , ya no tenía apoderado . Es cierto que Len me estaba haciendo el gran favor de pagarme la secundaria , y en algún momento se lo voy a pagar , pero eso no lo hace mi apoderado .

También estuve pensando sobre la cita múltiple ¿estaría bien? La verdad no pensaba celebrar Año Nuevo porque la autora es muy holgazana como para hacer un especial más; sin embargo , aquí estamos . Si voy con ellas de seguro que los otros no disfrutarán mucho el Año Nuevo . No es que me quiera sentir importante , solo que yo también me sentiría algo triste si mi familia no está completa .

Así que la gran duda : ¿Ir o no ir? Tampoco creo que vayan a celebrar algo por Año Nuevo , lo mejor será ir . Es una fecha para salir a divertirse y no tanto para pasarla como familia . ¡Ánimo, Miku! ...Aunque tampoco quiero conocer a nadie... ya me costó mucho hacer las amigas que tengo ahora y recién me estoy acostumbrando a ser más social ...Maldita adolescencia .

Miré el brazalete ,que me dio Len, por unos segundos - Yo no le di ningún regalo - me lamenté mientras admiraba la bella joya morada con aires misteriosos .

-Señorita Hatsune , entre , por favor - pidió la directora con voz firme y encantadora.

- Voy- dije mientras me levantaba del asiento de espera y abría la puerta lentamente -¿Sí?-.

- Tengo entendido que usted le faltó el respeto al profesor durante las clases - asentí - Bueno, su apoderado está abajo conversando con el profesor y en cualquier momento ingresarán juntos - tomé aire adquiriendo valor . Después de unos segundos , alguien tocó la puerta y la directora los hizo pasar .

- Buenos días - dijo Len muy sonriente y actuando con tranquilidad . Tuve muchas ganas de gritarle , mas tuve que quedarme con las ganas .

-Eh... ¿usted no es un alumno?- preguntó la directora confundida . Todos estábamos confundidos .

- Mierda... - susurré de los nervios sin que nadie me escuchara .

- Sí , soy un alumno de esta escuela - dijo amable tomando asiento en las sillas rojas frente y cerca al escritorio de la directora .

- Entonces... ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo ella desconcertada hacia el profesor .

- Intenté no dejarlo ingresar pero él insistió - contestó el profesor .

- Yo soy el apoderado de la señorita Hatsune - dijo fresco y de manera tranquila .

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamamos al unisono los tres .

- Pues verán , mis padres eran amigos de los padres de Miku - inventó mientras yo me quedaba perpleja por su forma de actuar - Lamentablemente , mis padres ya fallecieron como dice en mis datos de estudiante - usó un tono melancólico conmoviendo al profesor y a la directora . Solté una pequeñ gota de sudor por su dramatismo - Entonces , los padres de Miku tuvieron que viajar por asuntos personales y me la encargaron - sonrió demostrando confianza en lo que decía .

- Con que así era la cosa...- murmuraba la directora - Exijo una prueba de lo que me estás contando - pidió incrédula . No era tan tonta como para caer tan fácil en la historia de Len .

-Tome- dijo dándole una pequeña hoja con dos firmas y muchas palabras impresas . Como una clase de contrato - Este es un documento donde , a pesar de ser menor de edad , soy el responsable de Hatsune Miku- la directora lo leyó por unos segundos y confirmó que las firmas sean de mis padres comparando con antiguos documentos que ellos ya habían firmado .

- No conozco mucho sobre los temas legales ; sin embargo , las firmas son auténticas . Está bien - dijo afirmando su responsabilidad sobre mí .

-Bueno , ya que esto se aclaró...¿Por qué fui llamado?- preguntó con tono maduro .

-La señorita Hatsune me faltó el respeto , se burló de mí en las clases extra . Exijo una sanción para ella - reclamó el profesor . Rogué al cielo por que ese momento se terminara lo más pronto posible .

-¿Qué tipo de sanción?- preguntó Len sin perder formalidad .

- Que venga todos los días a mi casa y se disculpe siendo mi criada . Una especie de servicio comunitario - pidió él . Obviamente todos nos quedamos sorprendidos .

-Oiga , profesor usted no puede exigir eso - dijo la directora de forma autoritaria .

- Usted no sabe nada del sistema educativo de esta escuela . El antiguo director estaría totalmente de acuerdo con mi petición- dijo contestándole de manera agresiva . Por unos segundos , sentía que el profesor trataba de ver mis piernas de forma hostigante . ¿Un pervertido?

-Creo que eso sería una exageración-Len cambió su voz a una más seria.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él - dijo la directora enfada por la forma como había respondido el profesor -Perdonen por haberlos llamado , pueden retirarse . Voy a conversar seriamente con usted- se despidió de nosotros y luego miró grueso al profesor .

Len me tomó del brazo , nos despedimos y nos fuimos tranquilamente . ¡Todo había salido bien! Las clases extra ya habían terminado . Podía sentir la brisa refrescando mi cuerpo . Como soltaba mi cabello y dejaba mis usuales coletas . La sensación de "vacaciones" estaba en el aire . Respiré profundamente tratando de llenarme de buenas energías . Len se detuvo en la puerta de la escuela . No sabía que hacía . Yo estuve muy distraída con el canto de los pájaros .

-Ya vuelvo , Miku - dijo Len con normalidad y con su pistola blanca en la mano .

-Te espero - sonreí - ¡Espera!- grité reaccionando - ¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? - dije un poco asustada .

- Ah... me voy a matar al profesor...-dijo como si no fuera nada importante .

-¡Pero!¡Pero no puedes hacer eso! - le grité enojada dándole un golpe en la cabeza .

-¡Ay!- se quejó - ¿ Por qué no? - dijo mirándome algo enojado y antes de que me deje responder dijo - Un viejo pervertido que tiene el descaro de mirarte de mala manera en frente de mí y de la directora es un peligro - quitó el seguro de su pistola haciéndola sonar - Debe morir -.

-Len, no . Por favor, no es la forma correcta de solucionar las cosas - pedí . Dudó por unos segundos - Por favor , Len , sé que es un viejo verde pero no ensucies más tus manos de lo que ya están - .

-De acuerdo - soltó un suspiro con pesar - Pero si intenta algo es hombre muerto - sentenció .

- Ay Len...- murmuré - No todo se resuelve matando a las personas - sonreí .

- A mí me funciona muy bien - dijo bromista o quizás no tanto . Lo miré seria - Está bien , dejaré de ser tan impulsivo ...ay humanos... - .

-Y vas a dejar ese trabajito de sicario - reclamé algo molesta .

- Pero con eso me pagan mucho - lloriqueó .

- Nada . Hay otras formas de hacer dinero donde no matas a nadie... - dije decidida .

- ¡Bueno! Pero haremos que Gumiya se encargue de una pastelería para tener ingresos - dijo perjudicando al pobre de Gumiya .

- Okay - dije animada pues la idea me parecía divertida .

- Y tú vas a ayudarle - sentenció sonriente .

-... Okay...- dije con más pesar . Al menos Len ya no se ensuciaría las manos sin una buena razón .

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la casa , entré a mi habitación y dejé mi maleta tirada a un costado . Abrí las cortinas para que entre la luz . Luego , me puse a confirmar si tenía ropa linda qué ponerme para la cita múltiple . Aún faltaban dos días para Año Nuevo ; es decir, este y mañana . Todavía no les avisaba que iba a salir por Año Nuevo y esperaba que no estuvieran planeando algo porque si no me iba a sentir mal . Al rato me llamaron para almorzar , ordené mis cosas y fui al comedor .<p>

Allí estaban la pequeña , Gumiya y Len como de costumbre ; y como siempre , Gumiya había preparado el almuerzo . Tiene un gran talento para la cocina , creo . Siempre que se trate de comida se le puede confiar a Gumiya . Él es... como la mamá de la familia o algo así ... ¿Eso significaría que Len es el padre ? ...Hmm... un padre asesino , una madre cocinera y una hermana fantasma . Parece como si fuera la historia de un fic pero bueno...

-Nee neee ¿qué vamos a hacer por Año Nuevo? - preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada .

- Bueno...creo que nada - respondió Gumiya y prosiguió a comer - Es una fecha muy celebrada en el Inframundo pero como celebramos Navidad ya estoy muy cansado para adornar la casa - .

-¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó la pequeña berrinchudamente - Miku ¡Tú debes tener un plan! - .

-Ah... bueno... yo la verdad ...voy a salir ese día - sonreí desilusionando a la pequeña .

-Ehhh ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? y ¿Por qué? - sorprendí a la pequeña con mi respuesta .

- Voy a salir con unas amigas - dije alegre - Vamos a tener una cita múltiple - me entusiasmé .

-¿Cita múltiple?- preguntó Len algo confundido - Es lo que hacen las chiquillas de tu edad para conseguir novio ¿verdad? - .

- Ahmm ... no exactamente - respondí razonando - Podría decirse que se hacen emparejamientos al hacer en un grupo de amigos y a ver qué pasa -.

-Ya veo - contestó Len para luego seguir comiendo - Aun si es Año Nuevo , es peligroso así que te seguiré de lejos - .

- ¡Otra vez! - exclamé - Cuando hice karaoke con las chicas también nos espiaste y sí se dieron cuenta - .

- Eso es porque tú me sacaste de mi escondite y me mandaste a la calle - dijo con mirada recelosa en broma .

- No quiero que me sigas - me quejé levantándome de mi asiento acaloradamente - Ya es terrible ser lo que soy (Mesías) ; solo te pido un momento de privacidad donde pueda ser como una chica normal - .

- No eres normal - me miró serio - Tú vida no va a ser normal tampoco ; no puedes fingir lo que no eres - se levantó agarrando su plato - Gracias por la comida - agradeció y se fue a dejarlo a la cocina .

- Ese idiota me hace rabiar - dije mientras cortaba la carne rápidamente .

- Aunque... a pesar de ser un idiota creo que tiene razón - dijo muy tranquilo Gumiya .

- ¿Tú también , Gumiya? - dije de mala manera .

- Es verdad , Miku . Creo que aunque no lo sabe decir ...de alguna forma él se preocupa por ti - .

- No debes ser tan mala con él , Miku - aconsejó la pequeña .

-Es que... por fin estoy haciendo amigas y solo quiero tener una vida normal - bajé la cabeza .

- Hmmm , míralo de esta forma...Si no hubieras conocido a Len posiblemente no hubieras logrado ser tan social como eres ahora - dijo Gumiya mientras me daba una sonrisa cálida .

- Tienes razón - murmuré arrepentida .

- Que hermoso es tener la razón - respondió Gumiya .

- Tranquilo , querido - dijo la pelinegra dándole palmaditas en la espalda .

Y de pronto se escuchó el teléfono - Yo voy - dije rápidamente y corrí hacia el teléfono - ¿Diga? - .

- Aló , Miku . Soy Rin - escuché una voz - Te llamaba para decirte que mi primo Rinto no puede salit con nosotras ese día . Él iba a ser tu pareja . Además que otro amigo mío se ha enfermado y él iba a ser pareja de Meiko - .

- Que mala suerte - respondí desmotivada .

- Ahora no sé si seguir con la cita múltiple o cancelarla . ¿De dónde voy a sacar a dos chicos más? - se lamentaba .

- Espera , Rin . Conozco a dos chicos que de seguro vendrán - sonreí a pesar de que no me podía ver - .

- Está bien , Miku , cuento contigo . Besos , bye - . se despidió y cortó .

-Ay...- suspiré mientras dejaba el teléfono en su lugar - Ahora tengo que convencer a esos dos - dije decidida .

* * *

><p>-Leeen - dije mientras tocaba la puerta de su habitación .<p>

- Pase - escuché su voz y abrí la puerta . Él estaba leyendo libros , en su cama , y tenía muchos a su alrededor - ¿Qué necesitas ? - preguntó cortante .

- Ah... eto... yo vine a disculparme - dije tartamudeando - No me expresé bien antes, y posiblemente te había ofendido así que... -.

- Ya veo - sonrió y paseaba su mirada de su libro y de mí - Ya en serio , dime qué necesitas - dijo haciéndome reír .

- Bueno... también es que necesito que seas mi pareja ...- me miró perplejo - ¡ En la cita múltiple , idiota! - grité .

- Me asustaste - respondió riéndose - De acuerdo , seré tu pareja . ¿ Algo más? - .

- Sí . Necesito que convenzas a Gumiyas de venir ya que él debe ser pareja de mi amiga Meiko - pedí humilde y con los ojos brillosos .

- Hmm eso será fácil - respondió él - O quizás muy difícil...- dijo pensativo - En fin , déjamelo a mí - sonrió amable .

- Gracias - dije y me di media vuelta pero antes de salir - ... Y en serio perdona por no darme cuenta de que te preocupas por mí - dije y me fui .

* * *

><p>A unas cuántas horas antes de Año Nuevo...<p>

-De ninguna manera - respondió Gumiya a la petición de Len .

- Por favor , Gumiya , no seas así - pedía él - No le malogres su salida con sus amigas - .

- Que ya van a llegar en menos de una hora a nuestro sitio de encuentro - dije fingiendo tristeza para convencerlo más rápido .

- Hmmm ... no voy a dejar a la pequeña sola - decía Gumiya .

- Ella ya se fue - respondí - Dijo que había una reunión de fantasmas por Año Nuevo y ella quería ir - .

- Sí y seguro va a conocer a alguien apuesto , quién sabe - dijo Len tratando de incomodar a Gumiya .

- Hmmm... si digo que sí...¿me dejarán en paz? - preguntó él pidiendo clemencia .

- No , simplemente no te molestaremos por el momento - dijo Len matando sus esperanzas .

- ...Al menos es algo - dijo para luego ir a su habitación y alistarse .

-Yay , lo logramos - dije contenta haciendo un hi5 con Len .

- Cierto , Miku ... - dijo Len y me limité a prestarle atención - ¿Por qué yo soy tu pareja ? ¿ Por qué a mí que a Gumiya u otro chico? - .

- Ah pues...- decía pensando - .

- Listo , ya estoy - dijo Gumiya . Notó algo raro en el ambiente - Creo que interrumpí algo - se rió .

-No , idiota , no - respondió Len algo molesto - Vámonos ya - dijo motivado .

Nos encontramos con las chicas en un centro comercial . Cada pareja se veía tan lindaaaa , exceptuando a mí y a Len obviamente . Fuimos ver un pequeño show que estaba cerca del centro comercial y era gratis . Fue divertido , una especie de acrobacias hacían los muchachos del show que impresionaban a todo el público ; aunque no mucho a Len y a Gumiya . Tenían una mirada de " Yo puedo hacerlo mejor" . En fin , después de eso fuimos por unas bebidas . Yo había llevado mi dinero pero Len insistió en pagar mi zumo de naranja . Me conmovió un poco su caballerosidad hasta que empezamos todos a ver las estrellas y colocó las bebidas en mi cabeza . ¡ Eso es bullyng !

Al rato , fuimos a un karaoke; y como siempre , Meiko terminó ebria y bailando cualquier cosa . A decir verdad , Len no canta nada mal aunque cuando canta suena como un lindo niño shota . Era la primera vez que lo veía divertirse tanto . Creo que a Len a veces también le gustaría ser un adolescente normal .

Salimos del karaoke , esperando las doce frente a un edificio con un reloj inmenso . Muchas personas estaban ahí reunidas e hicieron el conteo en voz alta "3...2... 1 ... ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! " . Hubo fuegos artificiales por todos lados , se veía tan hermoso el cielo lleno de colores . Volteé a ver a mis amigas y me di cuenta que todos se estaban besando .

- Señorita , por favor ...- decía Gumiya siendo asfixiado por los besos de Meiko .

- Eso no lo vi venir - comenté riéndome un poco del sufrimiento de Gumiya .

- Hmmm somos los únicos que no se están...- interrumpí a Len .

- Ni siquiera lo pienses - dije con mirada seria y algo divertida .

- Era solo una broma - dijo riéndose - Feliz Año , Miku - dijo mientras mirab los fuegos artificiales y disimuladamente tomando mi mano .

- Feliz Año - dije admirando también los fuegos artificiales y correspondiendo el gesto .

Y sin darme cuenta , no me solté de la mano de Len lo que restaba de salida ...y él tampoco soltó la mía .

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay subí tempranoooo xd xdxdxd <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado c: hubiera subido antes pero estoy jugando silent hill 2 *-* que trauma con ese juego e.e xd**

**Y cuenteme c: ¿cual ha sido su mejor regalo de esta navidad?**

**Chaitooo :D**

**pdt : wdf fanfiction xd tenía 3, 326 palabras y ahora me dices que tengo 2.909 una vez que guardé aquí mi nota de autora xd que haces con esas palabras , te las metes por el cul* o qué e.e?**

**Espero que no tenga niguna falla T.T**

**Editor de fanfiction me la chingas e.e mejoren esta cosa XD**


	9. Pervertido-san

Una vez más había tenido la pesadilla , no pude salvar a los humanos . A pesar de que siempre lo intentaba , no lo lograba . Todo se empezaba a deteriorar a mi alrededor y luego a desaparecer . Algunas personas estaban heridas y yo corría hacia ellas para socorrerlas ; al rato , morían . Hacía lo que podía pero todo terminaba en muerte . Incluso las personas que estaban completamente sanas y sin rasguños se desplomaban e n seco . Todo era un caos ; la gente corría como loca , tratando de huir de la muerte . No parecía ser su salvadora ; más bien , una triste expectadora .

- Hey hey , tienes que ir a tu escuela - decía una pelinegra empujándome .

- Gracias , lo había olvidado por completo - agradecí . Me levanté de mi cama y desperté de mis pensamientos . Bostecé con flojera . No pude evitar contagiarle un poco de mi preocupación respecto al tema .

- ¿Qué sucede ? - preguntó infantilmente percibiendo mis sentimientos .

- Otra vez tuve ese mal sueño - respondí lenta y cansada .

- Hmm... - pensaba la pequeña - No debes preocuparte por ello . Quizás me equivoquéy no es una premonición - trato de animarme .

- Aun si no lo fuese ... es frustrante - murmuré malhumorada - A veces olvido que soy una combinación monstruosa ... - lamenté .

- ¡No digas eso! - gritó ella sacudiéndome . La detuve - No me importa que seas o que piensen lo demás de ti . Para mí eres Miku y punto . Si yo pienso así deberías hacerlo tú también - puso cara de puchero .

- Tienes razón - dije conmovida - No hay razones para amargarse la vida - dije levantando el brazo hacia mi rostro y apretando el puño con determinación - ¡Yay! - grité animada y la pequeña me acompañó en ello .

- ¿Por qué gritan tan temprano? - renegó Len con cara soñolienta , el cabello algo despeinado y en pijama - Deberías alistarte - aconsejó .

- ¡ Idiota! ¡Estoy en pijama! - le grité enojada cubriéndome con las sábanas . Mi pijama de ese día era un camisón amarillo con escote y algo suelto . No es que sea muy escotado pero me daba vergüenza . Len idiota .

- Miku , tranquila , es solo un camisón . No hay algo malo en ello - decía él para calmar mis nervios .

- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Estás en ropa interior! - grité mientras cubría mis ojos y me ruborizaba completamente .

- ¡Es solo un bóxer! - respondió enojado - Humanas ...- dijo en un suspiro .

- ¿Acaso otra humana te ha visto en bóxers ? - pregunté algo enojada sin razón .

- No pero... ¿por qué te molestas? - preguntó confundido acercándose lentamente a mí .

- Len ...Miku tiene que cambiarse para llegar a tiempo - dijo la pequeña algo estresada por la tonta discusión y notando que se me estaban escapando las cosas de las manos - También deberías hacerlo - .

- Mmmm ... tienes razón - murmuró él - Nos vemos en el desayuno - dijo con una cálida sonrisa . Últimamente ya se estaba volviendo más " humano" .

La pequeña cerró la puerta y me miró graciosa y acusadoramente - ¿No decías que no sentías nada por él ? - .

- Es verdad . No siento nada por él - respondí sin titubear .

- Ay ... Miku . Para que te des cuenta que sí este fic va a necesitar como treinta capítulos - se quejó .

- ¡ Silencio , enana ! - dije cómicamente haciéndola rabiar .

- ¡Que no me digas enana!- exigió con voz chillona .

* * *

><p>Después de cambiarme y desayunar , fuimos de camino al colegio . Esta vez , la pequeña nos acompañó ya que el portal del Inframundo estaría abierto hasta la tarde y ella se sentía aburrida . Se tomó de mi mano como una niñita consentida . Hubiera sido chistoso si la gente nos quedaba mirando por el comportamiento infantil adorable de ella ; sin embargo , como es una fantasma no pueden verla .<p>

También se tomó de la mano de Gumiya y comenzó a balancearse entre los dos . Len estaba a mi costado , nos veíamos como una típica familia feliz . Ya estaba olvidando la terrible pesadilla que había tenido esa mañana . Hasta que ... el viento pasó un poco fuerte . No fue exagerado aunque fue lo suficiente como para levantar mi falda en la parte trasera . Un sonido de "chick" apareció generando incomodidad . Volteé la cabeza igual que los demás .

- ¡¿Que carajos crees que estás haciendo?! - gritó Len muy enojado observando al chico pelirrojo agachado detrás de mí que tenía una cámara en sus manos y acababa de tomar unas fotos aparentemente aprovechando el momento en que el viento levantó mi falda .

- ¿Eh...?- se quedó pensando él - Oh mierda . Olvidé quitarle el sonido - murmuró mientras configuraba la cámara haciendo caso omiso .

- Bastardo ...- murmuró Len mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo . Otra vez ahí iba el lindo psicópata .

- ¡Pervertido!- grité enojada al pelirrojo y le di una patada en la cara con todas mis fuerzas .

- ¡Ahh! - se quejó de dolor - Pero... ¿por qué ...? - lloriqueaba cómicamente el pelirrojo .

- ¡ Yo lo mato! - gritaba Len exaltado con su pistola en la mano . De alguna forma sabía que no era capaz , lo veía en sus ojos ; solo quería asustarlo para que no lo vuelva a hacer .

- Vámonos ya - dijo Gumiya colocando su mano en el hombro de él - Sabemos que no serías capaz de hacerlo y menos en frente de Miku - .

- No vale la pena - miró Len encolerizado al pelirrojo . Este no se inmutó y se limitó a quedarse callado . Len estaba muy enojado y se fue refunfuñando por todo el camino .

A unos pocos metros del pelirrojo , volteé a verlo . Él estaba sobándose la nariz donde justo mi pie le había dado . Sentí un poco de lástima por él pero eso le pasaba por pervertido . No le presté mucha atención a que llevaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela .

* * *

><p>-Así que esta es tu escuela... - murmuraba la pelinegra curioseando cada parte de mi colegio - Mi escuela tenía un estilo más antiguo y tenía solo sección primaria - contaba .<p>

- Bueno , pequeña , ya tengo que ir a mis clases - dije despidiéndome pero ella me hizo puchero y me tomó del brazo impidiéndome ir - ¡Caracho! - reclamé .

- No quierooooo . Llévame a algún sitio entretenido de este lugar - pidió .

- ¿Tú piensas que soy tu niñera o qué? - dije en broma y ella se quedó pensativa - Mejor no me respondas - supliqué en un suspiro .

- Ya sé , vamos a la azotea y hacer de vagas - pedía jalando un poco de mi blusa .

Y otra vez el mismo sonido de "chick" pero esta vez con flash...

- ¿Tú otra vez?- dije mirando seriamente al pelirrojo con la cámara en las manos .

- Espera , no me golpees . Puedo explicarlo - dijo él cubriéndose el rostro pensando que iba a darle una patada otra vez .

- Está bien . Tienes unos pocos minutos antes de que mis amigos me busquen y te encuentren acosándome - sentencié de brazos cruzados .

- Esto va a ser difícil de creer pero debes confiar en mí ...- murmuraba calmadamente y le respondí asintiendo - Tú estás siendo acosada por el fantasma de una pequeña niña y no soy un pervertido , soy un amante de lo paranormal . Por eso quería tomarle una foto a la fantasma - dijo con una sonrisa - Akaito Shion a tus órdenes , mi lady - me dio un guiño .

- Parece un poco coqueto ¿no crees? - comentó la pequeña ante la presentación pícara de Akaito .

- Hmmm... al menos no luce ser mala persona - le respondí riéndome .

- ¿Puedes escucharla? - preguntó asombrado Akaito - Es más , ella te está jalando de la blusa y no estás asustada ...- decía impactado .

- Sí , Akaito . Por como verás , yo también puedo ver y sentir a los fantasmas igual que tú - dije con una sonrisa . Era la primera vez que me enorgullecía de mis dones .

- Increíble . Por fin otra humana que puede verlos - dijo como si fuera un alivio - Perdona lo de la foto . No pensé que el viento levantaría tu falda de esa manera - dijo con un reverencia .

- De acuerdo . No pasa nad...- decía pero fui interrumpida .

- Miku , te estás tardando . Ya va a sonar la campana - dijo Len un poco preocupado y además acababa de salir del aula para buscarme - ¡Eres tú! - exclamó Len .

- Es un disgusto vernos

de nuevo - dijo Akaito con una sonrisa hipócrita mientras yo trataba de calmar a Len pues el seguía pensando que era un pervertido .

- Tranquilízate , Len - pedía mientras lo sujetaba de un brazo - Todo fue un malentendido . No trataba de tomarle fotos a mi ropa interior ; solo quería tomarle fotos a ella - dije señalando a la pequeña que se encontraba divertida con el malentendido - También puede ver a los espíritus y se ha obsesionado un poco con ellos ...- .

- Oh ya entiendo - murmuró Len calmándose y desapareciendo a su bestia interior - Un gusto , soy Len Kagamine . Si le haces algo a Miku , te mato - alzó su mano para luego estrecharla con la de Akaito y darle una sonrisa amistosa .

- Así que Miku es tu nombre ...- pensó en voz alta Akaito - Y cuéntenme... ¿ustedes son pareja? - preguntó con cierto interés .

- ¡ Por supuesto que no ! - gritamos al unisono .

- Aún no pero lo serán - dijo la pequeña riéndose .

- Silencio , enana - reclamé un poco avergonzada .

- Tú tampoco eres muy alta que digamos - dijo Len burlándose de mi estatura .

- ¡ Nadie te pidió tu opinión ! - respondí llamándole la atención mientras que este bajaba la cabeza como un cachorrito que se ha portado mal - No me pongas esa miradita , no funciona conmigo . Ya deja de insinuar que soy chata - .

- No traté de insinuar que eres pequeña - habló como si estuviera arrepentido - ¡ Traté de hacerte entender que eres pequeña ! - .

- ¡ Silencio he dicho ! - dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza en juego .

- ¿Ves? Son uno para el otro - comentó ella acompañado de un suspiro de cansancio .

- Tal parece ser así - dijo riéndose Akaito - En fin , noviecitos vamos a clases de una vez que se nos hace tard...- iba a terminar de hablar pero Len y yo le dimos una patada en la cara por hacerse el chistoso .

* * *

><p>Tuve una práctica en un examen que ya ni recuero su materia (historia creo...) y obtuve la mayor nota posible ¡Yay! Ni siquiera supe como lo hice , dado que no había estudiado nada . Jajaja , tampoco sabía que había examen ese día . Mientras daba mi examen , sentía que ya sabía las respuestas como si hubiera estado allí o hubiera sido testigo . ¡Qué cosas! ; mas no importa . Mientras siga con buenas calificaciones eso no me tiene que preocupar ; es más , es como una bendición ¡Aleluya! ¡Alabado sea... yo!<p>

Oh cierto no les comenté... Len cumplió su promesa de la pastelería . Dejó esos malos trabajos y con todo el dinero reunido compramos un local . Nos está yendo muy bien y es divertido darle una mano a Gumiya . Él cocina y yo atiendo a los clientes . Me gusta mucho la decoración del local y lo bueno es que tenemos un mostrador donde los clientes escogen cómodamente . Aún no tengo una vestimenta específica ; así que voy con mi uniforme de escuela . Len también nos da una mano ; cuando me siento muy exhausta toma mi lugar o si no está ayudando a Gumiya con los postres aunque los oigo pelear mucho a través de la puerta . A pesar de ello , sigue siendo divertido .

- Tome , aquí está su postre . Gracias por su preferencia - dije entregándole a una mujer una pequeña bolsita que contenía su postre y utilicé una sonrisa comercial .

- Gracias, hija - respondió y me entregó el dinero . Después de ellos , abandonó la pastelería muy contenta .

- ¿Cómo te va ? - preguntó Len animado .

- Bien , creo que hoy hay más clientela que de costumbre - respondí alegre .

- Debe ser porque la gente ya debe haber comentado de este lugar y nos estamos haciendo conocidos - supuso .

- Seguro . Además que Meiko , Rin y Gumi dicen que en cualquier día de estos vienen a darnos una mano - conté - Y de paso a comerse unos cuántos dulces como forma de pago...- dije riéndome .

- Ya tenemos bastante con la pequeña queriendo comer nuestra producción - dijo en broma .

- Lo sé - reí con él y se acercó un cliente - Buenas noches , ¿en qué puedo ayudarl...¡Akaito! - exclamé sorprendida por la visita de este .

- No sabía que trabajan en la nueva pastelería de la que todos hablan - dijo Akaito sorprendido

- Bienvenido - dijo Len de mala gana - Yo lo atenderé , Miku , tú ve a darle una mano a Gumiya - dijo colocándose en la caja registradora .

- ¡No seas celoso , Len , y ven ! ¡No quiero que Miku le eche sal a los pasteles ! - se escuchó la voz de Gumiya detrás de la puerta que separa donde se atiende a los clientes y la cocina .

- Aún no olvida lo del especial de Navidad - dije en un lloriqueo cómico .

- ¡Maldito Gumiya! - reclamó Len de mala gana y no le encontré razón . No entendía su comportamiento inestable . De mala gana se dio media vuelta, dio un portazo y se fue a darle una mano a Gumiya .

- Eso fue un poco raro... - murmuré - ¿Qué postre deseas? - pregunté educadamente .

- A ver... Ese de ahí con fresas...También el otro de allá de chocolate...- señalaba para que yo los colocaba dentro de una bolsita - Y por último este de lúcuma , por favor - .

- Aquí tienes . Veintinueve con treinta , por favor - pedí y me entregó el dinero - Los otros dos postres... ¿ son para tus padres? - pregunté de curiosa mientras le daba su cambio .

- Ah... no , son para mis hermanastros - sonrió .

-¿Tienes hermanastros? - pregunté asombrada - Eso debe ser divertido - .

- Bueno... depende.. - dijo un poco desanimado - Se llaman Kaito y Kaiko , son gemelos pero totalmente diferentes - contó con una sonrisa .

- Wow... tres hijos , son una familia grande - devolví la sonrisa .

- No tanto , mi madre biológica falleció al darlos a luz y mi padre viaja todo el tiempo por trabajo ; así que solo somos tres en casa - contó más detalles de su vida personal .

- Oh lo lamento... yo también perdí a mi madre... - dije sintiéndome conmovida para al cabo de unos segundos darme cuenta que se me estaba escapando información .

- No te preocupes , fue algo destinado a ser - no entendí muy bien lo último que me dijo - Ya tengo que irme , cuídate Miku - se despidió apresurado .

- Eh... ¡Hasta luego! - exclamé por su rápida despedida . No supe si me llegó a escuchar .

- ¿ Ya se fue ? - preguntó Len sin dejarme responder - No te coqueteó ¿verdad ? - dijo dándome un abrazo por la espalda .

- ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¡Qué cosas dices , idiota! - gritaba ruborizándome . No entendía los repentinos cambios de humor de Len ; además que me ponía muy nerviosa con sus gestos de cariño .

- Tonta - me dio un beso en la nuca - Me haces enojar - se quejó .

- ¡¿ Y ahora qué hice , maldito bipolar ?! - grité histérica .

- ¿ Bipolar? ¿Yo? - contestó - Como se nota que no te conoces en tus días difíciles - se burló .

- ¡Cállate , tarado! ¿No te das cuenta que espantas a los clientes? - le grité . Ya nos era normal pelear así .

- ¡ Tú con tu fea cara...! - respondió el insulto .

- Mi... ¿fea cara? - dije bajando la cabeza con leve tristeza .

- Ay , mierda . Lo siento , sabesque solo estaba brom...- .

- ¡ Yo soy hermosa , malnacido! - grité con todas mis fuerzas haciendo retroceder a Len .

- Miku , por un momento pensé que te había entristecido - reclamó algo molesto y triste .

- Perdón , perdón . Solo seguía el juego - respondí .

- Ehmmm ... disculpen...- murmuraba un cliente .

- ¡Disculpe! Ahora mismo lo atiendo - me disculpé por la mala atención que le estaba dando .

- Len , dile a Gumiya que me dé unos dulces - pidió una pelinegra apareciendo así como así .

- Contigo vamos a quedar en quiebra - suspiró

- ¡Gracias por su compra ! - la clienta tomó su cambio y se fue - Len , recuerda que las personas van a pensar que estás loco si le hablas a algo que ellos no pueden ver - dije colocando mis brazos en la cintura .

- Ya lo sé , ya lo sé - dijo él harto de que le dijera siempre lo mismo .

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de dormir y no pude conciliar el sueño pues recordé una pesadilla y tuve miedo de volverla a tener . Era la pesadila donde un pelirrojo me acuchillaba . No sabía si comentárselo a Len dado que Akaito es pelirrojo y podría ser la persona que me acuchilla en mi sueño . No quería ser una paranoica pero eso significaría que Akaito va a hacerme daño y debo evitarlo... Aunque no parece del tipo de persona que lastimaría a otra...<p>

Solo parece que fuera infeliz ...

La verdad es que su energía es un poco diferente a los demás . Sigue siendo la de un humano pero... bueno supongo que es porque puede ver a los espíritus igual que yo ... Mmm probablemente su energía es un poco triste porque él aún no supera la pérdida de su madre... de todas formas solo estoy especulando .

Seguro es solo mi imaginación ; y lo del sueño debo dejarlo ser . Es cierto que en mis sueños podía predecir cosas que pasarían en un futuro ; mas también puedo haberme equivocado . Mientras más largo el sueño hay más probabilidades de error .

- Fue un largo día... - hablé para mí misma a la vez que miraba el techo - Es increíble que Len no me quiera quitar esto ni siquiera para ir a dormir - me quejé mirando el brazalete de piedra morada - ...eh... ¿la piedra está más oscura ? - dije y prendí la luz para examinar - Que extraño...-.

- Miku , duérmete ya - exigió Len abriendo la puerta sin mi permiso .

- ¡No abras la puerta sin mi consentimiento! - grité olvidando que todos estaban descansando a esas horas .

- ¡ Shhhhh! Joder , Miku - susurró - ¿ Por qué haces tanto escándalo a estas horas? - .

- Lo lamento , es que estaba pensando...- respondí .

- ¿Y no puedes pensar mañana? - pidió cansado .

- Eto... es solo que... me sentía algo preocupada - dije dudando si contarle .

- Ay... ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó resignándose a estar despierto un rato más .

- Es que amm... Akaito ... no lo sé ... Hay algo extraño con respecto a él... - murmuraba sin explicarme . Posiblemente si a Len le contaba lo del sueño , iba a matar a Akaito .

- ¿Algo extraño? - dijo pensativo - ...Ahm... creo que ... haber encontrado a un humano como tú te hace sentir que es extraño...-.

- Sí pero... a veces... parece que fuera infeliz - dije con tristeza .

- Miku , solo lo conoces un día - se rió - Quizás es solo tu primera impresión de él . Con el pasar del tiempo , puede que tu idea sobre Akaito cambie - sonrió y me dio palmaditas en la cabeza - Ahora deja de pensar en él y ve a dormir - ordenó como si fuera una niña pequeña .

- Ya , ya - me dirigí a mi cama .

- Buenas noches - sonrió mientras me cubría con las sábanas - Que descanses - .

- Q...Que... descanses...- murmuré apenada porque me estaba arropando . Se fue de mi cuarto y me limité a decir - ...Idiota... -.

* * *

><p><strong><em>gdputo teclado se lageo XDDD <em>**

**Ya ya está xdd bueno gracias por leer espeeo no les disguste el personaje de Akaito es solo para celarlo a Len y confundir un poco a Miku además que sus hermanastros serán importantes en la historia n.n **

**Y pos... alguna idea de lo que es el brazalete realmente? **

**Chan - chan - chan**

**Xd bye**

**¿Review ?**


	10. La fiesta del duque de Venomania (I)

- ¡Tienes que esconderte! - pedía con insistencia a Len .

- Esta es mi casa al igual que tuya . No me digas que pensabas que nunca se iban a dar cuenta de que vivimos juntos - respondió sin intenciones de hacerme caso .

- ¡ Peroooo...! - presioné con lágrimas cómicas en los ojos .

¿Qué hay? ...Fue un buen día y algo ocupado . Por suerte , no tuve más prácticas ni exámenes . A la hora de trabajar en la pastelería , terminé exhausta dado que hubo mucha clientela ¡Cada día hay más y más ! A Gumiya se le ve muy feliz porque a todos les gustan los postres que él prepara ¡Son deliciosos ! Este es un día normal y tranquilo donde puedo sentirme como una chica adolescente, estudiante promedio y con un trabajo a medio tiempo . En conclusión : el sueño americano .

Todo estaba súper bien...

Excepto por un pequeño detalle...

Meiko,Rin y Gumi... Quieren conocer mi casa .

No pude evitar decirles que no , se veían tan ...tan... tan... "Déjanos conocer tu casa , por favor " y no pude decir que no así que ahora estoy en graves aprietos . Al llegar a casa , me lo tomé con calma . Comencé a limpiar esto y aquello ; dejé la casa reluciente y luego me duché y cambié a toda velocidad . Estaba esperando a que llegaran . Solo iban a estar unas horas ¿Qué tan malo podía ser ? Ignoraba la idea de que les sorprendería saber que yo vivía con Len y Gumiya .

_- No , claro que no . ¿A quién le sorprendería eso? - pensaba calmándome y siendo optimista - Ellas son mis amigas...seguro no se ofenden por no haberles contado... Es más , le pueden ver el lado bueno - hablaba conmigo - ... ¡ Mierdaaaa , ya la cagué ! - lloriqueé ._

Y cuando finalmente entré en razón , fui corriendo hacia mi "querido" Len para pedirle que se largue un ratito . Al parecer , ser muy brusca no funcionó ¡Aun así no podía rendirme fácilmente! Si ellas... sabían que vivía con Len... ¡De seguro me hacían la vida imposible !

- Por favoooooor , Len... - rogué - Haría lo que sea si me haces este favor - .

- Tonta , no tengas nada que yo quiera... ¿ o sí?- se preguntaba confundido .

- Eso me lo deberías decir tú - me enojé - Por favor , Len , no quiero que nos molesten después de saberlo . No deben saberlo , al menos , no ahora - .

- Creo que mejor temprano que tarde - sonrió y se escuchó el timbre de la puerta - Oh , ya llegaron - se animó y se dirigió a la puerta .

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas!? - grité enojada por ser ignorada . Lo tomé del brazo y lo empujé rápidamente a una pequeña habitación .

- ¡ Miku ! ¡ No seas tan exagerada , joder ! - reclamó él detrás de la puerta .

- Lo siento, Len - dije un poco nerviosa - Solo será mientras estén aquí - dije colocando una silla encima de la puerta , atascándola .

- ¡ Sácame de aquí ! - exigía empujando la puerta .

- ¿ Miku, estás aquí? Lo siento pasamos porque la puerta estaba abierta... - mumuraba una pelicastaña .

- Aquí estoy - sonreí amablemente - ¿Qué tal, chicas? - actuaba sospechosamente sin darme cuenta .

- Eh... bien... ¿ Pasa algo? - preguntó la rubia mirándome preocupada .

- No , no es nada - sonreí ampliamente . Estaba preocupada por que Len se escape de la habitación o grite por ayuda .

- Woaaaah...Tu casa parece una mansión ...- comentaba Gumi mirando todo asombrada .

- Sí que lo es ¿no? ... Aún no entiendo la necesidad de una casa tan grande - me quejé .

- ¿ Entonces no te gusta tu casa? - preguntó la pequeña Rin tiernamente .

- Eh... bueno sí me gusta - sonreí calidamente - Aquí he pasado muy gratos momentos con mi familia - dije atesorando ese lugar .

- Se nota que tú y tu familia se llevan muy bien - comentó Gumi con alegría .

- Tener a tus padres siempre deve sentir bien ¿no? - preguntó Meiko escondiendo una leve tristeza que apenas y pude percibirla .

- ¿Eh? ... Bueno... ¿Tú no ves a tus padres muy seguido? - pregunté .

- Casi nunca están en casa - sonrió indiferente - De todas formas , no importa . Así tengo la casa para mi solita - .

- Y así nosotras nos podemos colar en tu casa - la animó Rin riéndose .

- Eto... Nee chicas , vamos a mi habitación que aquí en la entrada hace frío - inventé un pretexto antes de que Len perdiera la paciencia y se escapara .

- ¡Okay! - exclamó Gumi infantilmente .

- ¡Miku Hatsune! - gritó Len . Para mi desgracia , había roto la puerta de una patada y la silla había salido volando , cayendo encima de Rin .

- Eh... Eh... Len ... Eto... chicas...- decía tartamudeando - ¡Ahhhh se me lengua la traba ! - grité sin sentido .

- Rin... Rin... ¿ sigues viva ? - preguntaba Gumi picando a Rin con un palito .

- Algo...- respondió agonizante - Ayúdenme a salir de aquí ...- pidió y la ayudaron .

- Miku ... ¡No me vuelvas a encerrar! - reclamó Len molesto .

- Perdón , perdón - dije riéndome por la cara enojada de Len ¡Se veía tan gracioso!

- Un segundo... ¡¿Len , qué haces aquí ?! - exclamó Meiko sorprendida .

- Vivo aquí - respondió .

- ¿ Ehhhh? Miku , ¿ vives con él? - exclamó Rin ya recuperada .

- Eh ... pues verán ... - trataba de explicarles .

- Es que nosotros estamos casados - dijo Len jalándome del hombro para apegarnos .

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo .

- ¡Es solo una broma! - decía moviendo rápidamente los brazos - ¡Len , idiota! - le grité .

- Tú me encerraste . Tenía que vengarme - se rió y acarició mi cabeza rápidamente .

- Incluso así...- seguía renegando - Chicas , quizás hay algo que no les comenté... Yo vivo con Len y Gumiya... es que... Ahmm ...- .

- Sus padres se fueron de viaje por negocios y mi padre los conocía ; así que me la encargaron y yo paso a ser su tutor . Gumiya vive conmigo porque ... ehmmm... lo adopté - mintió Len .

- ¿Lo adoptaste? - preguntó Rin confundida .

- Ahmm... sí...podría decirse... - murmuró él .

- ¡ Yo fui el que te adoptó a ti ! -gritó Gumiya apareciendo detrás de Len .

- Da igual , brócoli - se burló Len .

- Dejen de pelear - dije separándolos - Nee , vayamos a mi cuarto - les dije a ellas .

- Si quieres - murmuró Len como si no le quedara de otra .

- ¡ A ti no! - lo golpeé en la cabeza .

* * *

><p>- Nee , Miku , ... ¿no te es extraño vivir con dos chicos ? - preguntó la rubia y luego tomó un poco de agua del vaso que tenía en sus manos .<p>

- No lo es... Al comienzo lo fue - dije riéndome recordando cuando recién vivía con Len y Gumiya - Pero... al cabo de un tiempo... terminé acostumbrándome a su compañía... -.

- Aunque estar rodeada de chicos guapos hace que luego eso pierda su efecto...- murmuró Gumi como lamento .

- ¿A qué te refieres ? - pregunté inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado .

- Es que estás rodeada de Len , Gumiya y además el chico nuevo Akaito ; y lo peor es que no te gusta ninguno... Bah... es un desperdicio - explicó Meiko.

- ¡Tienes que ponerle empeño , Miku ! - exclamó Gumi .

- ¿ Empeño a qué? - solté una pequeña gota de sudor por su gracioso comportamiento .

- Enamorarte , mujer , enamorarte - respondió Rin - Cuando te enamoras y es correspondido : El amor recorrerá tus venas y a la vez calentará tus mejillas . Tu mundo dará vueltas rápidamente . Tú y él podrán detener el mundo cuantas veces quieran . Cada beso será -.

- Ay no , ya empezó - dijo Meiko tapándose los oídos - ¡Termina la cursilería! - .

- Jajaja... Rin parece que eres muy apasionada - comenté viendo como se le ruborizaban las mejillas .

- A Rin le gusta Akaito...- susurró Gumi rápidamente .

- ¡Gumi! - gritó ella con mirada sedienta de sangre - Te dije que no dijeras nada , baka -.

- ¿ En serio te gusta? - me reí - ¡Que adorables se verían juntos ! -.

- Ah es que... él es taaaaaan lindo y amable - decía Rin risueña - Me gusta un poquito - dijo con timidez . Nos limitamos a mirarla con ternura y curiosidad - Me enamoré de él cuando... Estaba en aprietos... se me había perdido un lapicero y el profesor estaba dictando . Entonces... él me presto su lapicero - sonrió ruborizada .

- ¡¿ Solo por eso ?! - gritó Meiko decepcionada y Rin asintió - Siempre supe que eras enamoradiza pero no creí que tanto - .

- Rin... es la historia más poco romántica que he escuchado - dije con pesar .

- Concuerdo con Miku - murmuró Gumi .

- Ustedes son muy crueleeees...- lloriqueaba Rin .

- Lo somos - dijo Gumi como si fuera un cumplido - Nee , Miku... ¿realmente no te gusta Len ? - negué con la cabeza - Es que siempre se ven lindos juntos ; además que siempre ve por ti ... - .

- Es cariño de hermanos - sonreí - Y si me gustara... posiblemente yo no le guste a él -.

- Que pesimista - dijo Rin dándome palmaditas en la espalda .

- Miku , soñar es gratis - comentó Meiko animándome a enamorarme .

- No , no , no . Eso no ocurrirá - negué con la cabeza .

- Chicas , les traje algo de comer - dijo Len abriendo la puerta lentamente acompañado de Gumiya - Las hizo Gumiya - sonrió refiriéndose a las pequeñas empanadas .

- ¡Qué amable! ¡Gracias!- dijo Rin para luego comenzar a devorar .

- ¡Gumiya eres muy bueno en la cocina! - exclamba Gumi atragantándose .

- ¿Cómo no te puedes enamorar de estos seres perfectos? - me reclamaba Meiko , confundiendo a Len y a Gumiya .

- ¿Eh? ¡Meiko! - grité por molestarme con temas personales - No es tu problema - dije enojada mirando hacia el costado . Meiko suspiró y le pidió una empanada a Len - Yo también quiero - reclamé en forma de puchero .

- Toma - sonrió Len mientras me daba la bandejita - ¿O prefieres que te los dé en la boca ? - .

- ¡Kyaaaaa! - Rin se desmayó mientras sangraba por la nariz .

- Wow , eso fue muy directo . Anda , Miku , di que sí - comentaba Gumi enérgica .

- ¡No , gracias ! - grité nerviosa .

- Bueno... ya nos vamos - sonrió tristemente y se dio media vuelta .

- ¡Espera! - sin necesidad , jalé de su polera - P...Puedes quedarte aquí , si quieres... - .

- Gracias - dijo de forma linda provocando que mis mejillas enrojecieran - ¿Ves , Gumiya? Te dije que funcionaría - se destruyó el mágico momento .

- Tienes razón . Mañana te pago - dijo Gumiya lamentándose haber perdido su apuesta .

-¡¿Qué?! No me digas que estaban apostando sobre si les daba permiso de quedarse aquí o no - dije indignada .

- Pues sí , solo quería ver si podía quedarme aquí - dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza suavemente - No te enojes , solo quería estar a tu lado pero Gumiya creía que no podría convencerte- pidió pero seguí mirándole seria - ... Te daré la mitad de lo que me debe Gumiya - se resignó .

- ¡Siéntente como en tu casa! - exclamé molestándolo en broma .

- Eh... ¡Esta es mi casa! - reclamó divertido .

- Nee...ustedes dos hacen sentir muy solos a los demás - dijo Gumiya para luego señalar a Meiko y Gumi .

- Estoy sola... tan sola...- se lamentaba Meiko en posición fetal en el piso .

- Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien... ¡Nuncaaa! - gritaba Gumi dando vueltas .

- Ehmmm ¿Alguien se tomó la molestia de despertar a Rin? - pregunté mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por mi cabeza .

- ¡Rin , despierta , Akaito te ama ! - gritó Gumi para que ella reaccione .

- ¿¡Me ama!? - exclamó ella . Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que solo era una broma de Gumi - ¡Gumi , idiota! - gritaba Rin mientras ahorcaba a Gumi .

- ¡Peleaaa! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! - gritaba Meiko eufórica mientras sacaba su botella de sake y comenzaba a beberla .

- ¡Meiko alcohólica! - atiné a decir por su insaciable sed al sake .

- Y se supone que los humanos son los normales - lamentó cómicamente Gumiya .

- En vez de hacer tus chistes , deberías darte cuenta quién te está mirando molesto porque sin querer le conté sobre tu beso con Meiko - dijo Len señalando una esquina donde yacía la pequeña niña .

- ¡Hey, hola! - exclamé aprovechando que mis amigas estaban distraídas .

- Miku , Gumiya es un idiotaaa - lloriqueaba en broma la pequeña .

- Ya , ya . Tranquila -dije acariciando suavemente su pequeña cabeza .

- Oh , cierto Miku . Toma - dijo dándome un folleto - Me lo han entregado y dijeron que era para ti - comentó amistosamente .

- ¿Quiénes? - pregunté mirando cuidadosamente el folleto . Era sobre una fiesta a la media noche .

- Sirvientes del duque de Venomania - respondió amigable - Miku , tengo que irme ya , las campanas del Inframundo están sonando ¡ Hasta luego ! - dijo apresurada . No tuve tiempo para despedirme .

- Miku... ¿qué es eso? - preguntó Gumi . Había vencido a Rin que estaba noqueada .

- Eh... la verdad no sé - respondí entregándole el folleto .

- ¡Miren , es una invitación para la gran fiesta del sábado! - exclamó ella y en seguida se acercaron todos - Es una fiesta que se da anualmente . Solo personas de la alta sociedad pueden ir . Es muy raro ser invitada , normalmente... tienes que comprar entrada pero son muy caras . Por eso , solo van los de la alta sociedad - .

- El duque de Venomania...quién sera - dijo Len con desinterés .

- He escuchado de él , es muy guapo y tiene mucho dinero . Lo malo que siempre sus fiestas son con máscara así que nadie lo llega a reconocer - contó Meiko

- ¡Aquí dice que puedes llevar tantos invitados como quieras! - exclamaba Gumi con emoción .

- Eh... ¿De qué me perdí? - dijo Rin despertando otra vez - ¿Fiesta? ¡Yo voy! - .

- No he dicho que voy a ir... - murmuraba insegura - No lo conozco y tampoco pienso que sea buena idea ir a una fiesta donde solo estará la alta clase - .

- Si vamos a la fiesta , Len promete ser tu pareja de baile - dijo Meiko . No sabía por qué pero la tan sola idea provocaba una aceleración en mis latidos .

- Pero yo no he prometido nad- dijo Len pero lo interrumpieron .

- Hace mucho que no vamos a fiestas así . Creo que sería bueno ir a esta , ¿no , Len? - comentaba Gumiya presionando más a Len .

- Vamos , Len , dile que serás su pareja - pedía insistente Gumi .

- ¡Está bien! - gritó - Miku...- me miró directamente a los ojos y no pude evitar sentirme nerviosa - Si vamos a aquella fiesta , prometo ser tu pareja de baile...- murmuró un poco tímido y ruborizado .

- ...I..Iremos...- susurré levemente .

- ¡Funcionó! - exclamaron Gumi, Rin y Meiko al mismo tiempo .

- Bien hecho , Len - felicitaba Gumiya .

- Ya cállense - dije enojada y muy avergonzada .

- Debemos conseguirte un vestido - dijo Len acariciando mi cabeza delicadamente .

- H...hai - le di la razón .

- Owww...Miku es tan linda cuando está apenada - comentó Meiko conmovida .

- Mmm...- Rin revisaba su celular - Mi padre ya llegó a casa así que tengo que volver - sonrió .

- También nos vamos nosotras . Ya es tarde - dijo Meiko tomando su bolso .

- Las acompaño - sonreí .

- Es peligroso - dijo Len - Gumiya lo hará - sentenció .

- Yes , my lord - dijo Gumiya con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba para acompañarlas .

- Adiós , Miku - se despidieron ellas .

- Bye ! - grité .

- Parece que nos quedamos solos - murmuró Len - ¿Quieres algo de comer? - .

- Sí , busquemos si Gumiya nos dejó algo - .

* * *

><p>Fue divertido comprar un vestido con Len . Lo malo fue que la señorita que atendía pensaba que éramos pareja y eso por alguna razón me provocaba estar más nerviosa de lo normal cuando salgo con Len . No es que siempre esté nerviosa con él pero siempre hace algo que me saca de mis casillas . En fin... mi vestido es de color celeste , más oscuro que mi cabello , tiene lo hombros al descubierto y parece como un corset en la parte de la cintura . Es realmente bonito y Len estuvo de acuerdo .<p>

También tuve que comprar mi máscara . Habían unas máscaras que cubrían toda la cara ; sin embargo , esas no combinaban bien con mi vestido así que conseguimos de las normales que solo cubren parte de tu rostro y nariz ; de color morado para que combine mejor con mis ojos . Len y Gumiya tomaron el mismo estilo de máscara solo que con un diseño más varonil . Se les veía muy bien con ellos ( Gumiya se probó el suyo cuando llegué con Len a casa ) . El de Len era de color azul oscuro ; y de Gumiya , verde .

- Miku , ¿ya estás lista? - preguntó Len ingresando a mi cuarto sin mi permiso .

- Sí - dije dándole un último toque a mi cabello . Lo había dejado suelto y ensortijado en las puntas - ¿ Qué tal? - pregunté sobre mi aspecto pero no recibí respuesta - ¿Len? ¿Hola...? - .

- Eh... Sí ... Yo ... Es decir... - balbuceaba él - Te ves... muy hermosa - dijo con las mejillas rojas .

- Gracias - dije sonriente - ¡ Eh ! Mi corazón...- exclamé por el fuerte latido de este .

- ¿Sucede algo malo? - se acercó más a mí .

- No es nada . Últimamente late más rápido pero no creo que sea nada grav...- dije sin poder terminar la oración porque me perdí en la mirada de este .

¿Qué me pasa?

¿ Por qué me pongo así cuando Len esta a mi lado ?

Esta rara sensación en el corazón...

Se está apoderando de mí cada vez más .

- ¿En serio te encuentras bien? Estás toda colorada - dijo acercándose más .

- ...M...M...M...¡ Muy cerca ! - le grité dándole un golpe en la cara sin querer ¡Fue pura reacción! - ¡Len! Lo siento... es que ...es que...- trataba de explicarle algo que ni yo misma entendía .

- No al maltrato varonil - pidió lloriqueando . Lo ayudé a levantarse del suelo . Al final y al cabo , la situación dio risa - Gumiya ya debe estar listo , vamos - extendió su mano hacia mí . Esa reconfortante mano que acepté de inmediato .

* * *

><p>Nos encontramos con Meiko , Rin y Gumi a unas cuantas esquinas de la casa . Obviamente no fuimos caminando . Meiko había llevado "prestado" el auto de su mamá ; y a pesar de ser menor de edad , sabía conducir muy bien . Me pregunto cuántas vecea lo habrá usado . Fuimos un poco apretados en la parte trasera se los asientos . Ya que éramos cuatro y normalmente alcanzan tres . Rin estaba diciendo a cada rato que Len me cargue ; mas al final ella terminó siendo cargada por Gumi .<p>

Cuando llegamos al lugar festivo ,bajamos muy sorprendidos por el gran castillo . Aunque se suponía que sería en un lugar lujoso , nunca imaginamos un castillo draconiano .

Se podía escuchar la música , una orquesta tocando algo lento , las risas de los aristócratas , etc . Para entrar al inmenso castillo , solo tuvimos que enseñar el folleto . El hombro de tez morena nos dejó pasar tranquilamente . Habían muchas personas bailando y conversando ; nosotros nos pusimos a conversar un rato mientras nos acomodábamos al lugar .

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! - exclamó un hombre de cabellos morados ,usando el mismo color de máscara que yo, y que la gente aclamaba desesperadamente - ¡ En unos minutos comenzaremos con un divertido juego ! ... Mientras... ¡Bailen y coman del buffer ! - se retiró , la gente lo aplaudió .

- Supongo que ese debe ser el duque... - murmuró Len - Hey , Miku... ¿Bailas? - me ofreció .

- Am... Te advierto que posiblemente voy a pisar tus pies - dije aclarando mi inexperiencia .

- No importa - dijo tomando mi mano - Será divertido - dijo llevándome a la pista de baile .

- Hmmm...- trataba de buscar tema de conversación antes de que se ponga incómodo por la pieza lenta .

- Otra vez estás roja - dijo colocando su mano en mi mejilla - Espero que no estés enferma - me miró algo triste .

- ¡No es eso! ...- respondí rápido - Últimamente... me siento más nerviosa a tu lado... la verdad... no sé como explicarlo - fui sincera .

- Miku...- murmuró confundido - No me digas que...- estaba a punto de decir algo pero un hombre nos interrumpió .

- ¿Me permite la pieza con la señorita? - pidió el duque cortés y galante .

- Ah... Por supuesto ...- contestó Len . Se despidió de mí con un gesto elegante .

- ¿Son novios? - preguntó el pelimorado amigablemente .

- ¡Eh! ¡No , no lo somos! - exclamé nerviosa y ruborizada .

- Por la forma en como te comportas se podría decir que te gusta mucho - sonrió acusador .

- ¿G...Gustar...? - me pregunté en voz alta - ...N...No sé si me guste... pero... le tengo un gran cariño - confesé . De todas formas , era un extraño .

- Hmm... pues le recomiendo que disfrute de esta fiesta con la persona que posiblemente le gusta... - terminó la pieza e hicimos una reverencia festiva - Ya que... podría ser la última - susurró de una forma macabra y me dio un rápido beso en el cuello . Él se alejó dejándome completamente confundida .

- Amo esta fiestaaaa - gritaba Rin como loca mientras me acercaba .

- ¡Bebida gratis! - decía Meiko agitando botellas en cada mano .

- Parece que se están divirtiendo mucho - dije feliz por verlas así pero seguía estando algo confundida por lo que había hecho aquel hombre .

- No somos las únicas - Rin me miró pícaramente - Te veías tan entretenida conversando con el duque - .

- Era por el tema de conversación , no por él - contesté reclamando .

- ¿De qué conversaban? - preguntó Len curioso .

- ¡De que si me gustabas o no! - pensé - De... amm... la fiesta... el techo...- murmuraba sin saber que decir , solo se me ocurría lo que dijo mi mente - La decoración de la fiesta - atiné a decir .

- Oh... ya veo ...- murmuró - Miku ... sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes... - trataba de sacar el tema pero salí corriendo de los nervios .

- Uh... eso fue peligroso - estaba muy ruborizada y nerviosa . No quería que Len se enterara de que posiblemente me guste .

- Damas y caballeros...- exclamó el pelimorado desde las escaleras y siendo enfocado por luces - Que comience el juego...-.

Las luces se apagaron de pronto .

Escuché unos gritos desgarradores de hombres y mujeres .

- ¡Len! ¡Len! - grité aterrorizada sin poder ver nada . Rápidamente , alguien colocó un pañuelo en mi boca y nariz humedecido con algo .

- Tú vienes conmigo...- escuché el susurro de la persona que me cargaba en sus brazos mientras me cubría con el pañuelo , era el duque . Mis ojos se cerraron a pesar de que seguía asustada por las personas corriendo y huyendo del lugar . El olor a sangre que emanaba . Mis amigos en peligro . A pesar de todo ello , no pue evitar caer en un tedioso sueño .

* * *

><p><strong>Graciaaas por leer (me pregunro si estuvo emocionante XD)<strong>

**Este capítulo se creó...**

**Canción de Gakupo + LenxMiku + Mi imaginación = ... esto XD**

**Bye bye deja tu review onegaii :33**


	11. La fiesta del duque de Venomania (II)

- Rayos... ¿dónde estoy...? - pregunté levantándome del suelo lentamente . Estaba en una habitación oscura aunque , por suerte , entraba un poco de luz a través de una ventana sin cortinas - Qu...¡¿Qué está pasando?! - exclamé ; más que asustada , me encontraba en shock por ver a tantas mujeres a mi alrededor . Algunas estaban dormidas y otras estaban llorando .

- ¡Miku! - gritó Meiko con algunos rasguños en el rostro .

- M... ¡Meiko! ¿Estás bien? - dije preocupada mientras me acercaba a ella y trataba de no pisar a las mujeres que estaban en el piso durmiendo cual bella durmiente .

- ¿Te refieres a esto? No es nada - dijo sin darle importancia - Me lo hizo tratando de defenderme de las personas que nos empezaron a atacar . Rin y Gumi siguen dormidas . - señaló una esquina . Al parecer , ella las había acomodado para que estén apoyados una sobre otra .

- Que bueno que están bien... - me sentí más aliviada - ... Bueno... y entonces... ¿qué está pasando aquí? - susurré temerosa pero tratando de vencer mis miedos para salir de ese terrible lugar .

- ¿No lo saben...? - murmuró una mujer de cabellos blancos con una cola baja - Nunca pensé que fuera cierto... ¡ Pero tenían razón ! - se atormentaba la mujer mientras se caía en sus rodillas y lloraba .

- S...Señorita , tranquilícese - traté de que siguiera contando .

- El duque... este duque... ¿cómo creen que tuvo tanto éxito...? - murmuraba la mujer sin saber explicarse .

- ¿ De qué estás hablando ? - Meiko perdió la paciencia .

- ¡ Él hizo un pacto con un demonio ! - gritó ella llamando la atención de todas las que nos encontrábamos despiertas - A cambio de las riquezas... el sufriría una horrible maldición ... - .

- ¿Qué le pasó? - pregunté intrigada .

- Dicen... que su maldición fue matar personas para vivir... - contaba con suspenso - Él se volvió...un vampiro - .

- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Es una broma verdad? - dijo Meiko de forma incrédula .

- ¡Es verdad! ¡Yo tampoco lo creía pero es cierto! - gritaba ella desesperadamente mientras las demás comenzaban a murmurar como si estuviera loca . Rompió en llanto .

- Aun si es cierto o no ...- dije llamando la atención de todas - Tenemos que salir de aquí a como de lugar - .

- Tienes razón ... - dijo Meiko un poco estresada - Revisemos si hay algo que podamos utilizar para defendernos y tratemos de despertar a las demás - dio órdenes responsablemente . Todas obedecimos .

- Meiko , aquí hay una puerta . Está cerrada pero sabremos de donde puedan ingresar - descubrí .

- Eh... Me duele mi cabeza... - murmuró Gumi despertando - Rin , despierta ...- la zamaqueó .

- G...¿Gumi...? - dijo ella un poco desconcertada - ¿Dónde estamos? - .

- Estamos encerradas en este pequeño cuarto y no sabemos qué sucederá - habló Meiko rápido . Se notaba que estaba muy aterrada ; más tratabade tomar el mando y manejar la situación - Ayuden a buscar algo con qué abrir la puerta - .

- De acuerdo - dijero al unisono algo soñolientas .

- ¡Mierda! - chilló de dolor la mujer de cabellos blancos . Se había cortado con un espejo roto - ¡ Oh no! Sangre... - .

- D... Detén el sangrado rápido - me puse nerviosa . Si lo que nos había contado era cierto , entonces la sangre nos traería muchos problemas . Se vio una sombra pasar rápidamente en frente de la ventana .

- Ya es demasiado tarde - susurró pesimista mientras unas lágrimas caían por su claro rostro .

Se escucharon unos pasos . Todas nos quedamos calladas . Como si tratáramos de escondernos a pesar que esa persona ya sabía donde estábamos . Silenciosamente , las últimas mujeres se despertaron .

Los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta del cuarto .

El ambiente se volvió terriblemente callado .

El fuerte chillido de la puerta siendo empujada nos despertó de nuestro miedo .

- No hay nadie...- murmuró una del montón - ¡A correr! - gritó ella . Todas corrieron lo más rápido que podían tratando de salir a la vez por esa puerta .

- No... ¡ Esperen , puede ser una trampa ! - gritó la mujer de cabellos blancos pero nadie le hizo caso excepto yo , Meiko , Rin y Gumi que pensábamos lo mismo .

- Quedándonos aquí tampoco estaremos a salvo - dijo tomando a Rin del brazo lista para correr .

- Salgamos últimas - ordenó Meiko tomando también a Gumi del brazo . Protegiendo así a las más indenfensas .

La mujer de cabellos blancos nos acompañó en nuestra huida . El pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro . Lo peor era que no teníamos con qué defendernos . No podíamos perder la calma o si no todo sería peor . Avanzamos unos cuantos metros donde había un poco de bullerío .Unas cuántas mujeres comenzaron a gritar . Se nuestros aceleraron sus pasos en dirección contraria . Todo era un caos .

- Pero... ¿qué tenemos aquí?...- dijo un hombre con terno . Parece que había sido un cómplice en la fiesta - Unas hermosas señoritas ¿queriendo escapar? ...Eso está muy mal...- .

- A...¡Aléjate! - gritó la peliblanca con las piernas temblando .

- Jajaja...- se carcajeó - ¿Realmente piensas que te voy a obedecer? - sonrió macabramente . De su boca se pudo notar como sacaba unos colmillos . La mujer de cabellos blancos se había equivocado , el duque no era el único vampiro .

- ¡Corran , corran! - grité asustada mientras retrocedíamos en conjunto .

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos ; mas eso no fue suficiente . El vampiro logró atrapar a la pobre mujer . Quise ayudarla aunque sabía que de todas formas ya estaba muerta por la pérdida de sangre . Rin me jaló , no había nada qué hacer . El vampiro , sin quedarse satisfecho , comenzó a seguirnos . Nos encerramos en dos cuartos diferentes por el miedo : Yo con Rin y Meiko con Gumi .

- A... Aquí estaremos a salvo...- susurré atorando la puerta con una silla que estaba por ahí .

- ¿Qué era esa cosa? - se preguntaba en voz alta Rin mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos .

- Es un vampiro... o eso creo.. - respondí - No podemos perder tiempo , debemos buscar algo con qué matarlo - .

- Buscaré algo por allá atrás - dijo ella con un poco de miedo .

- Está bien - dije mientras revisaba los cajones de esa habitación - Espera un segundo ...- murmuré para mí misma - Esta habitación... es demasiado elegante...- dije refiriéndome a la cama y a las cosas dentro de ella - Esta habitación es de... ¡Mierda , Rin! - grité preocupada deduciendo que esa era la habitación del duque .

La comencé a buscar sin éxito . Al cabo de unos segundos, vi una puerta que no había revisado . La abrí . ¡Demonios! Conducía otro pasillo donde posiblemente Rin había ido . Escuché un quejido leve . Corrí lo más rápido posible en ese tenebroso pasillo .

Llegué a otra habitación ; llena de retratos escalofriantes . Divisé a una pequeña silueta rubia junto a una pelimorada .

- ¡Suéltala! - grité desesperada viendo como aquel duque mordía a mi amiga .

- Miku... ayúdame...- susurró Rin sin fuerzas . De repente , perdió el conocimiento .

- Sabe bien - dijo él sonriendo y dejando de morderla - No pensé que traerías a una amiga tan deliciosa - se burló a la vez que un hilo de sangre caía delicadamente por el cuello de Rin . Volvió a morderla , succionando así su sangre .

- ¡Vampiro bastardo! - corrí contra él . Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas a pesar que llevaba tacones y un vestido que me quitaba elasticidad . Con una sola mano , logró hacerme deslizar por los suelos .

- Maldición...- empecé a llorar . No podía hacer nada contra él ; era demasiado fuerte para mí . Acudí al pánico y a las lágrimas amargas . Verla morir y ni siquiera intentar algo más por miedo , fui una cobarde .

Sentí una fuerte presión en la muñeca por un segundo . No le di importancia y cerré los ojos con fuerza .

**- Oye , idiota , despierta - .**

- ¿Eh...? - abrí los ojos lentamente . Mis manos estaban sujetando una espada de mango celeste - ¿Qué...? - susurré . Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y apreté la empuñadura con fuerza . Ya tenía con qué defender a Rin .

Ataqué rápidamente al pelimorado . No pude darle porque lo esquivo ; sin embargo , logré que soltara a Rin . La atrapé antes de que caiga al suelo . Su expresión de sufrimiento me provocaba rabia y deseos de venganza . Tomé su pulso ; estaba bien aunque era débil .

- Ya estás a salvo - susurré mientras la colocaba suavemente en el piso . Tomé aire y dirigí la mirada hacia el enemigo .

- No pensé que ya podías pelear - se quitó su saco y lo tiró al piso - Esto va a ser divertido - .

Intentó atacarme ; mas , retrocedí tratando de mantener el equilibrio . La espada se hacía liviana y pesada por momentos , lo cual me dificultaba los ataques . Él trataba de lanzarse encima mío y yo lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo rápidamente . Sabía que no podía seguir a la defensiva y tenía que idear una estrategia ; sin embargo , no tenía ni un segundo para pensar .

- Parece que estás en aprietos - sonrió burlonamente y logró darme un golpe en el rostro haciéndome caer .

- ¡Jódete!- grité . Le di un fuerte golpe con mis piernas en el estómago desde el suelo . Logré que se tambaleara . Retomé la compostura y ataqué con la espada .

Desapareció cuando pensé que lo había partido a la mitad . Rápidamente , reapareció detrás de mí . No tuve tiempo de dar la vuelta y fui empujada . No llegué a caer y solo me alejé un poco . Ese hombre era muy rápido para mí y lo sabía ; si iba a ganarle iba a ser con cerebro . Falsamente , levanté la espada como si lo fuera a atacar frontalmente ; él se cubrió el rostro , justo lo que quería , ataqué en su pierna . Esta vez , sí le había dado .

- ¡Maldita zorra! - me gritó de dolor y tratando de detener el sangrado de su pierna .

- Yo gano , vampiro - sonreí creyéndome exitosa y algo galante . Coloqué mi espada cerca de su cuello insinuando que era el fin .

Rió desesperado - ¿Ganaste? Ajajaja...- decía él incrédula . Se levantó lentamente del suelo mientras que le goteaba la pierna de sangre - Te enseñaré... la verdadera forma de un vampiro -.

Sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo . Se quedó quieto por unos segundos ; luego , abrió la boca y algo negro comenzó a salir de su cuerpo . Había olvidado por completo que los vampiros también son pertenecen a la familia de los demonios . Retrocedí con temor ; el simple hecho de que no tuviera forma me aterrizaba . Una inmensa sombra frente a mí me retaba , su boca era gigantesca y sus colmillos se veían muy afilados . Mi mano temblaba sin soltar la espada . Tragué saliva . Tenía que proteger a Rin ; Len no estaba para salvarme .

- Aquí voy...- me di ánimos . Tomé posición con la espada . El aire estaba pesado y yo estaba transpirado ; además , la constante presión hostigante en mi muñeca .

La verdadera forma del vampiro no habló . Solo soltó un rugido como un animal a punto de cazar a su víctima . Entonces , se acercó a mí corriendo de forma veloz . Nunca había visto algo tan difícil de seguir con los ojos . Saltó hacia el techo y rebotó cayendo directamente hacia mí . Sus colmillos chocaron contra mi espada . Estuvimos forcejeando por unos segundos , incluso salieron algunas chispas por el roce ; ambos retrocedimos y volvimos a atacar . Estuvimos así un buen rato .

En un momento determinado en el forcejeo , utilizó una de sus patas y me arañó el pecho y el estómago al mismo tiempo que me empujaba contra la pared . La espada salió volando a un lado lejos de mí . Traté de reaccionar pero me dolía demasiado la espalda como para poder levantarme . Era mi fin .

- Maldita... sea... - susurré con dificultad . Pude ver como a través de mi ropa desgarrada como escapaba la sangre . El vampiro venía a darme mi golpe de gracia . Cerré los ojos con fuerza .

Escuché disparos y quejidos provenientes del vampiro . Lentamente y temerosa , abrí los ojos . Una sonrisa se mostró en mi boca . Era Len . La alegría me invadió . No porque me estuviera salvando , sino por la desesperación de morir sin ver su rostro antes .

- Miku , perdona por llegar tarde - se acercó rápidamente y acarició mi rostro . Miró al vampiro que estaba más molesto que nunca - Acabaré esto rápido - .

Sacó su pistola blanca y comenzó a disparar . El vampiro esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Len . Me puse ansiosa por la idea de que quizás ese vampiro era demasiado fuerte incluso para Len aunque este no se inmutaba . De pronto , dejó de disparar . Bajó el arma e hizo algo con la pistola pues parecía que la estaba modificando . El vampiro no perdió el tiempo y atacó desprevenidamente .

- Ni siquiera podrás tocarme , basura...- susurró Len con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro a pesar de que el vampiro venía a toda velocidad a atacarlo .

A unos pocos centímetros de él , Len apuntó con el arma y disparó de una forma más rápida pero había otra diferencia ...las balas tenían la habilidad de seguir a su objetivo . Pude sentir como Len estaba gastando más de lo normal de su energía para lograr eso . No parecía preocuparle ; sin embargo , temí de que llegara a su límite .

- ¡Muere ,bastardo! - gritó Len sudando . El vampiro no se daba por vencido pero ya era su límite . Se levantó el polvo cuando cayó . Un poco de humo salió de su cuerpo mientras volvía a su forma humana .

- No...puedo perder...- susurraba el duque tirado en el piso y sin fuerzas para luchar .

- Ya llegó tu hora... Diviértete en el infierno - Len apuntó a la cabeza del pelimorado .

- ¿Qu...Qué estás haciendo , Len ? - preguntó débilmente Rin . Había despertado . Esto distrajo a Len por unos segunos que fueron más que suficientes para el vampiro .

- ¡Déjame! - grité cuando el vampiro se había dirigido hacia mí y me había hecho pararme - ¡Suéltame ya! - exigí tratando de zafarme de su agarre . El sostenía mi cuello , listo para morderlo .

- ¡Quieto ahí! - exclamó Len preocupado - No la muerdas o disparo - advirtió .

- Baja ... tu arma...- hablaba con dificulfad el pelimorado - Sabes... lo que pasará ... si la muerdo... - .

- Desgraciado...- susurró Len . Bajó lentamente su arma .

- Debemos encontrarlos...- murmuraba Gumi quien había entrado por la puerta detrás de mí y del duque . Estaba acompañada por Meiko y Gumiya - ¡Gakupo! - gritó ella confundiendo a los demás... ¿Acaso... se conocían?

"Gakupo" volteó a ver a Gumi con expresión nostálgica . Len no dudó en aprovechar y disparar . Los sesos de Gakupo volaron por toda la habitación . Gumi se asustó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente .

- Bien... Nadie fue mordida ¿verdad? - preguntó él con calma . Miré a Rin ; ella lucía asustada pues Len había inferido que era peligroso ser mordido .

- N...No...- dije algo nerviosa por mi mentira y fui hacia Rin para ayudar a levantarla - Nadie ha sido mordida - miré mi espada en el suelo y la recogí .

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Meiko a la vez que consolaba a Gumi . Haber visto tal escena tan gore la había dejado en shock .

- ...Apareció de la nada... - dije sonriendo como si fuera eso normal . Miré la bella espada . De no ser por ella , hubiera perdido la vida ; así que sentía un poco de admiración por la espada . De repente cuando la estaba contemplando , se volvió una clase de polvo celeste que ingresó a mi cuerpo , atravesándome - ¿Qué caraj...? - .

- Ya veo . Lograste materializar tu energía . Te felicito - dijo Gumiya con una mano en el mentón analizando lo que acababa de pasar .

- ¿Materializar...? - dije sin entender nada .

- No importa . No es algo de lo que te debas preocupar - dijo Len dándome unas palmaditas en la cabeza . Luego , me di cuenta que ya no tenía su pistola en la mano y un pequeño brillo rodeaba su mano . ¿Acaso él había hecho lo que yo hice sin querer?

- ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? - preguntó Rin un tanto confundida .

- Pues verás , Rin... - explicó Meiko para mi sorpresa - ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que no creyeras en fantasmas , demonios y esas cosas? - Rin asintió - Bueno , ya no me hagas caso - .

- ¿Qué explicación es esa? - rió Gumiya - Oh vamos , yo lo expliqué mucho mejor - .

- ¿Explicar...? - no entendía - ¿Acaso... les dijiste la verdad ? - dije .

- Sí . No se creyeron que éramos agentes del FBI y que por eso teníamos armas - contó Gumiya .

- Eso ni se lo creería Rin - murmuró Meiko .

- Claro . Es más fácil creer que somos seres supernaturales a ser unos simples agentes secretos - comentó Gumiya graciosamente .

- Salgamos de aquí rápido . Este lugar me da escalofríos - murmuró Rin apoyándose en mí .

* * *

><p>- ¡Por fin en casa! - exclamé soñolienta y cansada a la vez que ingresaba a mi cuarto - Pero que día...- susurré y me tiré a mi cómoda cama sin haberme puesto pijama - El precioso vestido terminó ensuciándose...- susurré con tristeza .<p>

- Igual te queda bien - sonrió Len apoyado en el marco de mi puerta para luego acercarse a mí - Vine para hacerte recordar que Meiko pidió que no le hagamos preguntas Gumi sobre el tal Gakupo - dijo serio - Además , venía a deshacerme de unas dudas ...-. se sentó en mi cama , a mi lado .

- ¿ Qué sucede ? - pregunté inocentemente mientras me colocaba boca arriba .

- Hmm... ¿Qué fue lo que trataste de decirme antes...- susurró atormentado - Lo que trataste de insinuar . Quiero estar seguro de ello - .

- ¿Insinuar? Yo no traté de insinuarte nada - contesté honesta . Sabía a lo que se refería pero no tuve intención de insinuar nada así que no cuenta .

- Oh... Comprendo - contestó pensativo - Por un momento , creí algo que no es posible - .

- ¿Qué cosa? - .

- No es nada . Son tonterías que se me ocurren de repente - me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perrito - Que descanses - se despidió .

- ¡No , no . Ya me dejaste con la curiosidad , ahora me dices! - lo jalé del brazo con fuerza ; eso provocó que cayera encima mío .

- ¡Miku! - exclamó Len rojo como tomate . Estábamos cara a cara . Muy cerca . Aunque no esperaba una reacción así , me pareció muy lindo .

- Jajaja... Te ves muy tímido - me reí un poco avergonzada pero a la vez conmovida .

- T...¡Tómame en serio! - gritó . Palidecí . Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza . Su cara comenzó a acercarse a la mía . No pude reaccionar . Estaba tan hipnotizada en sus ojos...

Cada vez...

... sentía que nuestros lazos se fortalecían...

más y más ...

¿Habrá un límite en esto?

¿En qué momento uno de los dos explotará?

- Miku . Len ...¡Ehhhh , espero no interrumpir! - exclamó Gumiya nervioso quien había ingresado sin permiso . Además , por la posición comprometedora , era obvio que estaba malpensando las cosas .

- ¡N...No interrumpes nada! - grité apenada . Empujé a Len provocando que saliera volando cómicamente .

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Len malhumorado por el golpe que le acababa de dar .

- Solo vine a decir que Rin y Gumi se quedaran a dormir en la casa de Meiko . Ya las acompañé y están a salvo - contestó - Y también escuché muchas voces provenientes de este cuarto y me sentía solo - dijo falsamente melancólico .

- ¡¿Para eso interrumpes?! - exclamó Len ruborizado mientras se enojaba con Gumiya por razones desconocidas , según yo .

- Oww ... Mira quién está apenado- murmuraba Gumiya con ojos pintorescos - Que tsundere eres Len - se burló .

- Vas a ver , brócoli - Len se levantó y comenzaron a pelear en juego . Tanto así , que cayeron al piso juntos como dos niños competitivos .

- Diez... nueve... ocho... - me acerqué y , dándole palmadas al piso por segundo , comencé a contar ; aludiendo a las luchas libres .

- Brócoli , me las pagarás . Voy a molestarte más con ya sabes quién - decía Len a la vez que trataba de ahorcar a Gumiya .

- Y yo te molestaré más con Miku - dijo mientras le doblaba la pierna a Len .

- Oigan , a mí no me metan en sus jueguitos - dije enojándome un poco - Es más , váyanse a pelear a otro lado y déjenme dormir - exigí .

- Tiene razón . Yo me ocupo de este niño - dijo Gumiya . Agarró a Len del cuello del polo, de su pijama , y lo comenzó a arrastrar ; sacándolo de mi cuarto .

- Nooo . Miku , sálvame - pedía como niño .

- Nop . Dulces sueños - le saqué la lengua . Se fueron y no se olvidaron de cerrar la puerta . Me tiré de espaldas a la cama . Estaba muy cansada como para cambiarme de ropa . Y lo peor es que tenía demasiadas preguntas : ¿Qué pasa si eres mordida por un vampiro? ¿Cómo apareció esa espada? ¿Len me estará ocultando algo? Tantas preguntas y tan poca energía .

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaa x33 subí el capi lo más rápido que pudee :D<strong>

**Me alegro que les haya gustado el capi anterior n.n**

**Son un público maravilloso *.* cuidense minnaaaa disfruten del cap espero que haya estado tan emocionante como ayer xdd**


End file.
